A Little Emotional
by Kasey22
Summary: Lorelai gets a little emotional when Rory leaves for Yale - Luke & Lorelai - COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

Info: Alternate Season Four. This takes place after Lorelai drops Rory off at Yale. No spoilers are taken into account.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story concept.

Archive: I can't imagine anyone wanting to archive this, but if you do, please just ask first. Thanks.

Lorelai drove back from New Haven in a fog. She missed Rory already and had only left her about thirty minutes ago. As she pulled into Stars Hollow proper she thought about how empty the house would be. How empty it would feel. Unable to face it just yet, Lorelai pulled over and parked outside the diner.

As she crossed the street, Lorelai felt her feet dragging for the first time since she'd started coming to Luke's. This would be the first of many trips for coffee without Rory.

Lorelai heaved a sigh as she pulled open the door and noted with ire the crowd. Okay, so it was dinnertime. And it was a Saturday. Irritated, she acknowledged to herself that she wanted to wallow without half the town looking on.

As she trudged through the tables, she glanced around for Luke and finally saw him hustling plates. He caught her eye and jerked his head toward the coffee pot on the other side of the counter. "Help yourself, I'm a little swamped."

She nodded and did as she was told. She couldn't even enjoy the fact that she allowed to help herself just this once. After about five minutes of nursing her coffee – Lord, she couldn't even work up the energy to guzzle her coffee! – Luke finally came up and stood opposite her behind the counter. "Hey, how's it going?" he asked distractedly.

"Good," she said half-heartedly. "Yourself?"

"Slammed tonight, as you can see," told her as he furiously wiped the counter down where someone had just left. "How'd Rory make out?"

"Fine. She's great. I've never seen her happier. My parents showed up to help us get her all moved in and I stayed for as long as I could, but she kind of freaked out when I showed her the staple gun."

Luke looked up at this. "The what?"

"Staple gun," she repeated. "You know, to attach us at the hip?" Luke smiled and nodded. "Yeah, she wasn't too keen on the idea. It's a good thing I didn't sell the house as I'd originally planned."

Luke chuckled again and said, "Good thing, indeed." A customer waved at Luke and he nodded. "Look, I'm sorry, but I've gotta get back out there. Caesar's off tonight so it's just me here."

"Oh," she said a little hesitantly, "so you're probably busy tonight then?"

"Yeah, sorry. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing, just don't wanna go back that empty house just yet."

"What's Sookie doing tonight?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Well, apparently, Jackson's grandparents are celebrating their 200th wedding anniversary or something."

"Two-hundredth?"

"I sort of stopped listening once I could tell she was busy," Lorelai confessed.

Luke laughed again and said, "Well, I wish I could help you, but as you can see, I'm a little short-handed."

Lorelai pouted, "Your hands look fine."

Luke rolled his eyes and walked away, "Coffee's on the house. Stay as long as you like."

Lorelai turned back to her mug and sighed a deep, long sigh. She could only delay the inevitable; she couldn't put it off forever.

Getting up from her stool, Lorelai waved good-bye to Luke and left. As she drove the few blocks to her house she took a few breaths to steady her nerves. She was not going to cry. Kids left home for college all the time. She was a strong, independent woman, who could handle anything. Anything. Crying was not an option.

Thirty minutes later, Lorelai stood in the middle of the living room and surveyed the damage. Last minute packing had left the entire first floor a wreck. Empty boxes, piles of clothes, to-do lists crumpled and forgotten, empty take-out cups of coffee, and various items like her back-up hair dryer all littered the floor.

"I'm going to have to go pick her up just so that I've got someone to help me clean this mess," she muttered to herself.

Instead, Lorelai started to clean. For probably the third time in her life, she was so stressed and emotional that she let loose all her pent up anxiety and worry on the mess that was her house. With the stereo blasting to beat out the silence, she cleaned for three hours and when there wasn't anything left to clean, she stood in her kitchen and realized that she felt no better.

"Ugh! Why can't I just relax?" She sighed and trudged upstairs still fighting the urge to cry. She pulled open her closet door and chucked her shoes inside. As she took off her clothes and pulled on her pajamas, she thought maybe she should have a glass of wine, just to help her relax. Someone had given her a bottle of merlot for her birthday months ago. "Why not?" She said out loud. "Okay," she said to the empty room, "I've got to stop talking to myself because now, there's no one here to tell me to stop and if I just go off about something with no one to listen, I'm half a dozen felines away from being the cat-lady."

Lorelai slowly walked back downstairs in her pajamas and headed into the kitchen. She found the bottle of merlot in the pantry and got out a corkscrew. As she poured herself a glass, she wandered into the living room and flipped on the TV. As usual, nothing good was on. It was summertime programming and that meant reruns and reality shows. She settled herself on the couch and started channel surfing. "One thousand freakin' channels and still there's nothing on," she muttered between sips. The wine was good and by the second glass she was finally starting to relax.

There was a downside, though. Lorelai was still, if not more, emotional. She had just poured her third glass when the doorbell rang. She looked up, startled, and headed for the door wondering what time it was. Through the peephole, she made out a familiar plaid print and opened the door wearing a decidedly befuddled expression.

"Luke. What…?"

"I know it's late. But it's your first night home without Rory and you said Sookie was busy so after I closed up I thought I'd walk by to see if your lights were still on and if they were, I thought I'd knock and say hello. They were, so here I am. Saying hello." He finished quickly, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring at the toes of his work boots.

Lorelai was floored. "Wow," she blinked. "Thanks, that's so nice of you. Come on in, I was just killing time before bed. What time is it?"

"Ten-thirty," said Luke. He looked at her coffee table and saw the wine. The lamp on the end table gave off a soft glow. "Drinking alone? Rory's not gone one night and already you're hitting the sauce." His tone was light and he nudged her playfully.

Lorelai giggled, happy to have something to take her mind of things. "Oh my God, how pathetic am I? It's a good thing you showed up. Let me get you a glass, then we can say that I just _started_ before you arrived, but we drank _together_." She shuffled into the kitchen and returned with another wine glass. "Please sit." She gestured toward the couch.

Luke hadn't anticipated this, but he wasn't going to say no to it, either. He sat and she poured him a glass. "Take your boots off," Lorelai said. "You've been wearing them since you got up this morning, right? Get comfy, please. I am."

He took in her pajamas and his face softened. "Okay," he said and unlaced his boots. Then, for good measure, he took off his ball cap, which had also been on since his shower that morning, and ran a hand through his hair. He picked up his glass and turned to Lorelai. "What should we drink to?"

"Hmmm. I hadn't thought of that. How about Rory?"

"Rory isn't here. I think we should drink to Rory's mother. Raising her was easy compared to letting her go."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Luke, you're too good to me." They each took a sip and then they put their feet up on the coffee table and sat back to watch TV.

After a few minutes Lorelai said, "Luke?"

He turned to look at her. "Yeah?" he said softly.

"Thanks for coming." Lorelai's voice caught as she spoke and she put her hand to her mouth trying to ward off the tears she just knew wanted to spill out.

For a second Luke wanted to run. He hated crying, but his heart always softened when the crier was Lorelai. "Hey," Luke said warmly, "it's okay. Don't cry." He took both of their wine glasses, put them on the table and then pulled her into a weird, sideways hug. "Everything is okay," he whispered.

She nodded. "I know," she said sniffling. "I've been avoiding this all night and the wine is really starting to hit me. I'm sorry."

"Don't ever apologize for how you feel." He stroked her hair and she quieted. It was incredible how right this was. Her head felt groggy as she soaked up this new feeling. What was it? Warmth? Desire? She pulled away and looked at him. He looked just like he always did, only more so. There was something new in the way he looked back at her. She settled back into his embrace, enjoying it.

"You okay now?" he asked softly. She nodded and said, "Luke, what's wrong with us?"

His chest tightened a little as he answered. "What do you mean?"

After almost three glasses of wine, logic started to abandon Lorelai as she spoke. "Well, do you think there's a reason neither of us has found someone? I mean, are we difficult people? Impossible to live with? No. We're both pretty normal and attractive, right?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Right. So what gives?"

Luke shook his head and decided to humor her. "I don't know."

"Me neither." Then after a few more minutes she said, "Luke?"

Luke's arms were still tight around her as he spoke, "Mm hmm?"

"I like this. It feels really good."

"I know."

Lorelai pulled away again and flicked the remote to turn off the TV. The only light came from the dim lamp on the end table. They leaned back into the cushions and pulled their feet up so that they were lying end to end, Luke on his back, Lorelai between his legs, resting her head against his chest. It was a nice chest. One of his hands stroked her hair and she said drunkenly, "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"What would happen if we were together?"

Luke paused and held his breath for a moment. She was clearly drunk and might possibly not remember this conversation later. He trusted himself enough to know that nothing would happen between them, but he couldn't stop himself from noting the obvious. He let out his breath and said, "I think that would be nice."

Lorelai was silent and for a second Luke thought she might have fallen asleep. Then she said, "Me, too."

Luke's hand stilled on her hair as Lorelai crawled up his body so that they were face to face. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He stared at her, holding his breath. "Anything."

She let the wine take over as she admitted, "I think I've been a little in love with you since the first day we met."

Still conscious of her drunkenness, Luke said softly and with a smile, "No way. You were a mess that day. It was Rory's first day of Kindergarten and you overslept, remember?"

Lorelai laughed, "That's right! I do remember. And you had just opened the diner and I stumbled through your doors and asked you for coffee for the first time."

Luke nodded. "I poured you the first of what would become thousands of cups of coffee and you didn't have the right change."

"And you gave it to me on the house. I remember." Just like tonight, she thought ruefully.

"Yeah, well, you looked a little stressed and I thought, what the heck." He was very conscious of how close they were but he was still adamant that nothing would happen. She was drunk. She might change her mind in the morning and it would be best if there were no regrets.

Lorelai gazed at him and then lowered herself to his chest and snuggled in again. "That was a good day." It was the last coherent thought she had before she fell asleep.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Lorelai woke up with a splitting headache. She rolled over onto her side and cautiously opened her eyes. Her mouth felt like a cotton ball had taken up residence and there was shooting pain behind her eyes.

As she sat up she realized that she must have slept on the couch. Looking around the room she saw the open bottle and the two wine glasses. "What….?" she mumbled absently.

Rubbing her head, she stumbled into the kitchen for some Tylenol. The house was very quiet. She passed the table and headed straight for the cabinet full of painkillers.

After swallowing two pills, she noticed the note on the table. "We should do this again some time," she read aloud. "L. Who…? Oh my god!" She remembered everything clearly now and her head ached from the exertion.

She picked up her phone and dialed Sookie.

"Hello."

"Sookie."

"Hey! What's up?"

"I almost made out with Luke last night," Lorelai felt the words tumble out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Sookie gasped. "Get! Out!"

"Can't."

"No!"

"Yeah," Lorelai affirmed.

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"Really?" Sookie was breathless.

"Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"You gotta believe me or we'll never get to the details."

"Oh my God, there're details?" Sookie squeaked.

"Yeah. Well, sorta."

"Sorta? What 'sorta'?"

Lorelai recapped.

"You told him you've been in love with him for _ten years_?" gasped Sookie

"No. I said a LITTLE in love. And technically, it's been longer than ten years. Rory started Kindergarten when she was five and she eighteen now, so…."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Wrong kinda detail."

"You're right," Lorelai acknowledged. "Sorry."

"So you told him you've been a LITTLE in love with him since Rory started Kindergarten," Sookie repeated.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"And what?"

"For starters, is it true? For seconds, what was his reaction to this news? For thirds, you didn't kiss at ALL?"

"He joked about it. He said I couldn't have been in love with him since then because I was a mess the first time we met," Lorelai laughed

Sookie hesitated. "Not exactly a declaration of love."

"Yeah, but it was nice. He was kidding around with me and it was all really comfortable and nice."

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm?"

"You still haven't said whether it's true or not and whether there was any kissing," Sookie's voice pried into Lorelai's insides and she squirmed a little but answered the question.

"No kissing," she confessed.  "At all. But we fell asleep together on the couch."

"Your couch?"

"Yeah."

"That's a pretty narrow couch."

"I know.  I was sort of cuddled on top of him. I don't remember him leaving this morning, but there was a note on the kitchen table."

"What does it say?" Sookie demanded.

"It says, 'We should do this again some time. L.'"

"Wow."

"I know."

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Wine can sometimes make you say things you don't mean. But, wine can sometimes make you say things you've always been afraid to say."

Lorelai was silent. All of a sudden her head was killing her again. "I never thought about it that way before."

Sookie said nothing.

"Luke and I have been friends a long time." Then, just realizing it herself she said, "What do you think HE thinks?"

"I don't know, honey," sympathized Sookie.

"Do you think I should talk to him about it? Or do you think it's not a big deal?"

"Honey, I don't know. What does the note say again?"

"'We should do this again sometime. L.'"

"That sounds light-hearted. Maybe he was still just kidding around. Maybe it means nothing."

"Maybe."

Sookie hesitated again. She'd heard the rumors and she'd seen their friendship develop and she knew how they looked at each other. But she didn't want to push either into something they weren't ready for. People could usually figure out their feelings. She wanted them to figure it out on their own.

"Maybe you two should spend some more time together and see what happens."

Lorelai considered this. "Maybe."


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Once her headache had gone away and she'd showered, Lorelai started to feel much more like herself. Translation: she really needed a cup of coffee.

Grabbing her purse, Lorelai decided there was no time like the present. As she walked to Luke's she tried to imagine what she would say to him when she got there. "Hi. Yeah, that thing about me loving you? Can we forget that ever happened? I'm just not sure I'm ready to explore that neck of the woods yet." That was a little abrupt.

Maybe she could play dumb. "Hey, Luke. Yeah, the funniest thing happened. I woke up this morning on the couch and there on the coffee table were two wine glasses and an empty bottle. I wonder who it was that I entertained last night." No, he'd see through that and she couldn't lie to him, anyway.

The diner was fast approaching. She was going to have to wing it.

The bell over the door jingled as she entered and headed for the counter. It was late morning so there were about two tables full of people, but the lunch crowd had not yet descended.

Caesar stood at the counter. "Hey," she said, "Luke around?"

He nodded, "Out back."

"Can I get a coffee to go?"

He poured it and took her money and she left, walked around the building to the small alleyway to find Luke crouched on the ground by the dumpster.

"Looking for scraps?" she joked.

He turned and said with a frown, "Yeah. I'm starving and I can't seem to find a place to eat in this town."

Lorelai smiled and said, "Well, I could probably recommend someplace nice if you like. There's Al's Pancake World, Teriyaki Joe's, and I think there's a diner somewhere around here. I know I've seen it."

"You're hilarious," he said.

She walked over to where he was and took a look over his shoulder.  What she saw momentarily made her speechless.  As she watched, Luke stroked what appeared to be a six-month old kitten. It was orange and white with golden eyes and it purred as Luke rubbed its fur.  He was feeding it tuna fish on a paper plate.

"Wow," Lorelai said after a minute. "You're leading a double life."

He gave her a look that told her to shut up.

"No, seriously. You're Mister Mean-Diner-Man to all of us in town, but you're Mister Soft-Flannelly-Man to all the little kitties." She was never going to let him live this down.

"Lorelai," he warned.

"How long has this been going on?" she continued.  "Should we feel betrayed?"

"Feel what you want to feel," Luke grumped. "This thing started hanging around about a month ago and I could tell it was hungry because its rib cage was its most prominent feature. So I started feeding it and now it thinks this is home."

Lorelai crouched down next to Luke and ran her fingers down the cat's back. Living outside had taken its toll. Instead of soft fur, she felt dirt and grime from the streets.

"Ew, she's filthy."

"Why don't you live under a dumpster for a while and then tell me how clean you can get yourself," he responded dryly.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Well, I'd like to rescue it, but living above a diner might be a bit of a health violation. Especially since the only door to my apartment is through the diner so if it ever got loose…."

"I see your problem," she nodded.

"I was hoping someone would take it in for me."

Lorelai paused and looked up at him. He lifted his brows as if to say, "How 'bout it?"

"No. Oh, no. I can't take a cat home with me. What would Rory say?"

"Rory doesn't live there anymore," he argued. "Besides having something around to keep you company might be a good thing."

"This has Spinster turned Cat Lady written all over it."

"You're hardly a spinster and having one cat does not make you the 'Cat Lady'."

Lorelai sighed and looked at the cat again. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Judging from its back-end I'd say it's a she."

"Hmm. Well...okay. But it's only temporary. I'll help you out since you're so attached to her."

"I'm not 'so' attached. She's just not likely to survive long living outside. How's this: She's got to get fixed and de-clawed. So I'll drop her off at the vet right now and I'll pick her up when she's ready and we'll come by to settle her in at the end of the week. Okay?"

Lorelai studied his eyes. Suddenly she felt like she could never say no to anything he wanted. Where had these feelings come from? "Okay," she replied softly, glancing away.

The cat had finished eating and was rubbing her head against Luke's leg. "Tell Caesar I'll be right back, okay?" Luke picked up the cat. "I'm going to bring her right now."

"Okay," Lorelai repeated. As she watched him turn the corner and disappear, she felt strange. She had not talked with him about the night before and instead she'd agreed to take in a bedraggled and probably flea-ridden animal. Where had her judgment gone?

She went back into the diner, delivered the message to Caesar and walked home, sipping at her coffee.


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The next morning Lorelai fought wakefulness. She was having the most wonderful dream. Luke was with her in her bed and all he was wearing was a pair of boxer shorts. And he was kissing her neck and brushing his knuckles against the bare skin of her stomach. She made a strangled sort of noise at the back of throat and his mouth moved lower. She sighed and moaned a little.

Then her eyes flew open and she sat straight up in bed. "Oh my God!" Panting, she checked to make sure she was alone in bed and that she was fully clothed. "It was a dream. It was just a dream."

As she settled and noticed the sunlight streaming in through the windows she also noticed that she was completely turned on. "No. This isn't happening. Rory's gone and I'm a little emotional. A little lonely. What I am NOT, though, is hot for Luke. That is not the case." Lorelai threw back the covers, walked to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. "Not the case," she repeated for good measure.

She leaned her hands on the sink and stared hard at her reflection. "Is it?" Yes, it had been a while since she'd had…relations...with a man. But Luke was her buddy. Her pal. Her friend. Was he good looking? Yes. Did that mean she wanted to jump him? "Yes," she said aloud. "No! I mean no!"

Whirling around, Lorelai turned the shower on. Leaving her pajamas in a heap on the floor, she stepped under the hot spray and let the water beat against her forehead for a few minutes. The water felt good and she began to breath normally.

After washing her hair twice and fighting the urge to use the shower gel inappropriately, Lorelai turned the water off and got out. She dried herself, walked into her room and opened the closet. "What to wear? Got no plans for today, so let's go with casual." She pulled on jeans and a stretchy long-sleeved cotton top and out of the corner of her eye saw that the bed-making fairy had not yet put in an appearance.

The messy bed made her think of her dream. The dream made her think of Luke. Luke made her think of the missed opportunity with the shower gel. "No!" she said again. "No shower gel and NO Luke."

Lorelai walked downstairs and into the kitchen. The coffee fairy had also decided to be a no-show. "Stupid coffee maker." She glared at the empty Mr. Coffee. "Stupid addictions."

Lorelai walked to Luke's and sat at the counter.

"Morning. What can I get you?" He acted as if nothing had happened in her dream that morning.

"Coffee, please," she said, "with a side of blueberry pancakes." She couldn't look him in the eye.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a bran muffin with some herbal tea?"

Her head snapped up, but all she could say was, "No thanks."

Luke cocked his head at her and asked, "What's with you today?"

"With me? Nothing's with me." She was so going to hell.

"I was expecting something stronger than 'no thanks'. You feeling okay?"

"Other than my desperate need for caffeine, I'm fine." Lorelai watched as he poured her a cup of coffee and when he'd slid the mug toward her, she wrapped her fingers around the base to get at the heat. With her other hand she took the handle and lifted it to her mouth.

"Ahhh," she said, "it's like a sweet nectar from the gods."

He rolled his eyes and commented, "I thought chocolate was the sweet nectar from the gods."

"Can't they both be?"

He shrugged, "Whatever you say." He left to go put in her order.

Lorelai guzzled her coffee. Luke brought her pancakes out a few minutes later and she ate, trying desperately to not give off slutty dream vibes. He didn't seem to notice her, though. The diner wasn't packed, but it was fairly busy. After he dropped her food off, he was occupied.

After paying the bill, she left and walked home. Needing to stay busy, Lorelai threw herself into the plans for the Dragonfly. She made calls, scheduled appointments, talked to Sookie and ordered supplies.

The next few days were more of the same. She avoided the diner because she felt as if the dream was trailing her and her face was a dead giveaway. Instead, she ordered a lot of pizza and made her own coffee.

On Thursday evening, Lorelai had just arrived back from renting a couple of movies when the doorbell rang. She had been about to order pizza, but she put the phone down and opened the door with a puzzled expression on her face

Luke stood before her and he wasn't alone. "Hey, remember me?"

"Hmm, you look familiar, but I can't quite place you. What's your name again?"

His look told her to stop. "I've got the cat," he said nodding to the carrying cage in his right hand.

Lorelai hesitated. "Right. The cat. Listen, I'm not too sure about this."

"Oh, come on, you can't back out. What am I going to do with her? I can't take her home and I don't want to leave her on the street."

"I know, but…." Lorelai couldn't think of a way to end the sentence.

"But?"

"I…."

"You...what? Lorelai, you said you'd help me out."

She let out her breath. "I know. I'm sorry, come in."

She stepped out of the way and Luke entered with the cage.

"She's been fixed and her front claws are gone so you don't need to worry about your furniture. All you have to do is feed her once in the morning and once at night and make sure she's got clean litter every few days."

"ALL I have to do? That's ALL? If Rory were that much work, she wouldn't have made it to grade school." Lorelai stared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

Luke looked at her. They were both thinking about Rory's first day of Kindergarten, but neither wanted to mention it. "Look, it's just temporary," he sighed. "I need to find someone who can take her in permanently and then you're off the hook."

"What about Nicole?"

He looked away. "It didn't work out with Nicole."

"How come?"

Luke put the carrier down and opened the door. The cat slowly came out but hovered near his boots. "It just didn't, that's all," he said softly. "It wasn't meant to be."

Lorelai nodded. "Have you named her yet?"

"No, I thought you'd like to do the honors."

She nodded again. Luke stood and said, "I've got food, litter, a box and some toys in the truck. I'll be right back." Lorelai stroked the cat as Luke left the house. She noticed the difference in her fur immediately. She was soft and purring. "What should we call you, huh? Hello Kitty? Miss Kitty? Those aren't very original. How about we name you after someone cool. Axel? Ozzy?" Lorelai heard the door of Luke's truck slam. "Maybe we should name you after Luke since he rescued you. Lucia? Lucy? I know: Lulu. What do you think? Lulu?" The cat squinted its eyes at her and purred louder. "Okay, it's settle then. Lulu Gilmore Danes." Lulu butted her little head against Lorelai's leg and she smiled. Gilmore Danes. Had a nice ring to it. Stop! She screamed silently.

Luke came back in with the supplies. "Luke, this is very unfair. You let me pick the name and now I don't want to let her go."

"Yeah, I'm an evil genius," he deadpanned. "Think of name yet?"

"Yup. Lulu, after you."

He made a face. "Oh, come on. Pick something else."

"Nope, if you want me to keep her the name stays."

"Fine. Lulu." Lorelai played with Lulu as Luke set up the litter box and food and water bowls in the kitchen.

"Who's at the diner?"

"Caesar's covering tonight, why?"

"No reason. I rented a couple of movies. Do you want to stay and keep us company?" Lorelai mentally kicked herself. There was a reason she'd been avoiding him. What was she doing asking him to stay?

Luke paused. "I haven't seen much of you lately. Are you sure you're not too busy?"

"I'm sure. Preparations for the Dragonfly's grand opening have been going really well. We should be able to open in time for Thanksgiving."

"Good, that'll be really nice."

"Yeah." This was awkward.

"Are you hungry?" Lorelai asked. "Because I was going to order a pizza."

"Sure, I could eat. Just get half plain for me, okay?"

"Not a problem." Lorelai found the phone and ordered the pie.

Why was this uncomfortable? She'd had the dream almost a week ago and had not had another one like it since. She should have forgotten it by now.

They sat on the couch and waited for the pizza. Lulu explored the living room, hiding behind pillows and pouncing on dust bunnies.

Say something, she thought to herself. Anything. "So, Caesar's covering tonight?"

Luke looked at her as if she had a second head. "Yeah."

"That's cool, 'cause, you know, you can't work all the time, right?"

"Right. Lorelai?" He was still staring at her and she really wished he'd stop. She felt naked when he looked at her like that. Like he could see her insides.

"Yeah?"

"What is _with_ you?"

"Nothing is _with _me," she said defensively. "What's with you?"

"I'm fine," he said, lifting his hands.  "You're the one who's acting funny."

Lorelai gaped at him and lied, "No, I'm not."  She got up and walked into the kitchen leaving him on the couch. "Do you want a beer?"

"Sure."

She walked back out with two beers and handed him one. "Seriously, Lorelai, you haven't been yourself lately. Is it because of Rory? Do you miss her? Because, you know, I'm always here to talk to if you need to."

Lorelai let out her breath and said, "I know. It's not Rory. I mean, I do miss her, but that's not it." She sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, then what?" he pressed, seeming genuinely concerned.

Before she could answer, the doorbell rang. "Pizza!" she yelped nervously and jumped up to get it.

She came back and set the box on the coffee table. "I'll get plates and napkins!" she said without meeting his eyes before bustling out of the room again.  After making a racket in the kitchen, she returned swiftly and set two plates out and put a stack of paper napkins on the table.

"Looks good, huh?" Lorelai said as she knelt on the floor near the coffee table and opened the box. "You wanted plain, right?" She pulled a piece of plain cheese from the pie and set it on a plate before handing it to him along with a napkin. Then, she took a piece from the other side – pepperoni and sausage – and set it on the other plate. "Yum, I'm starved."

She took a huge bite and immediately scalded the inside of her mouth. Wincing in pain she swallowed as quickly as she could and then took a few swigs from her beer.

Throughout all of this Luke stared at her. Lulu came over to inspect the pizza, but turned her nose up at it.

"Lorelai," he began.

She didn't answer, just took another drink.

"Are you going to tell me what bothering you?"

She looked at him then. How would he react? She thought back to the night they'd slept on her couch together. She'd asked him about them as a couple and he'd said that it would be "nice."

Nice. What did "nice" mean?

"What does nice mean?" Lorelai asked, looking at him intently.

"What?"  He looked stumped.

"'Nice,'" she repeated. "What does 'nice' mean?"

"It usually means good. Doesn't it?"

"Usually, yes. Nice means good. Not great or fantastic or _sublime_, but just good," she ranted.

Luke put his plate on the coffee table and said, "You're gonna have to fill me in because I think we're fighting about something but I'm not sure what."

Lorelai shook her head. She knew she was being ridiculous.

"We're not fighting," she admitted with a slow sigh.  She put her plate down next to his, sat down next to him on the couch, folded her hands in her lap and took a deep breath. "I've been acting weird because lately…lately I…." How to finish the sentence?

Lorelai sucked in a lungful of air and let it out in a woosh along with a mumbled, "Lately I've been having feelings for you."


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Lorelai stared at the floor and clutched her knees so hard her knuckles were turning white. Her palms were soaked. She'd never gotten this worked up over a guy before. Neither Christopher nor Max had ever made her feel so sick to her stomach at the thought of their rejection.

Luke hadn't said anything and she just couldn't look at him.

The reason Luke hadn't said anything was because he was too busy gaping at her. Had she really just said what he thought she'd just said? Was this real? No, it couldn't be. Couldn't be. He _had_ to have misunderstood her.

Finally, Lorelai lifted her head and stole at peek at him. "Say something," she demanded softly. "Are you mad? Do you never want to see me again? Am I banned from the diner for stalking you?"

Luke shook his head and tried to get a hold of his thoughts. Lorelai felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Before she could move, though, he said, "No, you're not banned from the diner. No, I'm not mad and yes, I want to see you again."

She gave him a tentative smile. "Is this too out of left field?"

"It's close," he admitted.  "I mean, I was expecting you to say something like one of your parents was sick or I don't know, _anything_ but that."

Lorelai's face fell as she explained, "I'm sorry. It all started with that night you stayed over. I feel like I've been in denial about this for a long time and that night just opened my eyes." Her hands were still firmly clutching her knees and she brought her eyes back down to rest on the carpet.

Luke, sensing her discomfort, said softly, "Well, if it helps, I've been having some feelings of my own."

Relief flooded through Lorelai as her head shot up and her eyes searched his. "Really?" Her voice sounded strange to her, high-pitched and squeaky.

He nodded, almost sheepish in his admission. "Yeah."

She tentatively touched his knee with her first and second fingers. "I know this might ruin the friendship we've got, but having these feelings and not being able to tell you about them and not feeling like I can hide them makes me want to avoid you. So the status quo wasn't doing anything for the friendship anyway."

His fingers brushed over hers and he said quietly, "I know."

"So what should we do now?" Lorelai asked hesitantly.

"What do you want to do?" Luke countered.

"I asked you first."

"I'd like to spend some more time with you," he said. "Now that we've both admitted that there's something there, I think we should see where it goes."

"You mean like date?"

"Well, dating is for people who don't know each other. We know each other already, so I wouldn't necessarily call it dating."

"What would you call it?"

"I don't know," he said impatiently, "but not dating. I _hate_ dating."

"Okay, fine," she agreed.

They sat for a moment in an awkward silence. "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I had a dream about you." At this, Luke turned toward her, squeezed her hand and raised his eyebrows.  "Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." She turned toward him, too, and they sat face-to-face on the couch. "We were kissing and you were wearing boxer shorts."

Luke tried to remember to breath. "What were you wearing?"

She smiled, leaned in close and whispered, "Nothing."

He kissed her then and she kissed him back hard. Her breathing sped up and her heart pounded as she tried to remind herself that this was Luke!  Lorelai slid her hand up to his neck and she could feel his pulse hammering away beneath his skin. She opened her mouth and slid her tongue against his and he lay back on the couch and pulled her on top of him.

His arms went around her waist and his hands explored her back, shoulders and arms, while her hands tugged his shirt from the waistband of his jeans. Luke pulled his mouth away from hers long enough to say, "This couch isn't very big."

Lorelai kissed him again, smiled and said, "My room is available and my mom won't be home for hours."

They got up and headed for the stairs.

Later, as they lay under the covers, waiting for their breathing to return to normal, Lorelai said, "Yeah, that was pretty much my dream."

Luke chuckled. "Well, I'm here to make your dreams come true."

Lorelai giggled. "You're good." She stroked his stubble. "Very good."

He smiled at her and kissed her again. "This is the best non-date of my life."

She laughed. "Me, too."

He settled on his back and she rested her chin on his chest. "Hey, Luke?"

His eyes were closed and a smile was just barely there at his mouth. "Hmmm?"

"You know what's weird about this?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

He opened his eyes and said softly, "I know."

"What are you thinking?"

He closed his eyes again and said, "I'm thinking about your neighbors."

"Babette gets you hot, eh? I guess that's good to know."

He rolled his eyes and said, "No. I'm thinking that my truck is parked in front of your house for the whole town to see. By tomorrow morning everybody'll know and I'm dreading it."

Lorelai thought about this. "What are you saying? You're embarrassed to be seen with me?"

"No, of course not. I'm just not used to being at the center of the gossip mill. And as soon as Babette sees my truck, it'll be all over for us. The whole town will know and we'll never have a moment of peace again."

Lorelai sat up. "So, what…you're breaking up with me before we're even officially together because of potential gossip?"

Luke raised himself up onto his elbows. "First, I'm pretty sure what we just did makes us 'officially together.' Second, no, I'm not breaking up with you. I just don't like to be the center of attention."

Lorelai pressed herself against him. "What if it's my attention?"

Later, Luke rolled over onto his side and pulled Lorelai against him chest. Lulu jumped up onto the bed and walked up to stare at them.

Lorelai was eye-to-eye with Lulu. "Luke?"

"Hmmm?"

"I think Lulu wants a threesome."

Luke laughed and reached an arm out to pet the cat.

"I'm going to ignore that and just pray that you're kidding." He rolled out of bed and pulled on his boxer shorts.

She watched. He saw her staring and said, "What?"

"I'm just feeling a little smug because I was right about the shorts. In my dream you were wearing just boxer shorts and obviously, my subconscious guessed right."

He leaned over the bed and kissed her. "I'm glad you're smug. Do you have plans for tomorrow night?"

Lorelai heaved a sigh. "Unfortunately, I do. Tomorrow's Friday, so I'll be busy for dinner. However, I'd be very interested in dessert, but only if you're on the menu."

He grinned at her. "I believe that can be arranged."


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

The next day over lunch Lorelai told Sookie everything.

"OH MY GAWD!" was Sookie's reaction.

"I know! I feel like a kid again. Sook, I'm so happy, and the best part is I think he is too."

"Think? What do you mean think?"

"Well, he seems happier…lighter. I think we make each other happy."

Sookie giggled and said, "Well, yeah, who would've thought? Have you told Rory yet?"

Lorelai's smile faded. "No. I haven't. It feels weird. I mean over the last few years I've been less careful about dating around her because she's pretty much a grown up now. But she's known Luke forever. And in my head I want to be the careful dater again. I mean…okay, this is my problem: They already have their relationship down, right?"

"Right," agreed Sookie.

"So who am I to mess with it? I mean, casual boyfriends are one thing, but this is Luke. I don't want her to feel like, I don't know, like she has to rearrange her relationship with him."

Sookie looked confused.  "But, honey, why would she feel that?"

"I guess because I feel like this could potentially be it, you know? And Luke's always been there for her and I know she sometimes compares him to Christopher and Chris always comes out looking not so great and I know that it makes her feel guilty. Like she's somehow betraying her dad. But if Luke were to be a more _permanent_ member of the family I don't want her to feel guilty all the time because Luke will be around all the time. Does that make sense?"

Sookie waited a beat and said, "But Rory's relationship with her dad is between Rory and her dad. You have to stop trying to protect her from something that's already happened."

Now it was Lorelai's turn to look confused.  "What do you mean?"

"Honey, Rory knows that Chris was a jerk. Yeah, he proposed, but after you said no he could have stuck around but he didn't. She made up her mind about him a long time ago. Does she want a relationship with her biological father? Yes. Will it be as good of a relationship as the one she has with her mother? No. Will it be as good of a relationship as the one she has with Luke, someone who's taken an interest in her life the entire time he's known her? No, again. It doesn't matter whether Luke is your boyfriend or husband or just the guy who works at the diner. Talk to her. She will be fine with this."

"Maybe you're right," Lorelai murmured absently.

Later, on her way to Hartford, Lorelai stopped in at the diner for a coffee for the road. It was just after six and the dinner crowd made it difficult to get through to the counter.

She spotted him coming out of the kitchen with an armful of plates. "Hey," he said. "Coffee, right? To go?"

She smiled as she watched him deliver the food and walk back to the counter. "You're so smart. How'd I get so lucky?"

He poured her coffee into a to go cup and said, "You know? I just don't know."

"And modest, too! I'll see you later?"

"Definitely."

"Okay." She leaned across the counter and gave him a kiss. "Something to keep you warm until I get back."

He chuckled and said, "Go, you're gonna be late."

She left and drove to her parent's house. Rory's car was in the driveway when she pulled in and she practically skipped to the door she was so excited.

A woman she'd never seen before opened the door and let her in. Lorelai walked into the living room and saw Rory perched on the couch talking. Emily and Richard gazed adoringly at her, not noticing Lorelai's approach. For a second, Lorelai was struck by how much she loved her daughter. In the same second, she was also struck by the fact that she was a little bit jealous of Rory. Her parents had never gazed at Lorelai like that. Not that she'd ever done anything gaze-worthy, but still it would be nice.

Feeling like an intruder, Lorelai said too brightly, "Hey, everybody!"

Rory jumped up from the couch and ran to her. "Mom! Hi!" They hugged for a long time. "I was just telling Grandma and Grandpa about my first week. Orientation was really interesting and I can't wait for all my classes to start on Monday." She continued to talk a mile a minute and Lorelai found herself falling under the spell that was Rory.

She finally stopped to catch her breath and said, "What about you? What have you been doing this week? I've been dying to call, but I didn't want to be desperate, you know? I mean, it was the first week."

Lorelai smiled. She too had tried to be brave and not called. "I've been fine. Working on plans for the Dragonfly."

Emily interrupted, "You mean you're still going through with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" demanded Lorelai.

The woman who answered the door entered and said, "Excuse me. Dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Anna," said Emily.

They walked into the dining room and sat down. Emily waited for the first course to be served before she answered Lorelai. "I was only wondering because you know that your father has a tremendous amount of business experience and he could probably offer you some advice or help if you ever needed it and I don't believe you've asked yet."

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Mom, right now, I'm not at a point where I need advice about international insurance matters. As soon as that happens, I'll give you guys a call."

"Lorelai, really, there's no need to be rude," Richard admonished in a weary tone. "Your mother was simply offering me as a helper. The business world can be a lonely place. If you ever need advice, I'm here. That's all she was saying."

Lorelai suspected otherwise. "Well, thank you dad, but as it happens we're doing just fine so far."

"Fine," said Richard.

"Fine," said Emily.

There was silence for a beat, and then Rory said, "So, mom, anything else new? How's Stars Hollow?"

Lorelai smiled. "It's fine. Luke adopted a cat from under a dumpster and she's currently living at our house. Babette and Morey forgot to pull their shade down again this past Tuesday night and the sight was truly horrifying. Miss Patty's newest group of students are adorable and you should see them in their tutus!"

Rory pouted. "Wait! We have a cat? I've been asking you for years to get a cat. I finally leave and now you get a cat? So unfair."

Emily added, "Really Lorelai, a cat from under a dumpster is not the healthiest thing to bring into your house."

"Don't worry mom, Luke brought her to the vet and had her cleaned and fixed before he brought her over. She fine.  And actually really cute. I wish I had relented and gotten one a long time ago. Rory you'll have to come and visit her soon."

"What's her name?" asked Rory.

"Luke said I could name her and after long thought I chose Lulu after him, since he's the one who rescued her," Lorelai answered proudly.

"Awwwwww," cooed Rory.

"Luke…isn't that the diner man?" asked Richard.

"Yeah, dad, but 'diner man' is only what we call him behind his back," smirked Lorelai.

Richard rolled his eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out who you're talking about. He was at Rory's graduation, correct?"

Suddenly, Emily cut in. "Oh my goodness! Lorelai are you seeing the diner man?"

Lorelai was taken aback for a moment but recovered quickly. "Mom! That's none of your business. We were talking about Lulu – "

"Yes, your cat whom you got from and named after Luke," Emily pointed out sharply.

"Not _my_ cat. _Luke's_ cat. The situation is only temporary," Lorelai lied.

"You just said it was your cat," Emily pressed.

Lorelai huffed. "Can we change the subject please?"

Richard said, "All your mother is wondering is if you're seeing anyone now that Rory's off to college."

"Dad, it's been a week!" Not that that had anything to do with anything. She had started seeing someone the first week Rory was gone.

"So?" asked Emily.

"Mom. Dad. As soon as I'm ready to share my love life with you, I will."

Rory was staring at her. Lorelai avoided her eyes. The four finished dinner without additional drama.

As Lorelai walked Rory to her car she said, "Listen I need to talk to you."

Rory smiled and nodded. "You're totally seeing Luke, aren't you?"

Shocked, Lorelai sputtered, "How did- I just- Why would-"

"Mom, it's okay. You guys have been dancing around each other for years. You can date whomever you want."

"We haven't been _dancing_ around each other for years," Lorelai denied.

"Okay, let's call a spade a spade," Rory said with her hands resting on her hips. "You've been flirting with each other for years."

Lorelai gaped at her daughter and then her face softened. "So, you're not upset?"

"Why would I be upset? I love you and I love Luke, so what's not to love about the situation?"

"You love Luke?" Lorelai asked, dumbfounded.

"Well, yeah. We see him everyday. He's always been good to us. Generous, helpful, patient, kind, should I go on? Plus, he's our coffee connection. Again, what's not to love?"

Lorelai hugged her. "I love you, babe."

"I love you, too, Mom.

"Okay, drive safe back to school and since this is the second week and we've both managed to be strong the first week, I expect daily updates."

Rory laughed, "Got it. I expect the same from you."

Lorelai watched Rory drive away. She wanted to cry she was so happy and proud of her daughter. Why was letting her go so difficult? The world was big and bad, she answered herself. It was so easy to get knocked around or hurt.

She walked back to the Jeep and drove home feeling a little fragile.


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Lorelai entered her house and Lulu met her in the entryway mewing piteously.

"Oh, did you miss me?" She bent down and stroked Lulu's head. Lulu answered with a loud mew. "I'm sorry. I was having dinner with Grandma and Grandpa. We talked about you. Let's give daddy a call, shall we?"

Lorelai stood straight up at her words and realized what she'd said. "Oh my God. I am SO the cat lady. I just referred to Luke as 'daddy' which would make me 'mommy'…? This is _so_ not good!"

Lorelai wandered into the kitchen with her head in her hands and froze. There, just beside the backdoor, was a pile of poo. Cat poo. "What did you DO?" She turned around and glared at Lulu who sat calmly in the doorway to the living room. "Bad kitty!"

"Ugh!" Lorelai made a face as she grabbed some paper towels and cleaned up the mess. "All you have to do is feed her _once_ in the morning and _once_ at night and clean her _litter_ every few days," she mimicked Luke's instructions to her. "No body ever mentioned cleaning up _cat poo_."

Lulu seemed bored of watching Lorelai so she leaned over and began to scratch her ear. Lorelai shot daggers with her eyes at Lulu.

The phone rang. "What," Lorelai answered gruffly.

"Hey, it's me," Luke rumbled in her ear. "What's wrong?"

"Luke, your cat took a dump on my floor," she bit out. "I'm cleaning it up."

He chuckled, picturing her cleaning up cat poo. "Sorry to hear that. Do you need any help?"

"No," she answered. "I got it."

He paused. "Did something happen tonight at your parents?"

"No," she said a little too defensively. "Why can't I be pissed about the cat?"

"You can," he told her, "but I thought we had plans. Are you seriously canceling because of the cat?"

"I'm canceling because I just finished cleaning up cat shit. I'm tired and I just want to go to bed," Lorelai threw the last of the paper towels away and crossed her arms with the phone pressed against her ear.

Luke's silence over the phone line was deafening. "Fine," he finally said. "Be alone. I'll be here." And then he hung up on her.

Lorelai stared at the receiver in her hand. He had hung up on her. She threw the handset onto the couch and stomped upstairs to change. In her room she took off her clothes and put on her pajamas. She stared at the bed. It was still unmade from last night's activities. She got closer to it and she could smell him in the sheets.

"What have I done?" Why had Rory mentioned love? Why couldn't it be simpler than that? She had a back track record when it came to love. Granted, she'd been talking to Sookie about Luke being a permanent part of the family. It was different when someone else said it, though. She considered going back downstairs for the phone and calling him right back. But she was stubborn. Lulu bounded up the stairs and jumped onto the bed. The kitten had no fear. She calmly stretched and then walked up to the pillow Luke had used last night and settled herself on top of it, clearly waiting for Lorelai to come to bed.

Her anger had dissipated, but she was reluctant to call him. "What do you think Lulu? Should I call? It's not his fault that you pooed. And it's not his fault that Rory loves him." Lulu closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Damn." Slowly, she walked downstairs and found the handset on the couch where she'd thrown it. She dialed his number.

It rang three times and she thought he had turned the ringer off. Finally, he answered, "Hello."

"Hi. It's me."

"Yeah," he sounded cautious.

"Look, I'm sorry," she apologized quickly. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. Something did happen at my parents and I was taking it out on you and that was wrong. I apologize."

"Okay."

"Do you still want to come over?" she asked as she picked at a loose thread on the couch.

"I don't know," he answered still sounding cautious and upset.

"Why?"

"Lorelai, I'm not your punching bag. I can be there for you, but this isn't going to work if you treat me like I'm not your equal in this relationship. And before you flip out, I'm not saying that we have to _define_ our relationship. I just don't want you to use random crap against us. Against me."

She nodded and understood so she said, "Okay. I won't ever again."

Luke blew out his breath and she realized he'd been holding it. "Okay. If you still want me to, I'd like to come over."

"I want you to."

They hung up and she waited for him in the entryway. He didn't even have a chance to knock. She opened the door and he came inside. Once in, she wrapped her arms around his middle and he held her tight.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he said softly.

She led him upstairs.

Later, when they were lying in the dark and wrapped under her quilt he asked softly, "So what happened tonight that freaked you out?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered with her eyes closed and her fingers playing on his chest. "Not right now anyway."

"Okay."

In the early hours of the morning Lorelai felt him get out of bed. "Hey," she mumbled. "Where're you going?"

"Work. Gotta open up in an hour. Go back to sleep."

"Okay," she murmured.  "I'll be in for breakfast."

"I can't wait." After kissing her goodbye, she heard him walk down the stairs and open and close the front door. Lorelai closed her eyes again and hugged his pillow to her chest.

Later that morning Lorelai pushed open the door of the diner and made her way to the counter. "Coffee, please," she moaned to Luke who stood watching her.

"How about some tea instead?"

"Coffee."

I've got all different flavors of tea."

"Coffee."

"I've also got Lipton."

"If you don't fill up a mug for me in five seconds you will be very sorry."

"How sorry."

"Get ready to join Yoda in the afterworld, young Skywalker."

He laughed and poured her a mug of coffee. "You want anything to go with that?"

"Eggs, scrambled. Bacon, well-done. Kiss, on the lips."

He wrote the order out and gave her a kiss. Miss Patty stood at the counter and said, "Aren't you two adorable," before she walked away.

Luke's face darkened and he said to Lorelai, "I am not adorable. Men are not adorable."

Lorelai smiled and said, "You're a little adorable."

He left to get her breakfast. She sipped at her mug.

Taylor joined her at the counter after a moment. "Good morning, Lorelai."

"Morning, Taylor."

"I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but I'd like to express my concern for you."

"Concern?"

"Yes, Lorelai. Concern. If you were interested in dating someone, I have several nephews who you might have found appealing. They all have good jobs, none of them wear flannel or baseball caps, and they all shave on a regular basis."

"Taylor, that sweet of you, but – "

"Get out, Taylor." Luke had clearly heard every word.

"No need to get upset, Luke, I'm just trying to be neighborly."

"Right. I'm sure." Luke set Lorelai's plate down in front of her and said again, "Get out."

"Fine. Lorelai if you change your mind, you know where to find me." Taylor left in a huff.

"I can't believe that guy," said Luke.

"Please," shrugged Lorelai, "its just Taylor. Can I get a refill?"

He poured her more coffee as she took a forkful of eggs. "Mmmmm," she said.

Luke was still glaring at Taylor through the window of the diner. "Glad you like it."

"Why're you so upset?"

"Why am I so upset?" he repeated.

"Yeah. Why are you so upset? It's just Taylor."

"I'm upset because he practically propositioned you."

"No. All he said was that he has some nephews who he could have set me up with if I had wanted. But believe me, the day that I want to let Taylor set me up with a member of his family is the day I rip off my own arm so that I can beat myself to death with the bloody stump."

Luke stared at her, somewhat mollified. "You're sure?"

"Luke. Please."

"Okay."

"You know what, though?"

"What?"

"You're even more adorable when you're jealous."

"I am NOT jealous. I just didn't think it was appropriate."

"Appropriate for Taylor to offer me a date while I'm not-dating you?"

"Exactly."

She grinned at him. "Jealous."

"Drink your coffee," he grunted at her and walked into the kitchen.


	8. Part 8

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters, just the story idea.

Later that afternoon, with Luke still at the diner, Lorelai called Rory.  They'd made it the first week, God knows how, not speaking on a daily basis, but that was all about to change. 

"Hey mom!"

"Hey!  Whatcha up to?"  Lorelai lay sprawled on the couch with Lulu lying sprawled across Lorelai's chest.  Absently, Lorelai stroked Lulu's back and there was a faint rumble of a purr, as if the kitten couldn't decide which would be a better use of her energy:  sleep or enjoy the attention.

"Not much," Rory answered, "Studying mostly.  You know, it's funny.  When I first started wearing that Chilton uniform, I didn't really like it.  But now, I waste so much time every morning deciding what to wear.  I hate that even more."

"A woman's life is one great travesty from start to finish," answered Lorelai playfully.

"Mom, that's not what I meant.  Obviously, my clothing crisis has not yet reached travesty-proportions."

Lorelai giggled.  "So are you saying that you don't have enough choices?  Because you know it's Saturday and I'm pretty much available.  Do you wanna meet at the mall?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying.  I've got plenty of clothes.  My mother the clotheshorse took care of that.  It's just that deciding from among them all is time consuming."

"Poor baby," chortled Lorelai.

"Yeah, yeah.  So what are you doing?"

"I'm just hanging out on the couch.  Lulu is using me as a cushion, so even if you wanted to go to the mall, that would have to depend on whether Lulu would have gotten up by the time I would have needed to leave."

"Awwww.  So did grandma and grandpa freak you out last night?"

"Well, they didn't help the situation," Lorelai responded grimly.  "I mean, I should have known better than to brink up Lulu, but I just never expected them to turn the evening into the Spanish Inquisition."

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition."

"You're hilarious," Lorelai noted dryly.

"I know.  It's a gift."

Lorelai giggled.  "Seriously, though," said Rory, "I want the details on you and Luke.  Not _details_ details, but what's going on?  Are you guys a couple now?"

With a weary sigh, Lorelai admitted, "I don't know, honey.  It's been a week."

"Does he stay over?"

"Yeah," conceded Lorelai, wondering why she felt like she was confessing something naughty to her mother.

"And you like him."

"No, Rory, he repulses me," Lorelai deadpanned.  "Why would I be involved with him if I didn't like him."

"Sarcasm is not necessary.  I'm just trying to gauge how _much_ you like him."

"A lot," said Lorelai quietly.  "I like him a lot.  He's a good guy."

"The best," Rory agreed.

"He's probably the nicest guy I've ever met.  I mean, he's all gruff on the outside, but inside he's…."

"Yeah," prompted Rory.

"I don't know.  He's soft.  And sweet.  And kind."

"Stop you're gushing," Rory teased.

Lorelai laughed.  "Well, tough.  You asked."

"I know."

"I just feel different about him than I ever did about Max or even your dad.  I mean…I loved your dad when we were in high school.  But things change.  You grow up.  The more life experience you get, the less real those feelings seem.  I guess what I'm saying is that…my feelings for Luke are stronger than the feelings I've had for any other guy in my life."

"Wow," said Rory.

"Yeah, but I'm still not sure what those feelings are."

"You just said – "

"I know what I said."

"Is this because I said I loved him?" Rory asked.  "Because that shouldn't change anything.  It's like what you just said:  he's a really good guy.  Kind, decent, thoughtful, you know all this.  He's been there for us a thousand times when dad wouldn't or couldn't or said he would and then didn't.  For all those times, I've definitely got a soft spot for Luke.  Why does that surprise you?"

Lorelai thought.  "It doesn't.  Just hearing you say it out loud made me a little mentally ill."

"More than usual?"

"Hey!"

Rory giggled.  "Sorry.  But you have to admit.  Don't you have a soft spot for Luke?  Just for all those times he was there for us when dad wasn't?"

"Yeah."

"And would you really be surprised if that soft spot turned into a…" Rory thought for a second, "a love spot?"

"A _love_ spot?" Lorelai asked dryly.

"Just go with me on this.  People don't do what Luke has done for us if they don't also have soft spots.  Knowing that he probably felt about us the way we feel about him only made my soft spot get bigger.  No one had to say the words out loud.  They were just understood."

"I guess I see what you're saying," Lorelai conceded thoughtfully.

"Good.  So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, Ror.  We're a week into the relationship.  Don't you think it's a little soon to start throwing around words like…'_love_ spot.'"

Rory giggled.  "I can see your point.  Take things slow."

"Thank you for your advice, doctor.  I'm feeling much better now."

"Anytime, Ms. Gilmore.  Say don't you have a brilliant and beautiful daughter off at college somewhere?"

Lorelai laughed and Lulu shifted positions slightly.  "Why, yes doctor, I do.  Although, she's more brains now, than beauty."

Rory gasped in mock outrage, "Hey!  That wasn't very nice!"

"Just kidding!  Mommy has to keep you on your toes."

"Ha ha.  Okay, my study break is up.  I gotta go."

"Okay," said Lorelai.  "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"Bye."

"Bye, mom."

 Lorelai looked down at Lulu, still sprawled across her chest.  The kitten was sleeping peacefully as if she hadn't a care in the world.  Lorelai smiled.  She definitely had a soft spot for the cat and it was in terrible danger of growing into a love spot.  She wondered what kind of a spot she had for Luke.


	9. Part 9

Disclaimer:  I don't own the characters, just the story idea.

Luke stood at the diner's counter bent at the waist, elbows and forearms resting on the countertop, fingers loosely threaded together.  His right foot was to the left of his left food and standing on its end, just the toe of his boot touching the ground. 

Business was slow.  There were no more tables to wipe down.  No irritating customers to yell at.  Nothing to fill, nothing to empty, nothing to do.  Luke was board.  But in a good way.  As he absently gazed around at the two tables of tourists eating their late lunches, he smiled at the thought of going to Lorelai's that night.

He was amazed at how right the monotony of domesticity felt.  It was Sunday, meaning they had first spent their night together three days ago – on Thursday.  Other than the cat poo incident, which neither had brought up again, things were going very well. 

He usually arrived as soon as he could get away.  Sometimes this meant he'd get there before the diner was closed, others, he'd have to wait until he closed it himself.  Last night he'd gone to her place after closing up.  She'd greeted him at the door with a kiss.  They'd walked with they're arms around each other's waists into the living room where they'd sat and watched the evening news.  Lorelai had complained about it, no big surprise there, and she'd eventually been able to talk him into going upstairs.

He marveled at her spirit.  She was so outgoing and confident in the real world that he had always expected (but never really thought he'd get to find out for himself) that those characteristics would carry over into the bedroom.  She was someone who couldn't get enough life. 

With Nicole, the sex had been just that: sex.  No real emotion one way or the other for either of them.  Not that that meant the sex was bad.  It wasn't, it was good.  But it was cool and detached.  Neither invested enough into the other to make a real connection or to make it a real loss when they'd finally ended it. 

With Lorelai there was nothing but connection.  Gone was the aloof, clean and polite sex with Nicole.  Lorelai made love to him.  And he made love to her.  He'd committed to memory the shape and curve of her entire body.  She had done the same.  Foreplay became less of a means to an end and more of a way to worship each other.  He found that he wanted nothing more than to lie next to her for the rest of his life, learning everything there was to know about her. 

In spite of all this, though, he worried.  She had not confided in him the reasons for her upset on Friday night.  He knew something had happened at her parent's house, but couldn't know what, couldn't force it out of her, and couldn't understand why she wasn't telling him about it.  But he was a patient man.  He could wait for her to tell him. 

Luke looked around the diner again and toyed with the idea of hiring extra help.  Fall and the holiday season always brought an increase in the tourists who came through and it would make sense to get additional serving staff.  He could make Caesar assistant manager, and he, Luke, could get away more.  Be with Lorelai more.  He wondered what she would think of that.  He wondered what Rory would think of that. 

Rory was definitely something to consider.  What if all this was too much for her?  What if she refused to accept it?  Luke sighed and unfolded his hands as one table came up to pay their bill.  He guessed he'd have to cross that bridge when he came to it.  Wasn't her birthday coming up? 


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters, just the story idea.

A/N:  Wow.  The sheer amount of positive feedback is what's keeping this fic going.  I was ready to bid it farewell when I posted it here.  Now, it may never die.  Thank you all for the wonderful things you've said and the encouragement you've given me.  Y'all rock my world.

---

Luke and Lorelai were nestled in the cushions of her couch Wednesday night, Lulu draped across their laps, purring loudly.  Lorelai wore a pair of men's cotton pajama bottoms with a white tank top and socks.  Luke wore his jeans, t-shirt and flannel with the arms rolled to the elbow, and his backwards ball cap.  Although he'd brought dinner with him from the diner, Lorelai was snacking on a bag of chips as they watched a re-run of _That 70s Show_.  Luke had gotten Caesar to cover at the diner so that he could take off early for Lorelai's. 

"I love that Hyde," said Lorelai as the show went to commercial.  "He's so good for Jackie.  She's really started growing up since they've been going out.  I so hope they find a way to keep it together next season."

Luke digested this and then said, "You do realize this is just a show, right?  Hyde and Jackie aren't real."

Lorelai put one index finger in each ear and started making "la la la" noises.  Luke smiled indulgently and allowed, "Okay, fine.  Jackie and Hyde were meant for one another.  Donna and Eric are fantastic, even if he is on the skinny side and she's a – what was it? – Gargantuan?"

"Thank you," said Lorelai.  "Now if only Kelso and Fez would hook up."

"Stop!" cried Luke.  "This isn't _Six Feet Under_!"

"You know, I'm very proud of all the pop-culture you've been absorbing off me.  A week ago you didn't even know HBO _had_ original programming.  You're an inspiration."

"Please stop.  For the love of God and all that is holy.  Please stop."

Lorelai giggled as another commercial came on.  "Oh, look!  IHOP!  Cream cheese French toast with cinnamon and syrup and bacon and oh my God, I think I'm going to be faint.  Gotta remember this commercial.  This is my order for tomorrow morning."

Luke rolled his eyes.  "You remember it.  It's you're order.  By the way, do you know how many calories are in French toast?"

"What exactly are you implying?" she asked with a perfectly arched brow.

"Nothing.  I'm just asking a question."

"When a man asks a woman a question that has to do with the amount of calories she is about to ingest, it's never nothing," Lorelai informed him pointedly.

Luke sighed.  "All I'm saying is that it's not the best way to start off your morning.  Sugar and carbs and bacon fat are all very bad things to put into your body to begin with.  The last thing you want to do is put them in at the same time first thing in the morning."

Lorelai considered this for a moment and then replied, "So far it hasn't done any harm."

Luke shook his head and then deftly tried to change the subject.  "Hey, you know what tomorrow is?" 

Lorelai thought for a minute.  "Ummm, let's see.  _That 70s Show_ is on tonight, so that makes this Wednesday.  That means tomorrow's Thursday, right?"

"And what about Thursday is important?" Luke prompted.

Lorelai stared at him and then said, "Oh!  It's been a whole week, hasn't it?  Wow."

"Yep.  So far, so good, right?"

Lorelai smiled at Luke and said, "Yeah.  So far, so very good.  I have to say, this has been fantastic.  Who would've thought?"

"Who, indeed?"  They settled further into the cushions of her couch and Lorelai leaned her head against his shoulder.

Luke tried to think of a way to casually bring up Rory.

"So," he began, "what's going on for this weekend?  I assume you've got dinner with your parents Friday night."

Lorelai groaned and let her head fall to her other shoulder.  "Ugh.  Yes, I've got the gruesome twosome on Friday.  That'll be fun."

"Rory'll be there, though."

Lorelai immediately brightened.  "That's true!  God, I miss her so much.  I'm going to see if she wants to come home for the weekend soon.  Oh, and her birthday is coming up.  I'd like to have a party for her, or take her to dinner or something."

"That sounds nice.  I think she'd really like that."  Luke paused.  He didn't want to assume that Lorelai had told Rory about them.  But he didn't know how to bring it up.  What if she hadn't told Rory?  What if Rory came home for the weekend?  Would he be unwelcome at the house?  But the whole town knew what was going on.  Surely, Lorelai would tell Rory before Rory came home so that she wasn't shocked to hear the gossip.  But then, it's only been a week!  How could Lorelai even know what to tell Rory? 

"Have you even heard a word that I've said?" Lorelai was staring at him.  Clearly she'd been talking while he'd been having the mini freak-out session in his head.

"Sorry.  I guess I'm a little tired.  What did you say?"

"I said, we should think of something good to get her for her birthday this year.  I'm going to head to the mall this weekend and do some scouting around.  Do you want to come?"

"Me?"

"No, William Shatner.  Of course _you_.  Why, don't you want to come?"

"Yes, I want to come –"

"Dirty!"

"Lorelai," he warned.

"Sorry, continue."

"I just wasn't sure you wanted to include me on a gift, that's all."

"Well, I'll probably get her more than one gift, but do you not want to be included on any gift at all?"  Lorelai's eyes were wide with something he couldn't quite get a handle on.

"No, I just wasn't sure if you'd even told her about…us."

"Oh.  Well, I have."  Suddenly Lorelai felt as if she'd said too much.

"And?"  Luke prompted.

"And what?"

"And what does she think?  Is she okay with it all?"

Lorelai held her tongue for a moment.  She knew Rory was more than okay with it, but she needed to find a way to tell Luke this without mentioning the love spots.

"Yes," she began.  "She's fine with it."

Luke waited.  Surely there had to be more.

"That's it?  She's fine with it?  What did she say?"

"She said she's happy for us and that it was totally fine with her."

He had the feeling that there was something else that she wasn't telling him.  "So Rory knows and she's fine with it.  Great."

Lorelai nodded, "Yup.  Great." 

Luke sighed.  She was definitely holding out on him.  Her forehead puckered for just a second when she'd agreed with him and he'd known her long enough to know that that was one of her tells.  He was smart enough to know that he couldn't force it out of her, though, but he wished she'd tell him.  He didn't want to be blind-sided by anything.

"So do you want to come to the mall with me?  Check out possible birthday presents?"

In all honesty, the mall was the last place Luke wanted to go.  Yet, how could he say no?  "Sure, okay.  I can rearrange Saturday's schedule so that I open and Caesar comes in for the afternoon shift.  As long as we're back for the dinner rush, it should be fine."

Lorelai smiled at him.  Lulu awoke suddenly and jumped to the coffee table where she promptly vomited.  "Gah!" shouted Lorelai.  "Bad kitty!"

Luke stood quickly, picked up Lulu and brought her into the kitchen.  Then he grabbed paper towels and went back into the living room and to clean up the mess.  He was expecting a very angry Lorelai, but surprisingly, she passed him on his way to the living room.  She went right to Lulu in the kitchen and crouched on the floor stroking the kitten's fur.  After finishing with the coffee table, Luke came back into the kitchen.  "I think she ate too fast this evening.  Just before you came over I fed her and she chowed down," Lorelai explained.  "It must not have agreed with her stomach."

Luke smiled.  "You might be right."  He deposited the paper towels in the garbage under the sink and sat on the floor by Lorelai.  He rubbed Lulu's forehead.  "Feeling better?"  Lulu purred.  "I guess that's a yes."

Lorelai smiled at Luke.  "Poor girl.  Thanks for cleaning it up."

"No problem.  Sorry she was sick."

"Not your fault," replied Lorelai.  "Luke, I know I was hesitant at first and last Friday I maybe flew off the handle a little bit, but I want you to know how much I love having Lulu here."

Luke smiled.  "I'm really glad.  Do you…want to talk about last Friday?"

Lorelai looked away.  "Maybe later."

Luke's smile faded.  "Okay."

An awkward silence crept in and took up residence.  Finally, Lulu wandered away, bored with the attention, and Luke stood and went back into the living room.

Lorelai stared at his retreating figure and wished she wasn't such a coward.  Why couldn't she just tell him what had happened?  Why couldn't she tell him she was afraid of inflicting her parents on him, and that Rory had love spots for him, and that she might have love spots, too?  Why were the words so difficult? 

Her gaze drifted to the fridge and she opened it and pulled out a can of Redi-whip.  Maybe she couldn't fix things, but she could put a band-aid on with some whipped cream.

"Hey, Luke," she called as she walked back into the living room, shaking the can.


	11. Part 11

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters, just the story idea.

A/N:  This is a rather long chapter, but I didn't want to skip a Friday night dinner and go right to the mall trip – I love a good Richard and Emily scene.  Again, thanks for all the kind words and encouragement.  They definitely have been the steam behind this fic.

On Friday evening Lorelai stopped at the diner for a coffee on her way to her parents'.

Luke was nearby taking an order from a table with a woman who looked to be in her early twenties.  Lorelai eyed the woman as she giggled at something Luke said.  Lorelai couldn't quite overhear anything, but it was fairly obvious that the tramp was hitting on Luke. 

Luke smiled at the tramp before walking away and smiled wider when he saw Lorelai at the counter.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" she asked teasingly.

Luke's smile vanished and he rolled his eyes.  "Be serious," he replied.

"Okay, seriously.  How old is she, twelve?  Is she with her parents or did she ride her two-wheeler all the way from home?"

Luke listened as he poured her a coffee to go.  "Are you kidding?  Because I would love it if you were kidding."

Lorelai stared at him and then took her coffee.  "I guess I'm kidding.  But, you know, she was definitely interested in you.  Are you sure you wouldn't rather be not-dating someone more her age?  More flexible, less baggage…."

Luke looked at her very seriously and said, "There is no one in the world I'd rather be not-dating than you."

"Okay," said Lorelai with a half-smile.  "I'll call you when I get home. Do you still want to do the mall this weekend?"

"Absolutely.  I'm there."

"Okay.  Bye."  Lorelai gave him a long kiss goodbye and hoped the tramp was watching.  Hands off, it said.  He's mine.

Lorelai arrived at her parent's house ahead of Rory and debated whether or not she should go in.  After several seconds, she finally pushed open her car door and made her way to the doorbell, all the while taking huge gulps of the coffee. 

Lorelai smiled at the new maid she led the way into the living room.  Richard and Emily met her there and Lorelai was pretty sure their faces fell a little when they saw who it was.

"Hello," she said with a little too much cheer.

"Oh, Lorelai," said Emily.  "It's you.  We thought it might be Rory since she arrived first last week."

"Sorry to disappoint," said Lorelai a bit testily.

"Not at all," replied Richard.  "What can I get you to drink?"

"White wine, please." And keep 'em coming, she thought to herself.

Richard moved to get the drinks.  "Emily?"

"The same, Richard."

"So how are you both?" Lorelai asked.

"We're fine," said Emily.  "What's new in your life?  How's your cat?"

Lorelai smiled, softening a bit.  "Lulu is fine, thanks.  Actually – " The doorbell cut her off.

"It's Rory!" cried Emily as Richard left the drinks and they both flew to the front door.

"Hi!" Rory called as she made her way into the house.  Richard and Emily met her in the foyer leaving Lorelai to trail behind.

"Mom!  Hi!"  Rory gave Lorelai a tight hug before they walked back into the living room arm in arm.

The conversation centered on Rory and Yale until halfway through dinner when Rory said, "So, Mom.  How are Luke and Lulu?"

Lorelai gave a smile, but it faltered when Emily said, "Oh, yes.  Lorelai.  Do tell us about your cat.  That will be just as interesting as hearing about Yale."

Straightening her shoulders, Lorelai decided to battle sarcasm with more sarcasm.  "You know, I bet it will be.  Lulu is great.  She's been putting on weight, which is excellent.  Being a street cat doesn't usually pay well and she was having a hard time making ends meet.  After rent, well, who's got money for food, right?"

"Lorelai, really," reproached Richard.

"Just trying to spice things up.  I know that I can't possibly compete with Rory for stimulating conversation or anecdotes involving the Ivy League."  Lorelai tried not to sound bitter.

"Mom, it's okay," tried Rory.  "We want to hear about what's going on with you."  Lorelai tried not to feel as if she were being humored.

"Rory, your mother never fails to astonish me," said Emily.  "All right Lorelai.  You've made your point.  How _are_ things?"

Lorelai sat silently for a moment.  Three pairs of eyes were focused on her and she suddenly felt bogged down under the weight.

"Things are good.  Fine.  Lulu is fine.  Luke is fine.  Sookie is fine.  Everybody's fine," she answered lamely.

"Well, fine," said Emily.  "Are you seeing anyone nice?"

"Um, yeah, actually I am."  _Why_ had she said that?  Lord, it had just slipped out. 

Rory put her fork down.  "Oh, how nice.  Anyone we might know?" asked Richard.

"Yes, you know him."

"Well, are you going to keep us in suspense?  Lord, I hope it's not that Stiles boy.  Didn't you meet him at that auction last summer Lorelai?  Please tell me it's not him.  His parents can only be described as _abhorrent_.  Richard, do you remember that dinner party…when was that?  Five, ten years ago…?"

"Mom!  It's not the Stiles boy.  It's Luke the diner man."

"Luke!  Well, so there is something going on between you two," exclaimed Richard. 

"I knew it!" cried Emily.  "Ha!  I wondered how long that would take.  For heaven's sake, Lorelai, it certainly took you long enough."

"Excuse me?" said Lorelai.  "Took me long enough?  How dare you!"

"How dare us what?" asked Emily.  "And why did you lie to us last week?  Obviously you knew about this then."

"How dare you treat my life as if it were a television show to be mocked and laughed at."  To herself, Lorelai acknowledged the irony that she and Rory were usually the first to mock anything.  This felt too personal, though.  "Yes, I knew about it last week, but the relationship was just over a day old.  I wanted to walk around in it for a while before I allowed you both to pick it apart."

"Both?" asked Emily coldly.  "So Rory knows about it already.  I see.  We're the last to know as usual."

"Mom, don't you think you're over-reacting just a little?"

"Lorelai, you have to understand that we want to be a part of your life," explained Richard.

"Well, you have to understand that when I open the door for you to come in, it's not nice to slam it closed again."

Emily sulked in her chair.  "So," tried Richard, "you've been seeing each other just over a week, then?"

"Yes," answered Lorelai.

"And will you be bringing him by for dinner some day?" Emily wondered aloud.

"Eventually, if things work out, that is a possibility," acknowledged Lorelai.

"Good.  We'd like to get to know him better.  He seems like a very hard-working young man," Richard noted.

Lorelai nodded.  "He is.  He's great.  So, Rory, your birthday is coming up!"  Luckily, this brought the conversation back to Rory and Lorelai relinquished the spotlight gratefully. 

As they walked to their cars at the end of the evening, Rory said, "Well, that definitely could have been worse."

"Rory, when that's the best thing you have to say about something, then you know it was pretty much crap.  God, I can't believe I was stupid enough to tell them."

"At least they didn't tell you how wrong it was.  They were supportive, they just didn't like being the last to know."

"Yeah, point taken.  Listen," said Lorelai, changing the subject again, "for your birthday this year, I know it falls in the middle of the week, so you probably can't come home, but I want to have a day just for us one weekend and I'd like Luke and I to take you to dinner one night."

Rory smiled.  "Absolutely.  I did try to rearrange some stuff, but I really can't miss this one class and staying over wouldn't work.  I'm sorry."

Lorelai shrugged, trying not to care.  Her baby was so busy these days.  "It's okay.  I figured you wouldn't be able to, so that's why I'm suggesting you and me and one day of fun and then one night dinner, the three of us.  Sound good?"

"Sounds excellent!  I can't wait."  They embraced and then went their separate ways.

Lorelai could hear Lulu mewing on the other side of the door as she inserted her key into the lock and opened the door. 

"Hi, baby!  How's my girl?"  Lulu loudly expressed her unhappiness at being left alone all evening long.  "My goodness you're a mouthy one, aren't you?"  Lorelai kicked her shoes off in the entryway and tossed her purse and keys near the door.  As she stepped toward the kitchen Lulu pressed up close to her legs and purred. 

As Lorelai dialed the number to Luke's she headed upstairs to change her clothes. 

"Luke's," he answered.

"Hi, I'd like to order a pizza for delivery please.  I want a large pie with everything except cheese because it makes me gassy, and it'll be going to 37 Maple Street, and if you show up wearing anything but a thong, don't expect a tip."  Lorelai paused and waited.

"Could you do me a favor and never do that again?" 

"Hey, I could have gone the exotic dancer route.  I'm sure all the customers would have loved to see your face get all red as I described to you exactly what _I_ was wearing – oops – or rather, what I _wasn't_ wearing."

"Lorelai," he warned.

"Okay, fine.  Are you coming over soon?"

"Yup, Caesar and I are closing up now.  I'll be over in a little bit."

"Okay, see you then."

"Okay."

Lorelai paused.  It would be so easy to say it now, as they hung up the phone.  Just a quick 'I love you.'  But it would change everything.

"Lorelai?"

"Uh huh?"

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing.  I'll see you in a little bit.  Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up.  Lulu jumped up to the bed and attacked a pair of pants that Lorelai had left there that morning.  The kitten was hilarious.  Her ears and paws were too big for her body and she was wonderfully graceless.  She'd never seen a cat miss so many jumps.  Lorelai sat down on the bed and scratched behind Lulu's ears.  "Okay, you got me," she said.  "I have a love spot for you and I think I've got one for your daddy, too."  Lulu squinted her eyes at Lorelai and purred loudly.

"How do you think he feels?  Should I ask him?  Has he said anything to you about me?  Could you pass him a note in gym class?  What if he says it's too soon?  What if he wants to date women like that tramp in the diner tonight?  What if Nicole comes back and tries to steal him away?  Why am I asking you these questions?  You're not my shrink.  That's Rory's job." 

Lorelai stood and finished changing into pink cotton pajamas with pictures of chocolate cupcakes on them and went back downstairs.  In the kitchen she opened the fridge and pulled out the almost-empty can of Redi-whip.  As she shook it up, she pulled a spoon out of a drawer her lips curved into a smile as she thought about what they'd done with the stuff the other night.  She squirted some whipped cream onto the spoon and shoveled it into her mouth. 

"Mmmmm," she said as she wandered into the living room. 

On the couch she ate spoonfuls of Redi-whip as she channel-surfed and waited for Luke to arrive.  Lulu joined her moments later and sniffed suspiciously at the whipped cream before bounding to the door expectantly.  Lorelai knew Lulu had heard something outside.  Sure enough, Luke knocked a few seconds later and she jumped up to let him in.

"Hi," she said as she opened the door.

"Hi," he answered, sounding tired.  He saw the can in her hand and smiled.  "A repeat performance?  I don't think there's enough left unless you bought more."

She laughed.  "No, this is just a little midnight snack."  She gave him a kiss and he pulled her into a warm hug.  She buried her nose into his neck and breathed deeply.  "You smell good."

Luke chuckled.  "I smell like a fry cook."  He pulled back.  "Nice jammies."

Lorelai spun around to show them off.  "Thanks.  And you don't smell like a fry cook.  You smell like you."

"And what does that smell like?" he asked skeptically.

"I don't know.  Like Luke."

"Very enlightening.  How were your parents?"

"Ugh," sighed Lorelai.  She walked into the kitchen to deposit the Redi-whip back into the fridge as she said, "Driving me crazy as always.  They want to spend some time with you."

"Me?  Why, what for?"  Luke was stunned.  Clearly, she'd brought them up at dinner tonight.  She hadn't told him she was going to and now she acted like it was the most natural thing in the world.  He followed her into the kitchen.

"To get to know you better, why do people normally want to spend time with other people?"  She replied.

"I gathered that much.  Why do they want to spend time with me specifically as opposed to, oh, I don't know, say Kirk?"

Lorelai stood with her back to the sink and her hands propped up behind her on the counter.  "Well, I guess because I told them we were…seeing each other."

"Oh," answered Luke casually as he slowly drifted nearer to where she stood.  "And how did that go over?"

"Better than I had hoped, actually.  My mother threw a fit, but it was only about a 4.6 on the Richter scale.  My father tried to get me to see her side of it and once again failed miserably."

Luke sighed.  She was being Lorelai: talking too much, without really saying anything.  "So they were unhappy?"  He asked tentatively.

"No," allowed Lorelai, "they seemed genuinely pleased.  I think my mother's quote was, 'It's about time.  I wondered how long it would take you.'"

Luke let out his breath.  That was definitely progress.  Emily suspected that Lorelai had strong feelings for him.  "So why was there fighting?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes.  "Because Rory knew before they did.  They think they're the last to know everything.  You'd think they would have figured out by now that it's reacting like this that makes me not want to tell them _anything_."

Luke stood before her and rubbed her shoulders.  "Well, at least they weren't horrified at your taste."  She looked up at him. 

"That's true.  At least they've met you before and like you.  It won't be such a shock when you see them again."

"I think it'll be fine."

Lorelai toyed with the hem on his flannel.  His fingers moved from her shoulders to the collar of her pajamas and then to the back on her neck.  It was incredible how normal and right the casual touching that went on in a relationship felt between them.  She moved her hands up his shirt, past his stomach, to his chest.  "Did you have a good evening?"

Luke leaned in and caught a wiff of her perfume.  "Mm hmm," he answered, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her upper body.  His chin pressed against her temple and she hugged him back.  Her hands rubbing his lower back and then moving lower.  "Do you know something?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"You've got the nicest, firmest butt I've come across in a _long_ time," she said and her hands moved down and squeezed.

Luke chuckled and said, "I'm glad you approve.  I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm partial to yours as well."

"Really.  You don't say.  Why don't you follow me upstairs and I'll show you what else I like about you and then maybe you can reciprocate."

"Lead the way," he replied happily.


	12. Part 12

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters, just the story idea.

A/N:  I think Rory's birthday is supposed to be in November since the ep "Rory's Birthday Parties' aired on 11/9/00, but I'm going to use a little artistic license since it helps my story along. 

Luke stood before a window display of jewelry and paused.  Women liked jewelry, right?  Lorelai had left him on his own, said he was "slowing her down."  He was perfectly happy with that.  It gave him a chance to look around the mall on his own and slowly try to figure out what might be an appropriate gift for Rory.

He studied the jewelry behind the case and thought he might as well go in and take a look.  It never hurt to look. 

He entered the store and was immediately overwhelmed.  It was jewelry over-load.  There was case after case of silver, gold, diamonds, pearls, and gemstones galore.  He took a step back and almost left the store entirely. 

What kept him was the fact that all the sales people were busy and he could wander around alone without some pushy jerk trying to get him to buy something.

Luke made his way past a row of glass cases.  First were diamond engagement rings, then wedding bands, then earrings, then necklaces.  When he came to bracelets he paused.  There were charm bracelets in the case.  He remembered something from way back when.  For Christmas one year his dad had gotten Liz a charm bracelet and she'd loved it.  She had been younger than Rory, but she had worn the thing incessantly.  Rory might like something like this.

Luke stood over the case for a few minutes and pretty quickly made a decision.  He left the store with the bag in his hand and only when he was on his way to meet Lorelai did he think that maybe he should have asked her first.

Lorelai was standing at the fountain, just as she said she'd be.  What she hadn't prepared him for was the mountain of bags surrounding her.

"Did you buy out all the stores in the mall?  What on earth is all this stuff?"

"Some stuff is for Rory, some is for me, some is for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, can't I buy you stuff?"

"Sure, you can buy me stuff."

Lorelai noticed the bag he was holding.  "Whatcha got there?"

Luke sighed.  "I bought something for Rory for her birthday, but now that I'm thinking about it, it might not be appropriate.  I didn't ask you and you might not like it."

Lorelai's eyebrows shot up toward her hairline.  Then, she loudly announced to the mall:  "Luke, I have asked you over and over again.  Do not buy my daughter underwear.  It's incredibly inappropriate."  Luke blushed to his roots as passersby jerked their heads in their direction. 

"Lorelai, would you cut it out?" He hissed at her.  "This is serious.  I really don't know if you'll be okay with it."

She decided to give him a break.  "Sounds intriguing.  Let's find someplace to sit and eat and you can show me."

Luke nodded, helped her carry all her bags and they found a place to eat.  Once at the table, Luke took the jewelry box out of the bag and pushed it at Lorelai.

"Why Luke, this is so sudden." Lorelai batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

"Just open it."

Lorelai did and gasped.  "Oh, Luke, this is beautiful.  She's…she's going to _love_ it."

"You think so?"

Lorelai fingered the delicate gold bracelet and charms.  There was a book charm, a musical note charm, a coffee mug charm, a Y charm, obviously for Yale, and a flower.

"It's perfect.  How did you find one like this?"

"Well, the bracelet was separate.  I picked out the charms," he said dismissively.

"_You picked out each charm?_"  She gazed at him in wonder.

"Yeah, but it was easy.  I mean, really it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?  Luke, you got everything.  Book, music, coffee, Yale…the only one I don't get is the flower."

"Oh, that's the Aster.  It's the flower of September.  Like Sapphire is the gemstone of September?  Asters are the flower.  Don't look at me like that, I didn't know it, the store guy did.  I needed a fifth charm and he suggested it.  Do you really think she'll like it?"

"Trust me, she will love it."

"Good.  I'm glad."

Lorelai studied his face.  "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"I -"

"Hi, folks, my name is Beth, I'll be your server today.  Can I start you off with something to drink?"

The moment was gone.  Lorelai put the bracelet back into its box and they ordered lunch.


	13. Part 13

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters, just the story idea.

A/N:  One reviewer mentioned not having enough townspeople and so I thought I'd see if I could rectify the situation.  Tell me what you think.

__

On the following Monday evening Lorelai slouched on one of the stools at the counter of the diner waiting for Luke to close up so that they could walk to the town meeting together.  She was guzzling coffee and thinking about what she'd almost admitted to him at the mall on Saturday.  If that waitress hadn't shown up, she would have told him that she loved him.  Lorelai couldn't decide if the interruption had been a good thing or a bad thing.  

Her confession was completely spontaneous.  She hadn't planned on saying it and she certainly didn't know what _his_ feelings were.  It had just slipped out.  Almost.  Thank God for that waitress.

Luke re-emerged from the kitchen and handed her a to-go cup.  "Trade you," he said as he exchanged her empty mug for a full paper cup and lid.  

Her eyebrows lifted accordingly and she said, "Wait a minute, you never give me coffee without me having to beg for it.  What are you up to?"

"Nothing," he replied with mock innocence.  "Shall we go?"

"Okay, but I've got my eye on you, mister.  Don't think you can hoodwink me.  I'm the hoodwink master.  Mistress.  Whatever," said Lorelai as they left the diner and headed toward Miss Patty's.  

They were right on time and Lorelai pouted.  "But Luke I _hate_ being on time for these things.  This is going to _ruin_ my _reputation_," she whined.

"Okay, I'll go in and you can sit outside for a few minutes."  He smiled at her.

"You are so not funny, you know that?"  They entered the dance studio and took seats toward the back.

At seven sharp Taylor banged his gavel on the podium and said, "Let this meeting come to order!"

Old Business was taken care of pretty quickly and Taylor moved on to New Business within about fifteen minutes.

"Taylor," said Miss Patty, "I've got some new business."

"All right, Patty, the floor is yours."

"Thank you.  I have it on good authority that Luke Danes was seen this past Saturday exiting a jewelry store at a Hartford mall.  I just want to openly acknowledge that these two are finally getting it on and wish them the best of luck."

Lorelai smote her own forehead and gaped at Luke, who was blushing so hard his scalp was turning red.  "Did you know about this?" she whispered furiously to him.  "Oh, God," was his only reply.  He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  "Did she really just say '_getting it on_'?" he asked.

"Miss Patty, as _fascinating_ as this is, how does it qualify as New Business?" Taylor's sarcasm indicated his impatience. 

"Well, Taylor, the wedding will probably be a town event.  I was thinking we could hold it at the gazebo.  Lorelai, any thoughts?"

Sookie, who'd been sitting up front with Jackson, stood up and shrieked, "Oh, my God, Lorelai he _proposed_?  You didn't tell me!!  This is so exciting!  We are going to have so much fun _planning_ this!"  

Any reply Lorelai might have made was drowned out by the commotion.  Jackson stood up and tried to get Sookie to sit back down and everyone started talking at once.

Kirk piped up above the noise, "Lorelai, could I be your ring-bearer?"

"You do know that you have to get town permission before using the gazebo for a wedding, right?" Taylor was all business.

"Hey, congrats, kids," shouted Babette.  "You know, Morey'll give you a discounted rate to play at the reception."

"Wait, wait, _wait!_" Luke finally shouted.  He and Lorelai were both standing now.  "We are _not_ getting married."

There was silence for a moment and then Taylor said, "Well, then I think we'd all like to know just what your intentions are, Luke."

Luke gaped at Taylor and Lorelai put a hand on his arm.  "My intentions?  My intentions!?  Not that it's _anyone's_ business, but my intentions are to continue to see her until one of us chooses otherwise."

"Uh oh," said Babette sorrowfully.

Miss Patty straightened her back and said,  "I see.  So, you don't see a future with Lorelai."

"_What_?" shouted Luke.

"Well, you just said that you'd see her until one of you decides to stop.  You didn't say until we break up or until we get married.  Clearly, you don't see yourself married to Lorelai."

At this Lorelai said, "Look, I really appreciate how protective and…weird you all are.  But, this is between Luke and I.  Please.  Just let us handle it, okay?"

There was silence again and then Kirk said, "So does this mean I can't be your ring bearer?"

"Gah!" shouted Luke before he stormed out.  Lorelai followed him but not before saying, "_Thank_ you very much!"  

Lorelai caught up with him halfway back to the diner.  "Hey!  Is that why you gave me the coffee?  You knew Patty knew something, right?  You were trying to soften the blow, weren't you?"

Luke unlocked the diner door and said, "I heard her mention something about the jewelry store to Babette earlier.  I didn't know it was going to turn into a three-ring circus.  But yeah, I was trying to 'soften the blow' of having our lives discussed publicly."

They stepped into the diner and Luke closed and locked the door behind them.  They stood there in the dark and leaned against the door together in silence.

Lorelei tried not to think about Patty's observation.  Instead she swiveled her head toward Luke and said, "Hey.  You okay?"

He nodded.  "Sometimes I really hate this town."

She tugged on his arm and said, "Forget about it.  Bunch of crazies.  Come on, let's go upstairs and 'get it on'," Lorelai couldn't help giggling as she repeated the infamous words.

"Ugh," groaned Luke.  "I can't even believe Patty knows what those words mean.  I will never be able to look at her straight again."

"It'll be fine.  In a week they'll have something else to talk about.  Trust me."

Luke slowly nodded and said, "I wish we could just get out of here sometimes.  It's like living under a microscope."

The mood for the evening seemed to be ruined, but Lorelai decided to make one more stab at salvaging it.  "I know, but Luke, you knew this was coming, right?  I mean, that first night at my place, I think your exact words were 'my truck is parked outside your house and all your neighbors are gonna know and that means the whole town is gonna know.'  Or something to that effect."  He nodded.

"So, can't we just get past this?  Does it have to ruin what we've got?"

For the first time his eyes met hers.  "What do we have Lorelai?"

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head, not wanting to have to spell it out for her.  "Us.  What is this?  We see each other regularly, just like before, but we've added sleeping together to the mix.  What are we?  What _is_ this?"  He searched her eyes looking for the answer.  

She looked away, terrified.  Could she tell him?  Would he even want to know how strong she thought her feelings were?  What if he freaked?  What if he wasn't ready?  What if it was too soon?  "I have love spots!" she finally shrieked.  "Okay?  Happy?  Is that what you wanted me to say?  I've got 'em!  I can't help it!  It's your fault, anyway.  You have to be so nice and good.  Rory has to love you.  Damn her, anyway, and damn you, too, while we're at it!"  She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed a huffy sigh.

Luke stared at her.  What the hell was she talking about?  What in God's name was a love spot?  Why couldn't she _ever_ make sense?

"Can we just back up for a minute?"  She didn't answer, just continued to cross her arms tightly, as if she were shielding her heart, and stare at her shoes in the darkness.

"Did you just say you have…_love_ spots?"

"Yes," she answered sullenly.

"And those would be…what?"

She sighed.  Did she really have to explain it?  God, she felt so humiliated.  It was painfully obvious that he didn't have love spots for her.  This was her worst nightmare.  Confess your love and have it lie there on the floor while the person you were confessing to looked at it as if it were a steaming pile of Lulu poo.  Oh, God, Lulu.  Now she would be from a broken home.  This wasn't fair.  She should have known better.  Rory had been right all those years ago.  It was never a good idea to start a relationship with someone you see everyday.  How could she ever eat at the diner again?  She'd starve to death and they'd find her wasted body weeks later curled up under her couch where she would have been scrounging for crumbs of past meals when she finally gave in and expired.  She sniffed a sniff of self-pity.  She wondered if Luke would miss her when she was dead.  Probably not, the selfish bastard.  

Luke's voice broke into her neuroses. "Are you going to answer me?  What is a love spot?  And did you just say that _Rory_ loves me?"  He sounded incredulous.  "Please catch me up because I'm feeling very lost."

"What's the point?  You clearly don't have love spots for _us_!"  Lorelai tearfully unlocked the door and yanked it open.  She didn't care that she was being irrational.  She was stinging from both the public rejection at Miss Patty's and the private rejection right here.  "Have a nice life!"  And with that she stalked home.  Luke stood in the doorway of the diner and watched her go.  What the hell just happened?    


	14. Part 14

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters, just the story idea.

A/N:  I love that you guys love this story!  The reviews really keep me motivated, so please keep writing them.  

__

"Hi, this is Rory.  I can't get to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll get right back to you."  Lorelai listened to Rory's outgoing voice message.

"Rory, it's me," she wailed.  "I just told Luke that I _love_ him and he didn't say _anything_ back.  He just…_stood_ there.  He doesn't love me.  I can't ever go back to the diner and I'll die of starvation and they won't find my body for weeks."  She sniffed loudly.  "Call me back.  Love you, bye."

After Lorelai hung up the phone she glanced at Lulu and said, "Let's go to bed."  Lorelai went into the kitchen and turned the light on.  The glare nearly blinded her and she put her hand to her eyes.  Her head was killing her.  She opened the cupboards looking for something to ease the pain.  "Ah ha!"  Lorelai found what she was looking for, unplugged the regular phone and went to bed with her cell phone and an Entenmanns pound cake.  

__

Rory left class at nine that evening and walked back to her dorm.  On the way, she pulled her cell out of her backpack to put the ringer back on and saw that she had a voice mail.  After listening to Lorelai's message she immediately called home.  It just rang and rang, though.  So, she tried Lorelai's cell, but there was no answer there, either.  Rory was loathe to get in the middle of whatever was going on, but she thought she should at least hear Luke's side before she tried to talk Lorelai down off a ledge.

There was no answer at the diner, though, so she called his apartment line.  He answered on the first ring.  "Hello!  Lorelai is that you?"

"No, it's Rory."

"Have you heard from you mother?  I've been trying to call her all night."

"Yeah, I got a message from her, but she's not picking up.  What happened tonight?"

"Rory, I swear to God I don't know.  We were talking about the relationship and I asked her what we were doing and all of a sudden she's yelling about spots!  Then she tells me to have a nice life and slams the door."

Rory sighed.  "Okay, let's go through this step by step.  What happened that you guys were talking about the relationship?"

All of sudden Luke felt shy.  He hadn't had a single conversation with Rory since he and Lorelai had starting seeing each other.  And there was that pesky comment Lorelai had made about Rory loving him.  

"Luke?"  Rory unlocked her door and turned on the light.

"Yeah, I'm still here.  Okay, this is what happened.  We went to a town meeting.  Patty made a big deal about us, I got mad and we left.  Then I asked her what she thought of the relationship and she got all quiet, and then she said she had love spots.  Do you have _any_ idea what that means?"

"Unfortunately, I do."  Rory closed her eyes.  

"Well, I don't.  So I waited for her to elaborate, but instead she got mad and left."

"Oh, Luke."  Rory opened her eyes again and threw her backpack down on her bed.  This sucked.  "Okay.  Look, a love spot is a soft spot with some love added."

"Say _what_?"

"A soft spot.  Like, even though the Spice Girls were talentless hacks, I've got a soft spot for them because of that one song about being friends."

"I have no idea what you just said.  What are spice girls?  Are they like Mrs. Butterworth?  Is it food?  Was she hungry?"

"No, Luke, listen to me.  While you may not _love_ something, you might have a _soft spot_ for it.  _Soft spot_.  In your _heart_."

"Oh.  Oooooooooh.  But she said _love_ spot."

"Her _soft_ spot for you turned into a _love_ spot.  She was telling you that she's in love with you."  You big lunkhead.

"Shit," he breathed.  "I didn't say it back.  But I didn't know what she meant."  Luke sounded as if he were pleading with Rory, begging her to understand.  

"I know.  I can't get a hold of her.  I have a feeling she unplugged the main phone.  She did this one other time that I can remember.  It wasn't pretty."

"Really?  When?" 

"It was a long time ago.  She and my grandma had a big fight.  I can't even remember what it was about now.  She's probably in bed with baked goods.  Although last time it was frozen cookie dough."

"That's disgusting.  Are you serious?"

"Luke, you should know by now that you must never underestimate Lorelai Gilmore."

"You're right.  My bad.  Okay, is the key still under the –"

"Yes, now go!  She thinks she's never going to be able to face you again, so you might meet with some resistance, but you'll have to do your best."

"Thanks, Rory."

"You're welcome, Luke.  Now go get 'em, tiger."

Luke paused and Rory said, "Okay, can we pretend I didn't just call you 'tiger'."

"I would _love_ that."

"Thank God.  Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"Okay, bye, Rory and thanks again."

"No problem, Luke."

They disconnected and Luke headed for the door.  He jogged to Lorelai's and sure enough she didn't answer the door.  He could hear Lulu on the other side, though, mewing.  He got the key and let himself in.  

The house was dark and quiet.  Lulu was meowing loudly, begging for his attention.  He picked her up and began up stairs as she purred loud enough to wake the dead.  "Shhhh," he said to her.

Lorelai's bedroom door was ajar and he could see in the darkened room a lump under the covers of her bed.  He pushed open the door and Lorelai rolled over to see Luke standing in the doorway of her bedroom, holding Lulu who couldn't have looked more content.

"Traitor," she whispered at the cat.

"Can we talk?" began Luke.

"What is there left to say?"

"Well, for starters," Luke took a deep breath, "you left before I got a chance to tell you about _my_ love spots."

"You don't have any," she sniffled.

"You're wrong.  I didn't know what they were before.  Now that I do, I can tell you that I've got 'em.  Lots of 'em."  He sat on the edge of her bed and let Lulu go.  

Lorelai sat up and looked at him.  "I don't understand."

"Rory called me."

"She what?  Do I look like Mia Farrow to you?  Because I swear she's Rosemary's freakin' baby!"

"Lorelai stop.  I'm glad she called.  I couldn't get a hold of you and apparently neither could she, so she called me."

"What?"  Lorelai groped under the blankets and found her cell.  "Huh.  I must've rolled over it and turned it off."

Luke frowned.  "So, are we still fighting?"

She looked at him.  "I guess not."

"Guess not?"

"I…at the meeting tonight…Patty was right, you know.  About what you said."

"What did I say?"

"That we would date until one of us decided to stop dating.  It wasn't exactly every girl's fantasy of a public declaration of love."

He sighed.  "Lorelai, we were in a room full of busy-bodies.  I love you, but I'm not going to plan our future, much _less_ our wedding, with the entire town looking on.  I'm just not that guy."

She took his hand in hers.  "I love you, too.  I know you're not that guy, and I'm glad you're not.  I love you exactly how you are."  She leaned in a kissed him deeply.  "It just felt like a rejection and then with the love spot fiasco added on, I got a little crazy.  I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too.  I should have told you how I felt about you a long time ago."

"Me, too."  They lay down and got under the covers, spooning.

"You should call Rory and tell her you're okay."

"I will."

"Lorelai?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you."

She smiled.  "I love you, too."

"It feels really good to finally be able to tell you."

She rolled over so that they were face to face.  She could feel his breath tickle her forehead.  "I know."  She took his hand in hers.  

"You know what?" she asked him.

"What?"

"When we got home from the mall on Saturday I forgot to show you what I bought for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course I didn't.  But I wanted to."

"Speaking of the mall, when are we having dinner with Rory?"

"Don't try to change the subject."

"I'm not."

"Liar."  Lorelai sat up and crawled to the end of the bed where the bags from Saturday lay on the floor.  She grabbed the one she wanted and pulled it up with her.  "They aren't wrapped, so it doesn't even count as a gift.  I just saw them and thought of you and said, 'hey, he's my boyfriend.  I don't need an excuse to buy him stuff.'"

Luke sat up and they sat cross-legged on the bed facing each other.  "What is it?"

"You'll have to open the bag to find out."  Lorelai turned on the bedside lamp.

Luke peered into the bag and smiled.  "Is this what I think it is?"

Lorelai smiled wider.  Luke pulled out three brand new flannel shirts.  They weren't plaid, though.  All three were solid colors, one navy, one dark red, almost the color of wine, and one hunter green, all thick and warm for the winter months.

"Do you like them?"

"I _love_ them.  They're perfect.  Thank you."  Luke had honestly never received a gift he liked more.

"You're welcome."  Lorelai pulled his face to hers and she kissed him.  Luke slowly leaned backwards until he was lying on the bed with Lorelai on top of him, her knees on either side of his hips.  

"Lorelai?"

"Hmmm?" she responded as she trailed warm kisses down his jaw to his neck.  "Am I laying on a box?"

She sat up.  "Oh, um, well, I brought a pound cake to bed with me and yeah, the box is still in here somewhere."

Luke lifted his hips up and pulled the half-empty box out from under him.  "Wow.  There's still some left.  Nice show of restraint."

She playfully punched his ribs.  "Shut up.  It isn't easy being a girl, you know."

He held up his hands in mock surrender.  "I never said it was.  Can we do something with this?"  Lorelai put the smushed box on the bedside table.

"Now," he said, "where were we?" 

__

A/N:  Stay tuned!  Rory's birthday is coming soon….


	15. Part 15

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of these characters, just the story idea.

__

One Thursday morning about two weeks later, Lorelai's alarm clock went off at four am.  Luke rolled over and groaned.

"Sorry, go back to sleep," she whispered.

"Where are you going?" he murmured. 

"It's Rory's birthday and every year I wake her up at the exact time when she was born and talk to her."

Luke smiled at her.  "I love that you're such a great mom."

Lorelai blushed.  They'd been saying 'I love you' to each other constantly ever since they'd first confessed it to each other after the fight.  But this was different.  Luke was sleepy and warm and the way he said it almost made her feel as if he were talking about _their_ child, and not just her child.

"I love you, too," she replied.  "Go back to sleep.  You've still got a an hour left."

Lorelai kissed him and pulled on her robe.  Lulu was up constantly at night, and she leapt down the stairs ahead of Lorelai.

Once on the first floor, Lorelai dialed the numbers to Rory's cell, crept into her daughter's bedroom and lay down on the bed.  Lulu joined her moments later and curled up on Lorelai's stomach.  Rory must have been awake and waiting for the call because she answered right away. 

"Happy birthday to you," Lorelai sang softly.  "Happy birthday to you.  Happy birthday dear Rory, happy birthday to you."  

"Thanks," whispered Rory.

"Are your roomies asleep?"

"No, we're having a party.  I'm whispering because it's sexy and there's a cute boy over in the corner."

Lorelai giggled.  "Don't be mean to mommy.  So how does it feel to be another year older?"

"So far so good.  My bed is warm, and that's half the battle, really."

"I've taught you much."

"So are you and Luke back to normal?"

"Rory!  This is your birthday call.  We're supposed to be talking about the moment you came writhing and screaming out of my body."

Rory groaned.  "Please don't tell me the story again.  Pleeeeease.  If I were there I'd give you the puppy eyes."

Lorelai smiled.  "Okay, fine.  Birthday girl gets her way again."

"Again?  My birthday just started.  This is the first thing I've asked for.  How could it be again?"

"Rory, it's 4:04am.  Do you really expect me to be coherent?"

"Fine, you win this round, but I've got my eye on you."

"Yeah, yeah.  I'm scared.  So grandma and grandpa are having a special dinner tomorrow night for you and we're still on for Saturday, right?"

"Yup.  I'm all yours, all day."

"I cannot wait.  Do you have anything special you want to do?"

"Nah.  Surprise me."

"You know I will."

"And when do we have dinner with Luke?"

"Saturday night.  As long as I've got you, I'm going to hold on as long as possible."

Rory smiled.  "Sounds good.  So, you guys are all better now, right?"

"Yeah," said Lorelai, "we're great.  Excellent.  Better than I thought we ever could be."  She thought about the charm bracelet Luke had gotten for Rory and smiled.

"Good, I'm glad.  He's good for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You know what I mean.  You're good for him, too.  You're good for each other."

"Nice save."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Birthday Girl?"

"I have an eight o'clock exam, so if we hang up now, I can still get two solid hours of sleep before I have to get up and keep studying for it."

"Okay," sighed Lorelai.  "But this weekend there is no homework allowed in this house.  Understood?"

"Understood."

"Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, mom.  I love you."

"I love you, too, kiddo."

They hung up and Lorelai trudged upstairs to find Luke waiting for her.  She crawled into his arms and pressed her face into his shoulder.  "I hate that she's a grown up now.  I miss her so much.  It's like there's this piece of me that been ripped out and now it's just out there in the world floating around and I can never get it back."

Luke held her tight and said quietly, "I know.  But the piece isn't that far away and it still needs you and loves you."

Lorelai smiled.  "You're what's making this whole thing bearable.  I love you so much."

Luke rubbed her back and whispered, "I love you, too."  After a minute he said tentatively, "Listen, I'm going to sleep at the my place tomorrow night."

Lorelai lifted her head.  "What?  Why?"

"I don't want Rory to feel weird.  She and I have had maybe two conversations over the phone since she left and I want her first night back to be as normal as possible.  She shouldn't have to deal with strange men in her house."

"You're hardly a strange man."

"She might disagree if we accidentally meet up in the bathroom in the middle of the night."  Luke shuddered at the potential for awkwardness.

Lorelai smiled.  "I see what you mean.  Okay, but we're still having dinner on Saturday night, right?"

Luke nodded.  "Yes.  Caesar is closing.  It's all arranged."

"Good.  We'll play Saturday by ear."  

~~

After dinner at Richard and Emily's the next night Rory followed Lorelai back home.  Once parked, Lorelai all but skipped to Rory's car to help her with her overnight bag.  

"Hold on a sec," she said, "I said no homework."

"I know," replied Rory.

"So, you wanna tell mommy what's in your backpack?"

"Uh, just some recreational reading."  Rory looked guilty.

"Yeah, well, your recreational reading can sleep in the car."

Rory pouted.  "Just one textbook that's it!  And I swear I won't even open it until you've gone to bed."

Lorelai pretended to consider.  "You swear?  Not until I'm fast asleep?  I can't have you learning when I'm awake."

Rory smiled.  "I _swear_."

"Okay, fine then."  Lorelai made a huge production out of sighing.  "But just one!"

Rory opened her backpack as Lorelai waited, holding the overnight bag.  "Okay, ready."

"Finally," scolded Lorelai gently.  

When they reached the front door they could hear Lulu on the other side.  Lorelai was used to it by now.  The kitten was very social and wanted to be apart of any group.  She could hear Lorelai's keys and was mewing over the possibility of company.

Once the door opened, though, and Lulu saw Rory, a stranger, she backed up a few steps, blinked a couple of times in confusion and cowered between Lorelai's legs.  "What a scaredy-cat," laughed Lorelai as she dropped her purse, keys and Rory's overnight bag on the floor, closed the front door and bent down to pet Lulu.  They spent a couple of minutes in the entryway like that as Lulu got used to Rory.

"Mom, she's so cute.  I can't believe you have a cat!"

"I know.  I can hardly believe it either sometimes."  Lulu purred loudly and butted her head against Rory's leg.

"Wow.  That's huge, Rory.  I was reading some cat books and a head-butt is apparently a big sign of affection for cats."

"So I'm one of the cool kids now, huh?  Excellent."

Lulu was bored with their attentions pretty quickly, though, so Rory put her bags in her room, noted with satisfaction that nothing was moved or at all out of order, changed into her pajamas and met Lorelai in the living room.

"Okay, so I was thinking that we should start the fun now so as to make up for any fun that was missed on Thursday."

"Okay by me."

"For the occasion, I've got a cupboard in the kitchen chock full of junk food and here, in my very hand, I've got three of the worst Ben Affleck movies out there."  Lorelai held up _Gigli_, _Force of Nature_, and _Reindeer Games_.

"Perfect!" cried Rory.  "And with _Gigli _we have the added bonus of mocking J. Lo.!"

"Why do you think I got it?" asked Lorelai.

"You're a genius!"

"I know," acknowledged Lorelai.

They sat on the couch, with a pile of junk food between them and prepared to mock.

__

Two and a half hours later, Rory groaned.  "I can't take it anymore!  How can this pass for acting?  Make it stop, please make it stop!"

Lorelai giggled as she hit the stop button.  "It's almost incredible how bad it is."

Rory shook her head.  "What time is it?"

Lorelai squinted at the VCR clock.  "Umm, about eleven I think."

"I'm going to bed.  Tell Luke I said hi."

"Oh, he's not coming over tonight."

"Why not?"

"He said he didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable with a strange guy in the house."

"Awww.  That's was nice of him."

"Yeah, he wanted you to have a normal first night back."

"You should marry him."

Lorelai laughed.  "Yeah, way to take things slow.  Its been less than a month."

Rory shrugged.  "Mom, relax, I was kidding, but you've known him for how many years?"

"I….I.…" Lorelai was somewhat flustered.

"Okay, if you say so," chuckled Rory.  "Goodnight.  See you tomorrow for more birthday fun, okay?"

Lorelai nodded.


	16. Part 16

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters, just the story idea.

A/N:  Sorry to be away for a few days.  I'm trying to finish up my master's thesis and writing non-fiction is really hard.  Or at least, it's harder for me than writing fanfics.  Thanks for being patient and here's what you've all been waiting for.  Rory's birthday.

__

On Saturday Lorelai took Rory out for a day of pampering.  They drove to Hartford where Lorelai had booked a full day for two at a spa and they did mud-packs, massages, manicures, pedicures, saunas, and in general had a fantastic time.  

On the way back to Stars Hollow Rory commented, "That was just about the best day of my life.  I'm so relaxed I can't even concentrate on the _idea_ of homework, much less the _reality_ of it."

Lorelai grinned.  "Well, that was the point.  Are you ready for Phase Two?"

"Only if Phase Two includes a meal because that rabbit food they were giving us back there didn't do much for me."

"Oh, yes.  Phase Two is all about the food."

"Should we go home and change first or are we meeting Luke somewhere?"

"We're meeting him."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise."

"Come on, tell me."

"I could, but then I'd have to kill you."

Rory pouted.  "Fine, but it better be good."

Lorelai shook her head.  "When it comes to food, do you even have to ask?"

Rory pretended to consider this.  "Well, my appetite is only surpassed by yours and since we never starved before, I guess I should trust you.  However, it _is_ my birthday so…." 

"Nice try.  Anyway we're here."  Lorelai pulled up outside of the diner and turned the engine off.

Rory looked.  "But the sign says closed.  Wait, that can't be right, it's only five o'clock.  What's going on?"

"Let's go find out, shall we?"

They got out of the car and walked to the door.  Luke had left it unlocked for them and he had just finished pouring two mugs of coffee when they entered.  He was wearing the navy flannel Lorelai had gotten him.

"Hey!  Happy Birthday!"  He smiled wide at Rory and held out one of the mugs to her.

"Thanks, Luke!"  Rory accepted the mug and began to chug. 

"Slow down," he tried to admonish.  "You're just like your mother."

Lorelai pretended to be offended.  "Are you sure you want to use that tone of voice when you say those words?"

He handed her the second mug and said, "Forgive me?"

"How can I stay mad at you when you've got my sweet nectar?"

"Okay, _eww_," said Rory, misunderstanding.

Lorelai burst out laughing.  "The coffee, you dirty-bird!"

Rory and Luke both blushed and Rory tried to change the subject.  "So, uh, you closed the diner?"

Luke nodded.  "For your birthday dinner, yes, we're closed."  To prove it, he walked around the counter to the door and locked it.

"You can order anything you want," he said.

"Oooooh," said Lorelai, "I'll have the surf and turf."

"Anything that's on the menu," clarified Luke with an eye-roll. 

After Rory and Lorelai had polished off their burgers and fries, and Luke had eaten his tofu salad, Lorelai said, "Time for cake and ice cream!"

"You got me a cake?"  Rory was incredulous.

"Duh, it's your birthday," said Lorelai.  "We didn't _get_ you anything, we _made_ you a cake."

Rory threw a concerned glance at Luke who said, "Don't worry.  I made it, she watched."

"Oh, thank God."

"Hey!"  Lorelai was indignant.

"Sorry, mom, but cooking just isn't your forte."

Lorelai had to admit that Rory had a point.

Luke brought out the cake and ice cream and the girls ate until their stomachs were ready to explode.

"That was the best birthday dinner a girl could ask for," said Rory when she finally pushed her plate away.

"Well, there's one more surprise," said Lorelai glancing at Luke who began to shift uncomfortably.

"I already opened my presents this morning and the day at the spa was the big gift, so what else could be left?"

Luke pulled out a small box wrapped in silver paper and held it out to Rory.  "This one's from both of us.  Happy birthday," he said.

Rory looked at Lorelai who smiled and nodded.  "Both of you?  But Luke you closed the diner on a _Saturday night_ and cooked us all this food _and_ the cake.  You didn't have to do more."

"I know.  But we wanted to get you something from both of us that _wasn't_ edible," Luke deadpanned.

Rory giggled and unwrapped the box.  "Oh, my gosh!" she said when she saw the charm bracelet.  "It's _beautiful_!"  Rory jumped up and hugged Lorelai, who said, "Luke picked it out."

Rory's eyes widened and she looked at Luke who shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  "It's not a big deal," he began, but Rory threw her arms around his neck and held on tight.  When she pulled away she said, "Thank you so much."  She held the bracelet out to him and said, "Will you put it on?"  

Luke fastened the delicate clasp around her wrist.  Rory marveled at it.  "It's _so_ pretty and you got all my favorite stuff! Is that the Aster?"

Lorelai giggled, loving how happy Luke had made her daughter.  "Yup.  Luke here picked out each charm _himself_."

Rory hugged him again.  "Thank you.  I can't believe you knew what the flower of September was."

"Well, that one I cheated on.  The sales guy knew it, not me.  The others I figured out on my own, though."

Rory held her wrist up to the light and watched the charms dangle from the chain.  "It's perfect. I love it."  

__

Later that night, after Rory had driven back to New Haven, Lorelai said to Luke, "You really made her happy today."

Luke, who was lying on her bed against some pillows and stroking Lulu's back, said, "She's a good kid.  It was nothing."

Lorelai sat on the bed next to him in a pair of blue striped pajamas.  "It was something to her.  And it was _really_ something to me."  She stilled Luke's hand with her own and forced him to look at her.

Luke smiled.  "Then I'm glad I got it for her."

"Me, too."  Lorelai paused for a moment and then asked, "Do you remember the love spot fight?"

Luke rolled his eyes.  "God, yes.  Do we have to talk about it again?"

"No, not the fight itself, but do you remember my rant?  What I said about Rory?"

Luke did, but wasn't sure where she was going with this.  She had said the Rory loved him and it still made him feel all soft and queasy inside when he thought of it.  Rory felt like the daughter he never had and it was nice to know that she felt the same way, but Luke hated talking about stuff like this.  _Feelings_.  Still, he knew Lorelai was nothing if not persistent.

"Yes," he answered finally. 

"She loves you like you were her _real_ dad.  And the sad fact is, she _has_ a real dad."  Lorelai shook her head.  "Look, I guess just want you to know that I feel very lucky to have had you in our lives for all those years when she was growing up.  I love you."

Luke blushed.  "I was happy to be there," he said simply.  

"Okay," said Lorelai, sensing his discomfort, "now let's talk about Halloween."

"Halloween?"  Luke sounded wary.

"Yes.  I think we should dress up as a couple for Sookie's party.  We could be Chandler and Monica, or Ralph and Alice, or – oh! I know, Fred and Wilma!"

Luke was already shaking his head.  "No, no, a _thousand_ times no!"

"Barney and Betty?  You know you'd have to dye your hair for that, right?

Luke just shook his head and said, "There is nothing you could do to me that would make me say yes to whatever you're planning for Halloween."

Lorelai smiled at him.  "We'll see," she promised.        

__

A/N:  Have a suggestion for what they should go as?  Lemme know!  Also, now that this chapter is done, it feels very anticlimactic.  But I guess there's always Luke's first dinner with Emily and Richard to look forward to.    


	17. Part 17

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters, just the story idea.

__

Lorelai sat at the counter of the diner the following Monday, enjoying a late lunch.  The Dragonfly was going to be operational ahead of schedule, which was great because Sookie was going to give birth soon.  If they could have the grand opening before she had the baby, Lorelai thought that it would go that much smoother.

As she dragged a fry through the puddle of ketchup on her plate, Luke came out of the kitchen with an armful of plates.  He served them to the only table of people in the diner and came back up to where Lorelai was sitting.

"Can I have some more coffee, please?"

"You've already had too much."

"Says you."

"That's right.  The person who gives out the coffee thinks you've had too much.  You're cut off."

Lorelai gasped and tried to pout, but he ignored her.  Trying a different tack, she tilted her head to one side and said innocently, "Luke, honey, do you remember what color underwear I put on this morning?"

Luke blushed and said, "Will you keep your voice down?  And no, I left before you got up, as usual.  Why would you even ask me that question?"

"Hmm," answered Lorelai.  "Because now that I think about it, I'm not sure I remembered to put any on at all."  She put her index finger to her chin and looked at the ceiling.  

Luke paled.  "Don't even," he said.

"Nothing at all between this nice hard stool and little old me."

"What can I do to get you to stop?"

Lorelai pushed her empty mug across the counter at him.

"You win," he said.

"Hee!  I always do!"

They were silent as Lorelai slurped her coffee.

"So, I've been thinking," said Lorelai.  
  


"Oh, no," answered Luke.

"What if we did this:  You could be Hagar the Horrible and I could be Helga."

Luke stared at her blankly.  "What are you talking about?"  
  


"For Halloween.  Hagar the Horrible?  From the Funnies?"

"I know who you mean, but that's just _not_ gonna happen."

"No, it's perfect.  Just hear me out.  Okay, you're last name is 'Danes,' right?"

Luke sighed.  "You know it is."

"So I was thinking, I wonder if your family is descended from like _the_ Danes.  You know, the barbarians from way back who invaded England and France in the…well…I can't exactly remember what century.  Rory's better with dates.  But it was in one of her books, so we could ask her.  Anyway, we could totally take advantage of the fact that you might be descended from a Danish warrior."

Without batting an eye he said, "No.  Forget it.  I'm not doing it."

Lorelai pouted.  "But Luke, please?"

"Read my lips:  no way."

Sighing she said, "Well, what _would_ you dress up as?"

"Myself."

"That's not dressing up."

"Then it's perfect."

Lorelai ate a few more fries.  "What about this…."

"No."

She rolled her eyes.  "You don't even know what it is yet."

"Doesn't matter.  The answer is still no."

"Fine.  I'm going back to the Dragonfly.  See you tonight?"

Lorelai gathered her stuff together.  "I'll be there.  Probably between seven-thirty and eight."  She kissed him goodbye and headed for the door.

__

That night, Lorelai arrived home from the Dragonfly later than usual and exhausted.  She dropped her purse and keys on the floor by the door and went upstairs with Lulu chasing her heels.  As she changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas, she changed her mind and took her pajamas off again.  Instead, she found a red silk teddy and matching robe from her lingerie drawer and quickly put them on.  

Once the belt was fastened, she went downstairs and began collecting candles from various rooms.  Bringing them all back upstairs to her room, she lit them and then called the diner.

"Luke's," he answered.

"Hi," she said. "Can you guess what I'm wearing?"

"Probably not."

Lorelai giggled and said, "It's seven-thirty, you know."

"I know, I learned how to tell time long ago."

"Glad to hear it.  So many men out there can't and it's just embarrassing."

"Well, I aim to please."

"And you succeed.  In fact, I'm calling to tell you that when you come over tonight don't knock, okay?  Just come on in."

"Really?  No knocking?"

"Nope, I'll be upstairs wearing something very naughty."

Luke paused and then said, "I'll be right there."

They hung up and sure enough within ten minutes she heard Luke open the front door and come upstairs.  Luke stood in the doorway of her bedroom and smiled.  Lorelai was leaning against some pillows.

"Damn," he said.

"You think?"

She stood on her knees as he walked to the bed.  As she began to unbutton the hunter green flannel he lowered his head to her neck and lightly grazed his fingertips across the smooth skin of her shoulders.

__

Later, Lorelai playfully said, "_Now_ will you be a Danish warrior?"

Luke was lying on his back, completely relaxed, a smile playing at his mouth.  "No way in hell," he said.

"You're no fun."

"You love it."

Lorelai had to agree.  Then, another thought occurred to her.

"We could go as townies!  You could be Taylor and I could be Miss Patty.  We could get you one of those wool sweaters with the elbow patches and some khakis!  What do you think?"

"Nope."  

"Syd and Vaughn from Alias?"  
  


Luke opened his eyes and said, "What kind of crack have you been smoking lately?"

Lorelai playfully pinched the skin just below his ribs.  "You think I'm on crack?"

"You're on _something_ if you think I'm going as anyone from a TV show."

"Fine," she said.  "No TV shows.  What _would_ you go as, and don't say yourself."

Luke sighed.  "Lorelai, I don't want to go as _anyone_."

"Sorry, but that's not an option."

Luke rolled over onto his stomach and pretended to go to sleep.

"Nice try, bucko."  Lorelai climbed on top of him and pressed her chest against his back.  Then she put her mouth up to his ear and whispered, "I know you want it.  Everybody wants to dress up for Halloween.  You can't fool me."

Luke pretended to snore.

"Okay, you leave me no choice."  Lorelai dug her fingers into his ribs and began to tickle.  "Arrrgg!" yelled Luke, who jumped up and pounced on her, tickling in retaliation.  Finally, when they were out of breath and lying in tangled sheets, Lorelai said, "Okay, I'm sensing that you don't want to dress up."

Luke gave her a murderous look.  Lorelai just giggled.  

"All right," she said as she snuggled into his shoulder.  "Let's talk about something else."

"Anything."

"My parents mentioned getting together again.  Either you come with us one Friday night or we meet at a restaurant somewhere."

"Okay, just tell me when and where."

"You're oddly calm about all this."

"Am I supposed to freak out?  Because I've met them before and you said yourself that they already like me.  Let's not borrow trouble.  There's no reason for it go badly."

"Clearly you haven't spent enough time with them."

"Well, that's why they've invited me over, right?"

Lorelai shook her head.  "How does this Friday sound?"

"Fine.  Caesar was already on the schedule for closing.  Actually, I've got an interview this week with a guy who might be filling in a lot more.  It'll leave more time for me to be away doing other things."

"That sounds great."  Lorelai smiled.  "I'll call tomorrow and let them know."

"Okay."

"So, Luke, darling, honey-bear, where did we land on the Halloween costumes?"


	18. Part 18

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything except the story idea.

~~

Two days later Lorelai stopped at the diner on her way to New York with Sookie.  They were supposed to be meeting with one of Lorelai's old contacts from the Independence Inn who could offer them serious discounts on restaurant supplies.  

Luke was behind the counter pouring a cup of coffee for Kirk. 

"Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey yourself," she replied.  "Can I get some of that to go?"

He poured her a to-go cup and put a lid on it.  "So what time will you be home tonight?"

"The meeting is at one.  Depending on how long it goes and then driving back I would say hopefully by four.  But that doesn't include any stops we make after the meeting."

"Stops?"

"Bergdorf Goodman is having a sale," she said happily.

"Ahh," said Luke with a nod.  "And where's Sookie?"

"In the jeep."

"Gotcha."  Luke came around to her side of the counter and said, "Drive safely, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah.  No blindfolds, I promise."

"I'm serious, Lorelai."

"I know."  She gave him a kiss.  "I'll see you tonight.  Love you."

"Love you, too."  He watched her leave the diner.

"So, Luke," said Kirk, "I noticed that Lorelai didn't pay for her coffee.  Is there anything I can do to get free stuff?"

Without looking, Luke strode toward the kitchen with a "Get out, Kirk," tossed over his shoulder.

~~

Two hours later, at about noon, the diner's phone rang.  "Luke's" he answered.

"May I speak with a Mr. Luke Danes, please?"

He didn't recognize the voice and his head snapped up from the batter he'd been mixing.  "This is he."

"Hi, my name is Cheryl SanMartin.  I'm a nurse here at Yale-New Haven Medical Center and I'm calling with regard to a Miss Lorelai Gilmore."

Luke was confused.  Lorelai was supposed to be going to New York, not Yale.

"Hello? Are you still there?" asked Cheryl.

"Yeah, sorry.  I'm here."

"You do know Miss Gilmore?"

"Yes, I know her, what happened?  Is she okay?"  Luke thought his heart would explode inside his chest.

 "Mr. Danes, Miss Gilmore asked us to contact you when we couldn't reach her mother."

Light dawned in Luke's brain.  "Rory?  You're calling about Rory?"

"Um…no, the chart says Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"She and her mother have the same name.  Lorelai Leigh goes by Rory.  That's why you had me confused for a second.  Is she okay?"  Luke asked impatiently.

"Everything is fine now, but she came in with a fractured ulna."

"She broke her arm?"  Luke gripped the telephone receiver until his knuckles turned white.

"Yes.  Apparently she had broken it a year or two ago and today it re-broke.  We can't get a hold of any of her suite-mates and she's on some pretty heavy medication for the pain, so she needs someone to drive her back to the dorms."

"Got it.  Just tell me where to find you."

Forty-five minutes later Luke pulled into the hospital parking lot and made his way to the Emergency Room.

At the main desk he said to the first nurse he found, "I'm looking for Rory – uh, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.  I'm here to pick her up."

"Right," said the nurse distracted.  "You're…" she consulted the chart in her hands, "Mr. Danes, correct?"

"Yes.  Can I see her?"

"Right this way.  She signed the discharge papers already, so she's ready to go, but we felt it was better for her to wait for someone since she shouldn't be alone when she's on the meds we gave her.  The pain was pretty bad and someone needs to watch her for the next twenty-four hours."

The nurse led Luke to a curtained off little room where they found Rory lying on the bed with her eyes closed and a cast on her left arm.  She was dressed and ready to go, except for the fact that she appeared to be asleep.

The nurse stepped to the bedside and touched Rory's shoulder.  "Lorelai," she said.  "Time to get up.  Your ride's here."

Rory's forehead wrinkled as she opened her eyes.  "Mom?"

"No, Ror, it's me," said Luke softly.  He looked closely at her, looking for any sign that she wasn't completely okay.  

Rory gazed at him befuddled and groggy from the drugs.  "Oh, hey.  I broke my arm again.  This time Jess wasn't there for it, though.  Mom's cell isn't working.  I'm hungry and boys are dumb."

Rory sat up.  The nurse turned to Luke and said, "She's still a little bit foggy from the pain meds.  Once they wear off, she'll be fine.  Here's the prescription for later.  It's much less potent."

Luke nodded, took the slip of paper and helped Rory stand up.  She leaned heavily into his side and said belligerently, "They wouldn't let me drive home.  Do they know I've got a license?  And a car?  My grandparents gave me a CAR for graduation," she said to the nurse.  "Although," she added carefully, "I don't think it's here."

Luke helped her stand up straight and said, "How did you get here?  Did someone drop you off?  And how did you break your arm?"

Rory cocked her head to one side and regarded him with dazed interest.  "Where's mom?"

"She's in New York today with Sookie.  I don't know why her cell isn't working."

Rory nodded as they walked toward the door.  Luke had her backpack over one shoulder as he herded her through the parking lot to his truck.

Once in, he turned to her and said, "So where are we going?  Is there anyone at your dorm who can stay with you?"

Rory looked out the window and said again glumly, "Boys are dumb."  

"Thanks for the newsflash."  Luke started the truck and headed back to Stars Hollow.  

Half-way there, he broke the silence and said, "How did you break your arm?"

Rory sighed and said slowly and with great pains at enunciation, "I was being _stupid_."

"Come again?"

"Why do I have to such a GIRL sometimes?" She seemed to be asking no one in particular.

Luke wondered if it was a trick question  "I don't know.  Maybe because you're a girl?"  
  


"That's not what I mean.  There was this guy and he was so cute and I wanted to get to know him and he asked if I wanted to play touch football and of course the answer was no, but I really wanted him to like me so I did and it turned out that I misunderstood him and _touch_ football was really _tackle_ football."

Luke tried to process the jumble of information she was relaying to him.  "You were _tackled_?"

Rory nodded dreamily  "By an Adonis."

Luke rolled his eyes.  "A word of advice:  if it works out between you and the Greek god don't ever tell your mother he's the one who did this to you.  I don't think she'll look kindly on him.  How did you get to the hospital?"

"After the tackle my arm hurt so I caught the campus bus."

"You took the BUS with a broken arm."

"Well, should I have walked?"

"Where was your Adonis?  Couldn't he have driven you?"

"He had class."

"Oh, I see.  So he can break a girl's arm, but can't drive her to the hospital.  On second thought you better not tell _me_ who this joker is or I'll put his head through a wall."

The rest of the ride to Stars Hollow was quiet.  Luke pulled up in front of the pharmacy.  "Wait here, I'm going to drop off your prescription."

Rory nodded and leaned her head against the window.  Her head hurt and her arm was radiating pain.  The strong painkillers were starting to wear off a little and she was horrified that she'd allowed herself to play – ugh – football just so a boy would like her.  Where had her ideals gone?  And now she was left with another broken arm.  She pulled her cell phone out of her backpack and tried her mom's number.  She got the voicemail again, though, so she left another message.

Luke came out of the pharmacy and got back into the truck.  "It'll be ready in about an hour, but until the stuff you're on completely wears off, you can't have any of the new meds."

Rory nodded.  Luke looked at her.  "Are you okay?"

"Just embarrassed.  I can't believe I thought he'd like me if I just played football.  How stupid."

"You're not stupid," replied Luke.  "You just lost your head a little, that's all.  Happens to everybody."  He awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little.  She looked at him and smiled sheepishly.  "We need to get in touch with your mom," he said as he headed for the Gilmore house.

"I just left another message."

"Good."  They pulled up in front of the house and they both got out.  Rory unlocked the door and headed straight for her room.  "I'm gonna lay down."

Luke watched her close her bedroom door and then he sighed.  The clock on the microwave said one-thirty.  Lorelai would be in her meeting right now.  He called her cell anyway and when he got her voicemail said, "Hey, it's me.  I know Rory called already, but I wanted to let you know that she really is fine.  She broke her arm at school and the hospital called me because they couldn't get a hold of you and I picked her up and we're both at your place now.  She's in a cast, but she's totally fine, okay?  Don't freak out.  Drive home safely.  See you soon."

Next Luke called the diner.  Caesar answered and said that everything was fine.  "I'm at Lorelai's, so if you need anything give me a call, but I won't be back today," he said.

They disconnected and Luke sank into the couch.  He didn't even want to think about what Lorelai's reaction to Rory's arm would be.

~~

A/N:  Okay, I have mixed feelings about this chapter.  I'm sort of stalling because I don't know what Luke and the elder Gilmores would have in common to talk about, plus I wanted he and Rory to have some one-on-one time, and I wanted Rory to grow a little in terms of dating.  I have never seen her like a boy more than he liked her and I thought it would be funny to see how far she'd go to get a boy's attention.  Can you picture a Gilmore Girl playing football?  Yeah, neither can I.  But I've never met a girl who hadn't done at least one really stupid thing to get a guy's attention.  

And I still haven't figured out what Luke and Lorelai will go as for Halloween.  Anyway, let me know what you guys think.  I love all the feedback.


	19. Part 19

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

~~

Luke was in the kitchen fixing himself a sandwich when Rory came out of her room at about five that evening.

"Hey," she said.

He looked up from the counter and smiled at her mussed hair and sleepy expression.  "Hi.  Are you still hungry?"

She thought about it.  "When was I hungry?"

"At the hospital you mentioned hunger right before 'boys are dumb.'"

Rory blushed and said, "Oh, yeah.  I remember now."

Luke put the sandwich on a plate and slid it across the table to her.

"Thanks," she said.  "When did we start having food around here?"

"Since I started helping your mom with the grocery shopping," he answered wryly.  He made himself another sandwich, put a bowl of chips on the table between them and sat across from her.

"So do you want to talk about the Adonis?"

Rory ducked her head, rolled her eyes, and gave a self-effacing laugh.  "Jeez, did I tell you everything?"

"You told me enough.  There was a guy and he asked you to play _football_?" Luke teased.

She shook her head.  "What was I _thinking_?"  She munched on chips.

"It's no big deal," answered Luke, smiling.  "We've all done crazy things to get the attention of someone else."

"I guess.  I just…I never thought I'd be _that_ girl, you know? Mom and I _mock_ those kinds of girls. When did I turn into one?"

"Hey, at least it was just football.  Remember when she tried to learn to fish?"

They both laughed out loud.  "And she got up at _four_ that morning for her 'date'!" added Rory as they continued to chuckle.  

"See?  There's always someone worse off."

"Hey, you ended up with her."

"Well, someone had to take the fall," said Luke with an air of hardship.

Rory giggled.  

"Before I forget, the pharmacy delivered these about an hour ago."  He handed her the prescription pills.  "But you can only have one if you swear the other stuff has worn off."

"I swear.  My arm is killing me."

He was so happy that she was back to normal that he couldn't help teasing her some more.  "Well, stop breaking it and maybe it will stop hurting."

"Sadist."

"Boy-crazy."

Rory threw a chip at him.

"Can't handle the truth?"

"If I weren't in so much pain I would be able to come up with a great come-back."

"Sure.  Want to watch TV until your mom gets home?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They settled on the couch, Luke at one end, Rory at the other, Lulu asleep in a chair, and put _Animal House_ in the VCR.

Halfway through the movie, Rory curled into a ball and fell asleep.  Luke pulled the afghan down from the couch back and covered her up with it.  He couldn't understand why Lorelai hadn't called.  It was almost six o'clock.  He tried to concentrate on the movie.  Toward the end, Rory stretched her legs out into his lap and he looked at her affectionately.  He was so thankful that nothing had happened to her.  For the first time since seeing her at the hospital that afternoon, he noticed that she was wearing the charm bracelet.  He smiled.  She was fine.  A broken wrist and a bruised ego were all she had to worry about.

At seven, Luke heard Lorelai's jeep in the driveway.  He carefully slid out from under Rory's legs and walked out to the porch.

"Hey!" called Lorelai.

He put a finger to his mouth and said, "Shh."  

"What?"  Lorelai stared at him in total confusion.

He walked to wear she stood at the trunk of the jeep and said, "What happened to your cell phone?"

"Oh, I forgot to charge it up last night, so I turned it off in case we had an emergency on the road so there'd be enough juice left to call for help."

Luke nodded as she asked, "Why, what's wrong?  What're you doing here, anyway?"

Luke hesitated.  "Okay, I don't want you to get all worked up, but Rory's inside.  She had a little accident at school."

Lorelai paled.  "What?!  Oh my God and I turned my cell off!  Is she okay?  What the hell happened?"

"She's fine.  She broke her arm again, that's all."

Lorelai stared at him.  "She _what_?"

"She can tell you all about it.  The hospital called me at the diner because she needed someone to drive her home.  She was on some pretty strong painkillers.  She's on the couch right now.  You can see for yourself that she's fine."

Lorelai headed for the house at a dead run.  She burst into the entryway and headed straight for the living room.  Rory rolled over and opened her eyes.  "Mom, your back."

Lorelai looked first at the cast and then back at Rory's face.  "What the hell _happened_ to you?"  

"I broke my arm again."

"So I hear.  How did you break your arm?"  Lulu was prancing around Lorelai's ankles pleading for attention.  Lorelai picked up the kitten and sat down next to Rory on the couch.

Rory explained.  "So let me get this straight," repeated Lorelai.  "You have a broken wrist because you wanted this guy to _like_ you?"

"I know," moaned Rory.  "I'm so pathetic."

Lorelai sighed.  "No, you're not pathetic, but next time you should remember that Gilmores have _no_ athletic ability.  I don't care how cute the boy is, do _not_ attempt sports of any kind."

"Lesson learned, trust me," acknowledged Rory glumly.

"Are you staying the night?"

Luke entered the house in time to hear this question and interrupted.  "The nurse said she needs to be with someone until noon tomorrow.  Just in case."

Lorelai beamed at Rory, "So you're staying the night!"

"Looks that way," replied Rory.

~~

Later that night, the three of them sat around the coffee table playing Monopoly (even though Luke had one eye on the Red Sox/Yankee game on TV).

"Why are we playing this again?" asked Luke as he landed for the third time on Boardwalk.

"This is the sick game," Rory reminded him.  "This is the game we always play when one of us is too sick for work/school, but not bed-ridden."

"Awww, yeah," answered Lorelai.  "And it looks like you owe me some cash.  I'll take my four hundred big ones, if you please."

Luke looked at the pile of money in front of him.  "I'm afraid I may be a little short." 

Lorelai whooped.  "You know what that means?  You lose!"

Luke pushed the cash to her across the table and turned his full attention to the game.

"You know," commented Lorelai to Rory, "it's not as much fun to gloat when the _gloatee_ pays no attention to the _gloater_."

Rory yawned and smiled.  Lulu was asleep in her lap.  It was good to be home.

Something happened on the TV and all of a sudden Luke cried, "Aww, come on!  He was _out_!"

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other and cracked up.

"What's so funny?" asked Luke.

"You," answered Lorelai.  "You're getting so worked up!"

"Hey, it's the Yankees and the Red Sox at Fenway in a seven-game series that will determine which team will go to the World Series.  It's a big deal."

"Okay, sure," she answered, shaking her head.

"Look," said Luke, "The Red Sox have been cursed ever since they traded Babe Ruth to Yankees back in the nineteen _twenties_.  They have never won a World Series since they traded him.  Now, not only have they made it to the playoffs, but they're playing the team they traded Ruth to."

Lorelai rolled her eyes again and said, "It sounds like English, but it comes out gibberish.  Who wants ice cream?"

"What a silly question," giggled Rory.

Lorelai smiled and said, "Hee!  You're right!  What was I thinking?"

She skipped into the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two bowls of ice cream.  Luke was still watching TV, but for some reason it appeared that he was explaining something to Rory about the game.

"_What_ is going on here?"

Two head swiveled toward her and Rory said, "Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing," replied Lorelai.  She handed a bowl to Rory and said, "It looks like you're trying to learn about baseball.  Didn't you get in enough trouble with football?"

Rory rolled her eyes.  "No, it's a good thing.  I'm not ever going to try to _play_ sports again, but _this_ way, I'll at least be able to have a conversation about it."

Lorelai took a huge spoonful of her ice cream and shook her head.  

"So, after three outs it's the other team's turn to bat," continued Luke.  "And after nine innings whoever has the most runs, sorry, whichever team has had the most guys run around the bases, wins."

"Got it," said Rory with a wrinkle in her forehead.  "And who's winning now?"

"The Sox are up by four."

"And that means…?" replied Lorelai.

"I thought you weren't interested," said Luke, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just tell us."

"It means the Red Sox are winning by four."

"And that's a good thing," said Rory hesitantly.

"Yes," replied Luke.

"Why again?" asked Lorelai.

"Because we hate the Yankees."

"Right," said Rory.

"And why is that?" asked Lorelai.

"Because they ruin baseball.  Steinbrenner's got more money than God and with no salary caps you can pretty much buy yourself a Pennant."

Lorelai and Rory looked at each other.  "Once again, sounds like English…." Lorelai sounded impatient.

"Baseball players make a ton of money, okay?"  The girls nodded intently.  "Unlike football players, there isn't a limit on how much they can make.  That means that as long as owners of teams can afford it, players can make ridiculous amounts of money.  Owners scoop up all the best players in the league, pay them huge amounts of money, and the rest of the teams get hosed."

"So money wins," concluded Lorelai.

"Every time," said Luke.

"Which bites," said Rory.

"You know it," said Luke.

The three of them forgot about Monopoly and finished watching the baseball game.


	20. Part 20

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

~~

Later, after Rory had gone to bed, Lorelai sagged against Luke, scrunched up her face and said, "I cannot _tell_ you how difficult that was."

"What?"

"Playing it cool."

"What are you talking about?"

Lorelai shook her head.  "When you came out the front door, I knew something was wrong and I did a flashback of that awful night when Jess…well, you know what happened."

Luke nodded.  He remembered that night.

"But I told myself to breathe and after the initial shock of seeing my child broken in half, AGAIN, well, it got a little easier."

Lorelai was sitting sideways on the couch with her legs up on Luke's lap.  His cap was off and his arms rested lightly on her shins.

"She's fine," he said softly.

"Thank you so much for picking her up."

He shook his head.  "Please.  It was nothing."

There was a comfortable silence and then,  "Have I told," Lorelai sang playfully, "you lately, that I LOVE you?"

Luke rolled his eyes and let his head fall back against the back of the couch.  "Please?" he tried.

"Have I told you there's no one else a-BOVE you?"

"Seriously.  Is there anything I can do to get you to stop singing?"

"You don't like my singing voice?"

He paused just long enough to insult her.

"Luke you've wounded me to my very soul."

"Good thing your soul isn't breakable," he replied.

"If you want, I'll let you make it up to me," she smiled.

Luke made a face.  "I don't know."

"What?  Why?"

"You think Rory will wake up and need something?"

"What, like a glass of water?  She's been getting them for herself for years."  

"Still, what if we both get up for the bathroom at the same time?"

"Luke, the first time was cute, now it's just weird."

"I mean it.  How many men have you ever had sleep over?"  At her expression he held up a hand.  "That's not what I mean!  I'm guessing that it wasn't a lot, that's my point.  I just wonder if she'd be more comfortable with me sleeping at my place when she's here."

Lorelai considered this.  "But I wanted to get lucky tonight," she pouted.

Luke smiled, "Well, that'll make tomorrow that much better."

"I think this might be the first time in the history of man where a guy turned down sex."

"Look, it's not that I don't want to, I just don't feel completely comfortable.  I mean we're not _alone_."

"Okay Greta Garbo.  You _vant_ to be _alone_.  I get it."

Luke stood up.  "Good.  Now, I gotta get to bed.  You need me to tuck you in before I go?"

She smirked.  "I got something you could tuck."

He rolled his eyes.  "It's like you're a teenage boy."

"And proud of it."  She walked him to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast?"

"You'll probably see both of us."

"Okay.  Good night."

She leaned in and kissed him good night.  "Night.  Love you."

Luke returned the kiss.  "I love you, too."

~~

A/N:  Ha!  I LOVE that evil Nicole likes the Yankees!  It makes my Luke hating them absolutely PERFECT!  HA!

And on a saner note, I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story.  For those of you who caught that Lorelai was a bit out of character for the whole broken arm incident, I was trying to show that she's trying to grow up a little.  Rory is in college now and Teach Me Tonight happened in Season Two, so almost two years ago in Gilmore Years.  I hope this chapter reflected all this.  If not, hey, it's not like I do this for a living, right?

I think I've finally made up my mind about Halloween costumes, but first:  Emily and Richard!  Stay tuned!


	21. Part 21

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the storyline.

~~

The next morning, after Rory contacted the professors whose classes she'd be missing that day, she and Lorelai walked to the diner.  Halfway there Lorelai said, "Listen, I have to ask you something."

"Sounds serious," said Rory.

"Well, it's two-fold."

"A two-fold question?  Before breakfast?  Sounds _really_ serious.  Have you finally decided to give me up for adoption?"

"Don't joke," replied Lorelai in what she hoped was a stern tone of voice.  "First, I have to ask you never to break another limb.  I can't take the stress of being a grown up."

"And one has what to do with the other?"

"Yesterday I held in my freak-out over your arm and it practically killed me.  I didn't sleep all night, which brings me to the second part."

"I'm not sure I get the first.  How can I prevent the breaking of limbs?  It's not like I plan them.  They just happen."  Rory was indignant.

"Well stop letting it happen!  I'm trying very hard to be adult about you being an adult.  You're at college.  And I love that you're doing so great.  But it's hard for me to sometimes wrap my brain around.  I can't take the stress of not being able to watch you every second of every day to make sure nothing bad happens to you!  Bad things happen to good people, Rory!  Are you aware?"

"Okay, Mommy Dearest.  Let's take two steps back, shall we?"  They reached the gazebo and sat for a minute.

Rory continued, "I thought yesterday was a little too easy."

Lorelai pouted, "Are you sure you don't want to move home?  Woodbridge has that great community college.  We could grow old together and then we could be like the Golden Girls.  I could be Sophia and you could be Dorothy."

Rory shook her head.  "As temping as Woodbridge Community College is, the thought of growing up to be Bea Arthur is just a bit too much.  Besides, aren't you forgetting something?"

Lorelai shrugged and pretended to think about it.  "I don't know."

Rory poked her mother's arm.  "Luke.  Remember Luke?  I think you might be confusing me with him right now.  He's the person you want to grow old with, isn't he?"

Lorelai tried to hesitate, but she couldn't help smiling.  "He is pretty handy around the house.  And he does cook.  Keeps the cupboards full.  Nice butt."

"You see?" replied Rory.  "It's like someone built him in a lab."

Lorelai smiled again.  "Okay.  Now for part two of my question."

"Ah, yes.  Part two of your two-fold question."

"How do you feel about Luke sleeping over?"

"Ew, mom, please?  Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Well, he didn't spend the night because he was afraid you'd be uncomfortable with it.  At first I thought he was over-reacting a little, but, I don't know.  I'd like to know how you feel."

Rory considered.  "Well, I guess it might be weird at first, but it also might be nice to have someone there to make us breakfast in the morning."

Lorelai shook her head.  "Yeah, I thought so too, but he usually has to be at the diner by like six."

"Holy.  Mother.  Of God," replied Rory.

"I know, that's what I said!" crowed Lorelai.

They giggled for a second and then Rory said, "You know what, though?  He makes you happy.  So, I want him to be part of the household.  I mean, I'm not even there all that much anymore.  When I am there, I don't want you to miss him.  So, yeah, I think he should feel comfortable spending the night whether I'm there or not."

"Excellent."

"So," said Rory, "can we eat?"

"Absolutely."  They got up and crossed the street.

~~

Later that afternoon, Lorelai strolled into the diner.  She had just dropped Rory back at Yale and she was having a strange feeling of déjà vu.  Then she recalled that the last time she'd dropped Rory off at Yale she'd come to the diner and then gone home, had some wine and spent the night with Luke.  She smiled as she strode up to the counter.

"Hey," she said, "it's dead in here."  It was true.  There was one table of two and that was it.

"Give it an hour," Luke grunted.  "By six, every table will be full."

She leaned across the counter and gave him a kiss and he poured her a cup of coffee.

"Rory's back at school, so I'm going to drop by the Dragonfly and see if Sookie needs anything.  I called her this morning to tell her what was going on and she said it was no problem, but with it being so close to her due date I'm worried she's pushing herself too hard, you know?"

"When is she due?"

"Next month."

"Wow, that's soon.  Hey, by the way, how did the meeting go yesterday?"

Lorelai laughed.  "God, I had forgotten all about it.  It went great.  They showed us what they had to offer and it was really cool.  All this great stuff:  linens for the dining room, silverware, flatware, stemware and all at cost!"

"Sounds fantastic."

"It was.  It was really great."

There was a silence as she sipped and then, "So, my parent's tomorrow night."

He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows.  "Yep.  I wanted to get your opinion.  Should I wear the green plaid or the brown?"

She groaned.  "Very funny."

"I know, I know," he said, conceding the bad joke.  "I'll wear the suit I wore to Rory's graduation."

"Perfect, but you don't have to wear a tie if you don't want to.  That's totally your call."

"I'm drunk with power," he deadpanned.

"Okay, I'm outta here, but I'll see you tonight?"

"You bet your boots."

Lorelai paused.  "Okay, Roy Rogers, don't ever say that again.  Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied.

Lorelai gave him another kiss and left for the Dragonfly.


	22. Part 22

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

~~

Friday night Luke and Lorelai drove to the elder Gilmore house in silence.  Although Luke had made light of it, he was a little nervous.  Yes, he'd met them before, but never as their only daughter's boyfriend.  They were intimidating enough.  How would they be toward him?  Lorelai had told him countless stories over the years about how they'd behaved toward her.  He figured it had to go one of two ways.  Either they'd be overly protective of her and rake him over the coals or they'd treat her as they always did and treat him as if he were the one who was a blood relative.  He stared out the window and tried to concentrate on the scenery.

"You're awfully quiet over there," Lorelai commented.

Luke shrugged.  He was wearing his black suit with a soft blue dress shirt open at the collar.  He had almost put on a tie, but then at the last minute decided against it.  He hated ties.  

"Are you sure you didn't want to drive," she asked.

"Nah.  You know the way there.  It's no big deal."  

Lorelai glanced over at him.  He was brooding.  She had to get his mind off the impending doom of her parents.  "So I talked to Rory yesterday."

"Really," he grunted.  "You mean you had her home for most of the day and you didn't give her a silent treatment? Astonishing."

She ignored his sarcasm.  "Yes.  We talked about you."

Luke groaned.  "What?  Why would you do that?  Or, fine, talk to her about me, but don't tell me about it.  Please."

"I asked her about you staying over."

"You asked her about me staying _over_?"

"Yeah, I asked her about you staying over.  Is that a problem?"

"Is that a _problem_?"

"Because I wanted to get her take on the whole situation."

"You wanted to get her _take_ on the whole – "

"Luke!"

"What?"

"I can hear myself perfectly well.  There is no need to repeat everything I say back to me."

"I'm just trying to process.  I don't understand why you had to say anything.  Now it's out there all weird and awkward and she'll be there tonight."  Luke groaned again.

"What did you expect?"

"I just wanted things to progress naturally."

"Naturally."

"Yeah, naturally."

"So, what, the first time you two would sleep in the same house together would be the day after we get back from our honeymoon?"

Silence penetrated the jeep.  Luke stared out the window.  Lorelai stared out the windshield.

"I was kidding," she said in a very small voice.

"Look, I understand that this isn't a big deal to you.  You've lived with her for the past nineteen years.  I get it.  But I'm not you.  The longest roommate I've ever had was Jess, and look how wonderful _that_ turned out."

"But that wasn't your fault.  That was all Jess.  And besides, you haven't even listened to what Rory said."

Luke waited.  "What did she say," he finally asked.

"She said she wanted you to feel like you're a part of the household."

He turned his head toward her again, "Really?"

"Yeah.  It's all good.  She loves you.  I love you.  There's a lot of love in da house."

Luke rolled his eyes.  "She really said that?"

"Yes.  But if you want I can pass her a note in study hall."

"Would you be serious for once?"

"Okay, sorry.  I just wanted you to know that she was okay with it."

"Well, thanks."

Again there was silence.

"Part of the household?"

"Yeah.  She wants you to be part of the household."

Luke paused again and then said, "Honeymoon?"

"Yeah.  I admit that went a little far."

"It's kind of a nice thought, though," he said.

Lorelai turned her head and met his gaze.  They smiled at each other as she pulled into her parents' driveway.

As they walked up to the door and rang the bell, Lorelai rubbed a hand up and down his back.  She could feel the tension there and she prayed that things went smoothly.

A new maid answered the door and ushered them into the living room.  Rory was already there, perched on one of the settees, drink in hand, explaining to her grandparents about her broken arm.

When Emily saw them enter she got up and said, "Honestly, Lorelai, your daughter is a perfect tomboy!  Running around playing football?  Hello Luke, it's nice to see you again."  It was startling how quickly Emily Gilmore could change gears.  She walked briskly to them with Richard at her heals and they exchanged pleasantries.  

"Nice to see you again, too, Mrs. Gilmore."  He shook Richard's hand.  "Mr. Gilmore."

"Please," said Richard.  "Call me Richard."

"Thanks."

"I think you know Rory," said Emily as they sat down.

"Yep," replied Luke.  "Hey, Ror."

"Hey Luke.  Hey Mom."

"Hey," said Lorelai brightly.  

"What can I get you two to drink?"

"I'll have a white wine," said Lorelai.

Richard looked at Luke.  "Uh, what are you having?" asked Luke uncertainly.

"I'm drinking a Dewars."

"I'll have the same."

"A scotch man, eh?"

"Yeah.  Love the scotch," said Luke under his breath.

Richard handed them their drinks and they each took a sip.

"So," began Emily.  "Rory was just telling us of her adventures.  She said you came to her rescue, Luke."

Luke shifted uneasily in his seat.  "No, not really.  She just needed someone to pick her up.  She'd already gotten herself to the hospital.  The hard part was over."

He took another sip of the scotch.  It was warm and it made him relax just a little bit.

"Nonsense," said Richard.  "Rory said that she couldn't reach Lorelai –"

"Something we'll come back to," interrupted Emily.

"- and she said that she was heavily medicated.  You drove all the way to Yale-New Haven Medical Center just to pick her up when she couldn't reach anyone else."

"Well," said Luke, "I think I was only the second person she tried."

"But I had them call you because I knew you'd come," Rory defended him.  "In my heavily medicated state you were the second person I thought of."

Luke nodded and took another sip.  

"It's a good thing, too," added Emily, "what with your mother off gallivanting in New York, you might have lain there all night."

"Mother," began Lorelai, "It wouldn't have been all night.  I would have been home by seven at which point I would have gotten the message and gone to pick her up."

"You shouldn't make light of this situation," admonished Emily.    

"I'm trying, Mom, but come on, she's fine.  I had a meeting in New York.  I forgot to charge my cell phone.  If I had an emergency on the road I wanted to be able to call for help.  What would you have done?"

"_I_ would have kept my cell phone charged," responded Emily darkly.

"Dinner is served."

"Thank you, Magdalena."

The five of them got up and moved into the dining room.

The table was immaculately set.  They all sat down, Richard at the head, Emily at the foot, Rory on one side, Luke and Lorelai on the other.

"So Luke," said Rory.  "The Red Sox and the Yankees are playing again tomorrow night at Yankee stadium.  Are you going to watch the game?"

"Definitely," he replied with a nod.

"Ah!" said Richard.  "Are you a Yankees fan, too?"

Silence filled the room.  "Uh, no.  Actually I like the Sox," replied Luke. 

Richard made a face.  "Really."

"Yup," said Lorelai.  "We all do."

"We _all_?" asked Emily.  "Really, Lorelai, since when do you pay any attention to sports?"

"Since Luke explained some things."

"Oh, really," said Richard.  "Like _what_?" 

"Maybe this is a discussion for another time?" tried Luke under his breath.

"_Like_," responded Lorelai, "the fact that the Yankees have _ruined_ baseball."

Richard looked from his daughter to his daughter's date.  "And how is that, Luke?"

"Well, Richard, I think that if there was a salary cap, it would even the playing field and make games a little bit more interesting.  Nowadays, it's no big surprise when the Yankees get to the World Series.  They have all the best talent because they pay through the nose for it."

Richard considered this.  "I suppose you have a small point," he conceded.

"So we should go to a game sometime," said Rory.

"We should all go sometime," said Richard.

"That would be fun," replied Luke.

"Let's not go crazy," joked Lorelai.

"Luke, honestly, I don't know how you put up with her incessant _kidding around_," said Emily.

"She's not so bad once you get used to it," he smiled.

Lorelai gasped in mock outrage.

Emily chuckled and said, "Is the chicken all right?"

Luke nodded.  "Everything is delicious.  Thank you."

"Good.  I'm so glad.  How is the diner?"

"It's good.  I hired another waiter this afternoon to help out now that the fall colors are bringing in more tourists."

"Very nice," said Emily.

Silence.

"Uh, Dad, how's the Gilmore Group doing?"

"Perfectly well, Lorelai.  Thank you for asking.  I've been traveling quite a bit recently, though, and I'm really looking forward to just sitting in my own office this week pushing paper around on my desk."

"Good, glad to hear everything is good."

Luke took another sip of his drink.

"And how are the preparations going for the Dragonfly?" inquired Emily.

"Fine.  We're in the process of tearing it apart and putting it back together again.  Sookie and I are hoping to have the grand opening before Thanksgiving."

"And when is she due?"

"Late October."

"Goodness, so it's safe to assume that you'll be picking up quite a bit of slack while she's on maternity leave."

Lorelai shook her head.  "It'll be fine.  I've got Michel and we're interviewing the kitchen staff this week, plus Sookie is a control-freak.  I would never ask her to, but have a feeling she'll be back before she really should."

"Thanksgiving is coming up fast," commented Emily.

"I know I can't believe I'm already almost through the first quarter of classes," said Rory.

Silence.

Luke took a sip.  He was really starting to relax now.

Magdalena cleared the dinner plates and brought out dessert.

"Lorelai said you're very health-conscious, Luke, so I had our cook prepare a healthy dessert."

Luke looked down at his plate.  Before him was a pineapple cut in half, partially hallowed out, and filled with fresh strawberries, blueberries, more pineapple, and cantaloupe.  It was even garnished with a sprig of mint.  

"Good lord," said Lorelai.  "You really went to town."  She was staring at her fruit.

"It looks fabulous, Grandma," said Rory.

"The presentation is really exquisite, Emily," said Richard.

"Thank you," said Luke.  "You didn't have to do this.  It looks wonderful."

"Nonsense," cried Emily.  "I'm so glad you like it."  She beamed at him.

After dinner Richard and Emily walked the Luke, Lorelai and Rory to the door.

"This was such a nice idea," said Emily with a smile.

"First rate," agreed Richard.

"Thank you for having us," said Luke as Emily opened the door.

"Dinner was really great, Grandma," said Rory.

"Yes, you really outdid yourself with the fruit cups, Mom."

Emily's smile faded.  "I'm so glad you approve," she said primly.

"No really, I liked it.  It was great, really!"

"Your enthusiasm is over-whelming," she replied with a frown.

"Well, uh, good night," said Rory.  

"Thank you for dinner," said Luke again.

"Good night," said Lorelai.

The three stepped through the door and once it was closed they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"That could have gone so much worse," said Lorelai as she and Luke walked Rory to her car.

"How could you call it a fruit cup?" reproached Rory.

"It was.  It was a glorified fruit cup and you know it."

"I think it hurt Grandma's feelings."

"Rory, don't you know by now that she doesn't _have_ feelings?"

"I thought she was _delightful_," said Luke with a smile.

Lorelai glared at him, "Okay, that's the scotch talking."

Rory unlocked her car.  "Drive safely back to school," said Lorelai.

"I will," she replied.  Lorelai pulled her into a hug.  "Be good."

"I will," she replied again.  "By Luke."  She gave him a quick hug, too, and then got in her car and drove away.

Luke and Lorelai walked to the jeep in silence.

~~

A/N:  For the record, I would like to state that I love Sandra Bullock and would never mock her. However, sometimes good actresses choose bad movies. I don't know why.  It just happens. Acknowledging that it's a bad movie is not the same as calling her a bad actress.  Okay?


	23. Part 23

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.

~~

On the way home from dinner they rode in a comfortable silence.  Lorelai, at the wheel, turned to him as they were entering Stars Hallow and said, "What're you thinking?"

He shook his head.  "Nothing much.  I'm thinking I'm glad I hired that new guy.  I'm thinking I'm glad we went to dinner tonight.  I'm thinking I can't wait to get back to your place," he paused to wiggle his eyebrows at her and she giggled, "I'm thinking I wonder if Lulu will give us a piece of her mind for being out so late."

"I know," interrupting Lorelai.  "She's so loud!  I come home late and she acts like I've decided I don't love her anymore.  So spoiled!"

Luke chuckled and nodded.  "What are you thinking?" he countered.

"Hmm," said Lorelai.  "I'm thinking that I'm surprised at how well things went tonight.  I'm thinking that…I guess that's it.  I'm thinking about how well things went tonight."

She pulled into her driveway and turned the engine off.  They both unbuckled their seatbelts, but neither moved to get out.  "Did you really think it'd be that bad?"

"You don't know my parents the way I do," she reminded him wryly.  She leaned toward him and he met her halfway with a soft kiss.  The yard was dark and they enjoyed the moment.  The kiss turned urgent and their breaths came quickly.  Luke pushed his fingers through the curls at the base of her neck and she moved a hand to his cheek, enjoying the little bits of stubble under her fingers.

"Is 'zat you, doll?" bellowed an unwelcome voice.

They tore apart to see Babette standing on her front lawn squinting at them.  

"For the love of…." muttered Luke.

They got out.  "Who else would be sitting in my jeep at my house, Babette?" answered Lorelai a bit snappishly.

"Sorry, doll.  I heard someone pull up, I thought I'd make sure you got to your door okay.  You know how the world is these days.  I forgot that you'd have a _young man_ to accompany you," she cackled wildly at her joke.

Luke and Lorelai hurriedly walked to her front door and she said, "Thanks Babette.  See you tomorrow."  She closed the door and heaved a sigh.

"It's like we leave one set of parents and come back to another," joked Luke.

Lorelai laughed.  "'Is 'zat you?'" she imitated in a quieter voice.  "No, Babette," she answered herself.  "It's my evil twin, sitting in my car with Luke's evil twin.  Call the authorities!"

They laughed again as Lulu caught their attention.  She was dancing around at their feet acting like she'd been home alone for over a week.  

Luke leaned against the door and Lorelai stood before him with her hands on the lapels of his jacket.  She smiled at him and pressed her lips to his again.  He responded in kind.  

Lorelai pulled away and said, "I don't know about you, but I'm about for bed."

"I'm _always_ ready for bed," he replied.  

She giggled and pulled away.  "I'm just going to feed our baby here and check messages."

Lorelai hit the play button on the answering machine and walked into the kitchen to give Lulu a cupful of food.  Luke took off his suit coat and flung it into a nearby chair.

"You have one new message," said the machine.  "Lorelai, this is your mother," from the kitchen Luke heard Lorelai groan.  "I'm calling because I wanted to tell you how utterly inconsiderate and rude you were this evening."  Lorelai came into the living room from the kitchen and they stared at each other as they listened to the end of the message.  "When a person puts a certain amount of energy into planning a special occasion, like dinner with one's daughter and her significant other for the first time, it would be nice for the said daughter to act like she appreciates it.  Instead you insult my dessert.  I will have you know that I went through countless options in an attempt to select the perfect one.  I was _trying_ to be considerate.  I was _trying_ to make Luke feel welcome.  I was _trying_ to create an atmosphere that you'd both want to come back to.  I guess I'll know better next time." Click.

Lorelai scrunched up her face.  "So the fruit cup comment was bad."  

"Sounds that way," nodded Luke.

"I'll call her tomorrow and apologize," she said firmly.

"I think that might be good," he agreed.

They could hear Lulu in the kitchen chewing.  Lorelai sauntered over to where Luke stood at the foot of the stairs and pulled at his belt.  "Why don't you come up and see me sometime."

Luke smiled.  "Now's a good time."

Lorelai went up a step so that they were standing at about the same height and brought her lips to his neck while her fingers undid the buttons of his dress shirt.  Luke's eyes closed and his hands settled on her hips.  She smelled so good.  

~~

The next morning Lorelai rolled over to discover a warm, solid mass on the other side of her double bed.  She groggily opened her eyes and said, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Luke smiled sleepily and said, "Caesar's opening today so I could sleep in with you."

"Mmm," she answered.  "That's nice.  You know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means I don't have to go anywhere for breakfast.  You can make me coffee and food right here for a change!"

"Is that all I am to you?  A cook?"

"Among other things."

"How flattering."

She snuggled into his side.  "I love Saturdays."

He kissed her forehead.  "I love you."

"I love you, too, but thanks for that extra helping of guilt."

He smiled into her hair and said, "Would a cup of coffee make you feel better?"

"Oddly, it would make me feel better and more guilty at the same time."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Why?"

He pointed to her bedside table.  "Because I made a pot about ten minutes ago and then snuck back up here."

Lorelai squealed with delight and sat up.  There was a steaming mug of coffee sitting there looking so sad and alone.  It was practically calling out to her!

"You are so good to me," she smiled before taking several sips.

"I know," he said smugly.

"I can't believe today is the first of October.  Fall is really here."

He nodded and reached for his mug of green tea on his side of the bed.  "I know.  Before you know it winter'll be here."

They sipped in silence for a moment and then Lorelai said, "So, we haven't talked about this in a few days but I think I've come up with a solution to our Halloween costume problem."

"Lorelai," he warned.

"What?"

"We don't have a problem because I'm not dressing up."

"But what if I came up with an idea where you didn't have to wear anything out of the ordinary and we could still say your dressing up because it fits with _my_ costume?"

Luke considered.  Finally he asked, "I don't have to wear _anything_ that I wouldn't normally wear?"

"No.  Nothing."

"You promise?"

"You don't trust me?"

"About as far as I can throw you."

"Now you're calling me fat?"

He rolled his eyes.  "Drink your coffee."


	24. Part 24

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

~~

Later that morning, with Luke at the diner, Lorelai dialed Sookie.  After filling her in on the previous evening, Lorelai came to the point of the call.

"Are you still planning on the Halloween party for the twentieth?  Isn't that too close to your due date?"

"Actually, the doctor now thinks it'll be closer to early November."

"That still means that you'll be eight and a half months pregnant with a houseful of guests.  Are you sure I can't talk you into co-hosting the party and having it at my house?  That way you won't have to do any of the prep work."

Sookie considered this.  "It is tempting."

"Just think about it.  We still have time.  By the way, for my costume, I was wondering if Jackson wears suspenders."

"Yeah, he's got a pair around here somewhere.  Why?"

"Do you think I could borrow them?"

"Sure.  What are you going as?"

"It's a secret."

"Come on!  Did you really get Luke to agree to dress up?"

"Sort of.  He won't be dressing in anything other than his normal garb, but combined with what _I_ will be wearing we'll both be 'in costume.'"

"The suspense is going to kill me!"

"Sorry."

"So you're going to call Emily today?"

Lorelai groaned.  "I have to.  She made such a stink about wanting us to feel comfortable and she did go to all that trouble with the dessert."

"Well, good luck," said Sookie sympathetically.

"Thanks," replied Lorelai wryly.

They disconnected and Lorelai took a few deep, cleansing breaths before calling her mother.

"Hello," Emily answered the phone.

"Mom, hi, it's me."

"I'm sorry, I don't know any 'me's'."

"Lorelai," she answered with great patience.  "It's your daughter Lorelai."

"Oh.  Hello."

"Hi.  So I got your message."

"Oh."

"And I wanted to apologize again for my fruit cup comment.  I shouldn't have made light of your efforts to welcome Luke.  I am in fact very appreciative of how much you and dad both tried to make him feel at home."

"Your welcome," replied Emily stiffly and politely.

Lorelai shook her head.  "That's it?"

"That's what?"

"You are unbelievable.  I screwed up, yes, and now I'm calling to say that I'm sorry and instead of accepting the apology and moving on, you're freezing me out.  This is so _typical_!"

"How _dare_ you!"

"How dare _I_?"

"The only reason you're calling is because I left a message on your answering machine."

"Isn't why you left the message?  So that I'd call?"

"Yes, but it would have been nice if you had just _known_ that you'd hurt my feelings and called of your own volition."

Lorelai almost let slip the comment she'd made to Rory the previous evening about Emily not having feelings.  Luckily her survival instinct kicked in and instead she said, "Well, I'm not a mind-reader."

"That's right.  Because it takes a _mind-reader_ to know when you've upset someone else."

And they settled into an uncomfortable silence.  Finally, Lorelai said, "Mom, again, I sincerely apologize for hurting your feelings last night.  It means a great deal to me that you wanted Luke feel welcome."

Emily didn't answer.

"What?  What do you _want_ from me?"  She could feel her blood pressure spike.

"Some attempt on your part to make it up to me would be _nice_, but if that's too much to ask, I understand."

Lorelai groaned inwardly and said sweetly, "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Emily answered immediately, "As a matter of fact, yes."

Lorelai groaned again, this time audibly.  "Is everything all right?" asked Emily.

"Fine," said Lorelai, "I'm fine.  What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to get together for lunch one day soon."

"Lunch?" asked Lorelai weakly.

"Lunch," said Emily firmly.

"Okay," said Lorelai uncertainly, "lunch it is."

They agreed to work out the details of when and where later on and they disconnected, one feeling very pleased with how things turned had out and the other feeling very much uncertain.

~~

Later that afternoon Lorelai strolled into the diner for some lunch.  Luke waved from across the room as she made her way to the counter and sat down.  

"What can I get you?" he said when he finally made it over to her.

"I need a shot gun with a side of fries."

"You spoke to Emily."

"Yeah," she answered.

"Did you apologize?"

"I did, but that wasn't enough.  Now I'm having lunch with her, too."

Luke looked sympathetic.  "When?"

"Soon.  What did I do to deserve this?" she wailed.

"You insulted her fruit cup."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Yours," he said firmly.  

"Then act like it."

"Did you want anything besides the shot gun and fries?"

"Nah," she said despondently.

"Are you sure?  I've got a whole bin full of ground-up red meat in the kitchen."

"Eh," she said.

"Eh?"  Luke asked incredulously.

"Eh."

"Okay, one side of fries coming up."  He poured her a cup of coffee out of habit and went into the kitchen to get her fries.

When he returned she said, "You know on second thought, some pie might be nice."

"Pie?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.  "Pie."

"You're going to have pie and fries for lunch?"

"Mmm, and you know what?  Can you put a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of the pie?  That would be _perfection_."

"No."

"No?"

"No.  I'm not going to contribute to the hardening of your arteries."

"Dirty!  And for your information they're _my_ arteries.  I can clog them if I want to."

"Undoubtedly, but I will not participate in the clogging process."

"You're such a big meanie.  You're Meanie Meansalot.  That's your new name.  That's what I'll be calling you from now on."

"Well, I'll get used to it.  Everyone else will still call me Luke," he replied with a smile.  

She gaped in mock protest.  "So, what, no pie?"

"No pie."

"I call my mother and actually apologize for something I said and I get no pie?"

"No pie."

"Not only do I apologize, but now I have to have _lunch_ with her and all I want to do is wallow a little and I get no pie?"

"No pie."

"You suck."

"Dirty!" he replied.

"Not in a good way," she pouted.

"Oh, come on," he tried.  "Why don't I make you a nice tuna sandwich to go with the fries and then you can have pie."

"I don't _want_ a tuna sandwich."

"How about a tuna melt?"

"I don't _want_ a tuna melt."

"Okay," he said and walked into the kitchen and back out again with her plate of fries.  "Enjoy your fries."

"Where's the ketchup?" she asked sullenly.  There wasn't a single bottle of ketchup on the counter.

"All out."

"Nah-ah."

"With such sparkling conversation, it's no wonder you make friends where ever you go."

"I.  Need.  Ketchup," she said through clenched teeth.

"Well.  Tough," he replied.

"Are you seriously _out_ of ketchup?" she asked incredulously.

"No.  All the ketchup is lost, but if you order something to go with those fries, maybe I'll find some for you."

"You're evil."

"You can call me Dr. Evil if you'd like," he said smiling evilly.  He put his pinky to his bottom lip.

"I _taught_ you that move, don't you dare use it on me!"

"So now the _student_ has become the _master_."  He knew he was goading her.  It was entertaining.  For the first time he knew how she'd felt all those years of goading him.

She glared at him and then finally she said, "Fine.  You win.  I'll have a tuna melt.  Happy?"

"Ecstatic," he deadpanned.

"_Now_ can I have the ketchup?"  

"Just as soon as your order is up."

"But the fries will get cold."

"I'll put new fries on your plate."

"But I'm hungry now."

"Do you think I was born yesterday?  If I give you ketchup now, you'll fill up on fries and have no room left for tuna melt."  She bared her teeth and growled at him as he practically skipped into the kitchen to make her sandwich.

"You've won this time, Dr. Evil," she called.  "But you've not gotten the best of me!"

Kirk, who'd been sitting at the other end of the counter said conversationally, "It's like watching verbal foreplay.  This is better than Cinemax."

"Shut up, Kirk," she snapped.


	25. Part 25

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

~~

A few weeks later, on a Friday afternoon, Lorelai met her mother at a little bistro in Hartford.

After they'd ordered Emily said happily, "Isn't this nice?  Mother and daughter lunching together."

Lorelai stared at Emily uncertainly.  "Yeah," she agreed with hesitation.  "It's great."

"So," said Emily pleasantly.  

"So," replied Lorelai.

"How's Luke?"

"He's good."

"Good.  I'm glad to hear it."

Lorelai nodded, unsure what to say next.

"You know," continued Emily.  "Your father and I like him very much."

Lorelai nodded and said, "Oh?"

"Yes.  We didn't really get a chance to get to know Matt – "

"Max," corrected Lorelai.

"Max, sorry," acknowledged Emily.  "And," she continued, "you almost married him."

"Yep," agreed Lorelai.  "I almost married him."

"Have you and Luke thought at all about marriage?"

Lorelai thought about her honeymoon remark and said, "Not really…why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation."

The air between them felt very stiff and heavy, as if they were each on opposite sides of a foggy river.  They could see one another and hear one another, but they just couldn't connect.  There was too much history.  Too many hurt feelings and missed opportunities.

The silence was deafening.

Finally Lorelai said, "I really am glad that you and Dad like Luke.  He means a lot to me."

"We could tell," smiled Emily.

"You…could?" Lorelai stuttered, staring at her mother.

"The way you are around him.  The way you behave and look at each other.  We can tell that you mean a lot to each other."

"Oh."  Lorelai suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable to know that her mother could read her emotions so clearly.  It was unnerving.

"And it's obvious that Rory likes him a great deal as well," Emily continued.  "I think you've made an excellent choice."

This assumption proved to be too much for Lorelai.  "Choice?  Mom, there's been no choice made.  We're seeing each other.  That's it.  So, I'm sorry if for the first time in my life you finally approve of a choice that I've made because I now have to break it to you that it isn't a choice, okay?"

"Well," said Emily stiffly, "You've _chosen_ to see him.  You've _chosen_ to sleep with him, I'm sure.  You've probably _chosen_ to incorporate him into your relationship with Rory.  I'd say those are all _choices_."

"Fine!" said Lorelai losing patience.  "Whatever.  You've made your point."

"I just don't understand," said Emily, now hurt.  "Why is my approval so _unnecessary_?  Why do you feel that making me happy would be the same as cutting off your right arm?"

"I don't know, Mom.  Maybe because you have never, _ever_, made me feel like _anything_ I've ever done was _adequate_.  I have _always_ been the disappointment."  Lorelai took a breath and couldn't believe what came out of her mouth next.  "You know, it's really too bad that you and Dad never had more kids because then you might have gotten that perfect daughter to be _proud_ of, to love unconditionally, to _enjoy_.  It's a good thing you've got Rory."  Lorelai was shaking.  She had never just come right out and said it the way if felt before.  "It's ironic, isn't," she hissed. "The one thing that you've always believed to be my biggest mistake is the one thing you love best about me."

Before Emily could form an answer the waiter brought them their entrees.   When he left Emily sighed and said softly, "I don't understand you sometimes."

Lorelai scoffed, "Yeah, well, the feeling is mutual."  She pushed her plate away.  "I think I better go."

"Your food just got here."

Lorelai pulled out her wallet and threw a ten and a twenty on the table.  "Good bye, Mom."  Lorelai roughly pulled her jacket on as she left the restaurant and jogged to the jeep where she sat for five minutes, crying, before she could drive home.

~~

Lorelai drove straight to the Dragonfly where Sookie was overseeing the decorators finish the last bit of work.  They were having the Grand Opening party that evening and were already booked for the weekend.  Guests would start arriving tomorrow afternoon.

Lorelai parked and trudged into the lobby where she spent the next several hours working with Michel and Sookie to make sure that everything was perfect.  Every room had the right number of beds, sheets, pillows, towels, desks and all the other accoutrements.  By the time people starting arriving for their party she was exhausted.

Looking for a quiet place to sit for a moment, she walked behind the front desk to the door of her office and pushed the door closed behind her.  She turned on the light and sank into the leather chair behind her desk, which was already cluttered with papers.  She was trying to work herself into distraction, but she couldn't.  She couldn't believe what she'd said to her mother.  She couldn't believe that her mother hadn't answered her, and had just stared at her.  She sniffled.  The woman wouldn't make her cry again.  God help her, if it was the last thing she did, she was going to be the life of this party tonight.  

There was a soft knock at the door and she answered it with a despondent, "Come in."

The door opened and Luke entered and closed it behind him.  "I'd like to see the manager," he said.  "I heard she's hot."

She smiled, stood up and crossed to room to him.  He held her for a moment and she buried her face into his suit coat.  "Do you want to talk about it?"  He knew she'd had the infamous lunch date with Emily that day and had thought of her several times and wondered how it had gone.

She shook her head and pulled away enough to look up into his face.  "No," she said softly.

He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.  "Do you want to just go home?  You can say you have a headache, you know.  You don't have to deal with all those people out there."

She shook her head again and said, "No.  I invited them.  Thank you, though."  She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Let me know if you change your mind," he said.  She nodded and they left her office.

In the lobby and bar area it was as if the entire town had arrived all at once.  Lorelai and Sookie, their significant others, and staff talked and mingled with the townies, recounted stories of the reconstruction, laughed, joked, and generally had a great time.  Lorelai forced herself to put Emily out of her head.

When they arrived back at Lorelai's that night the two fell into bed, both exhausted.  In the dark, Lorelai lay on her side facing Luke and he ran a finger up and down her bare arm.  "How does it feel to be a success?" he asked.

"Frightening," she answered.  

He chuckled, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin.  "That's all?  Just frightening?"

She thought for a moment and said, "I'm actually not sure what was more frightening.  Watching a drunken Taylor fight Kirk over who gets to walk Miss Patty home or having to listen to Babette argue with Morey over who deserves to be in the jazz hall of fame, should there ever _be_ a jazz hall of fame, heroin addition not withstanding."

"At least there was no mention of us 'getting it on,'" Luke smiled

Lorelai groaned.  "Yes, but Taylor's passionate overtures to 'get it on' with Patty?  Just as upsetting."

"Do you think anyone will remember tomorrow morning?"  Luke moved his fingers up to her temple and stroked her hairline.

"I hope not.  I still can't believe it's really happening."

"Believe it," he said firmly.

She smiled through the dark at him.  "Is this what it was like when you opened the diner?"

He shrugged.  "Not really.  I did most of the renovations myself.  When I opened, I just unlocked the door one morning."

"Just you?"

"Just me," he answered quietly.

She pondered this and told him,  "I'm glad it's not just me."

"You've got Sookie."

"That's not what I mean.  I'm glad that you're here.  I'm glad I can share this with you.  I'm glad you're in my life and not just as my coffee supplier."

"I'm glad, too."

She kissed him.  Her hand found the bottom of his t-shirt and she pushed it up, running a hand over his bare stomach.  She could feel the muscles contract under the pads of her fingers and she smiled against his mouth. 

~~

A/N:  Mad props go to my brand new beta-reader Jade-Tessier.  If you liked this chapter, it was probably because of a suggestion she made, so go ahead and send a shout-out her way.  Go on.  You can do it.  Press the review button there and when your raving about the story idea, characters, and dialogue, add a little som'm-som'm for my girl J-T.  You know you want you.


	26. Part 26

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

~~

The next morning, Lorelai, only half-awake, had another déjà vu experience.  She lying on her back, snuggled into the blankets of her bed, but someone was there with her; someone whose tongue was currently working its way down her neck.  She held her breath, but when it reached her belly button, she heard herself moan and she felt big hands slowly trail up her legs.

"Good morning," came a husky voice.

"It _is_ a good morning," she replied sleepily and with a smile.  Without opening her eyes she added, "You should have hired that kid months ago.  Nothing beats waking up with you."

"Months ago?  That would have been a little premature, don't you think?"

"There is _nothing_ premature about _you_," she answered with a shake of her head.

Luke gave her a half smile and said, "I'm glad to hear you feel that way."

She finally opened her eyes and gazed at him.  He was propped up on his elbows with his chin resting on her lower stomach.  Grinning, she said, "You don't know the half of it."  

Sniffing the air for coffee, she glanced shiftily over to her nightstand and, sure enough, there was a cup there for her.  She sat up, took a sip and then, sincerely said, "You are a beautiful, beautiful man."

"I'll be the best looking guy at your funeral, if you keep drinking coffee, that's for sure," Luke joked.

"Shame on you," she mock scolded.  "How could you insult my father like that?  He still looks pretty good for his age.  Especially in those golfing socks and bowties."

"Speaking of your parents," Luke transitioned carefully, "how did you get out of last night's dinner, again?"

"The lunch," replied Lorelai, frowning at yesterday's memories.  

"Ah, yes.  The lunch."

"It was supposed to make up for me missing the dinner."  Lorelai took another sip of coffee.  "I don't know how I'm going to go to another one of those dinners after that lunch."

Luke hesitated, but then asked the question that had been on his mind all night.  "What exactly happened?"

Lorelai shook her head and said, "I'm not even sure.  She was making an effort to be nice at first and I, knowing my mother, was suspicious.  Then she tried to pull the old guilt trip on me and when I didn't play by the rules, she snapped and then…so did I.  I said some stuff.  And then I stormed out."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I wished they had had more kids so that they might have found happiness in at least _one_ of their children," Luke winced.  "And then I might have hinted to her that I think they love Rory more than they love me."  Lorelai groaned.  "Oh my God, when did I become Baby Jane?"  Lorelai groaned.  She put her coffee down on the nightstand and rolled into the fetal position, her face in the sheets.  

Luke rubbed her back and said softly, "Nobody thinks your Baby Jane."

"It doesn't matter what anybody thinks.  I _am_ Baby Jane.  There's no getting around it.  Or, if I'm not Baby Jane, I'm definitely Mommy Dearest.  I know it's a Joan Crawford movie.  Certainly not _Mildred Pierce_, though."

"I'm trying to be supportive," Luke sighed, "but I don't what you're talking about anymore."

"I'm sorry.  I feel absolutely _wretched_ that I'm jealous of Rory.  How can this be?  Why?  I shouldn't be jealous of her," she exclaimed helplessly into the sheets.

"Well," Luke said reasonably, "she's getting to do all the stuff you never got to.  And, for what it's worth, I see the way they are around Rory."

Lorelai lifted her head and looked at him.  "What do you mean?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know.  I only see them around Rory when you're both with them, so I don't know how they are when it's just the three of them, but I think you have a point.  I think they sometimes deliberately…or maybe it's unconsciously…treat her like the perfect princess and you like…well…hell, I don't know, not-a-princess."

Lorelai digested this as Luke sipped his green tea.  Maybe it wasn't just her imagination

Finally, Lorelai said, "You know what?  I really have to stop this.  I can't believe I said those things and from now on Richard and Emily Gilmore can act however they want.  They will not get the best of me.  I will not react to their crap anymore."

"Lorelai," he replied patiently, "isn't this what caused the outburst to begin with?  You keep stuff like this bottled up inside and then it just kinda bursts out."

She considered.  "That's true, but now I've got someone to talk to about it.  I've never really felt able to share stuff like this with Sookie and I certainly can't tell Rory.  Now, whenever something like this happens, I'll tell you about it and we can pick it apart and try to figure out their motives and then it will be over."

"Sounds like a good plan," he agreed.     

"Okay," she said, "now, we can talk about Halloween."

Luke groaned.  "Do we _have_ to?"

"You know, I'm not sensing that you're getting into the spirit of things.  Now, today is the fourteenth and the party is going to be the last Friday night in October, which technically isn't on Halloween night, but that's no big deal.  So, that'll be on the twenty-eighth and did I mention that it will be here?"  She cocked her head at him and he gave her a look of abject misery.

"Tell me you're joking."

"Nope, Sookie and I firmed things up last night.  She _was_ going to host it, but she's going to have the baby soon and it makes no sense for guests to be tramping through her house."

"So you want them tramping through yours," he mock rationalized.

"It'll be fun.  You just wait and see."

"Do I have to show up?" Luke whined.

"Um, well, as my date, it would bode well for you if you did," she answered sweetly.

"As long as I'm _not_ dressing up," he demanded.

"You can wear what you always wear.  Jeans, plaid, hat, boots, tools…whatever."

"Tools?" His eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"Only if you want to," she said with her hands raised, palms facing him.

"Do you want me to?" He questioned.

"Do you want to?" She asked with a coquettish smile.

"Not if _you_ want me to," he declared.

"Are we in fourth grade here?"

She kissed him firmly on the mouth and said, "I'm starved.  I need some animal fat on a plate pronto."  Lorelai got out of bed and put on one of his t-shirts from the floor, the hem reaching her mid-thigh.  Then she picked up her coffee mug and left the room with a "Chop chop.  Up and at 'em," tossed over her shoulder.

"I'm _not_ dressing up," Luke said to the room at large.  "You _can't_ make me because you're _not_ the boss of me."

~~

A/N:  Does anyone else think it's a shout-out that Kirk's new lady-friend has the same name as the kitten in this story?  Anyone?  : : crickets : :  So I'm alone here?  : : more crickets : :  Okay.  I'm fine with that.  No, Really. : : sniff : :  I'm fine.     

Once again, props to Jade-Tessier for her wonderful suggestions.  Many many thanks.


	27. Part 27

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  For those of you hungry for Rory, I'm sorry. I don't feel as comfortable writing her as I do Lorelai so I try to stay away from 

her as much as possible. Also, since this is a Luke/Lorelai fic based on Lorelai's emotional state after Rory leaves home, I think 

it's sort of appropriate for Rory to be a tertiary character.  With this chapter, though, you're in luck because of course she would come home for the Halloween party. 

Also, sorry for the delay in posting.  More thesis stuff has been going on, but hopefully, all that will be over with soon.  I've got some ideas about future chapters that I think will be good.  Next chapter will finally be the Halloween party.  No, really.  I promise.

Finally, thank you again to Jade-Tessier for all the wonderful and smart things you tell me to do.  You rock!

~~

It was about four o'clock on the last Thursday of October and Lorelai and Rory were sitting at a table in the diner going over last minute details for the Halloween party the next night.  Sookie couldn't take herself out of the planning process altogether, insisted that she still cater the event, leaving the girls to worry about things like decorating the house and the humiliating possibility that two guests might come in the same costume.

"So, how strongly do you feel about back-up costumes?" asked Lorelai.

"Back up costumes?" repeated Rory doubtfully.

"Yes.  We have to be prepared for any eventuality."

"I don't know…." Rory looked uncertain.

"What don't you know?" Luke interrupted to refill their coffee mugs.  "And how come you're not in school today?"

Lorelai smiled and thought to herself, He's so cute when he acts like a dad.  

Rory answered him, "On Tuesdays and Thursdays I have class at eight and eleven, so I'm done for the day.  My one class on Fridays is canceled for tomorrow so I'll definitely be here for the party."

Luke rolled his eyes.  "The party.  That's all your mother has been able to talk about for the last two weeks. You'd think she doesn't have a brand new inn to take care of anymore."

"You know," said Lorelai overly sweet, "I don't appreciate your tone of voice."

"Like it or lump it," he replied with a smile before walking away.

"So the honeymoon is over," Rory guessed when they were alone again.

"Nah, it's okay.  He's just cranky because he doesn't like parties and I'm throwing one right in the middle of his life.  He'll get over it."

"Nice attentive attitude there, Little Miss All-About-Me," Rory observed with a smile

Lorelai gasped in mock outrage.  "Shut up!  I can't believe you're taking his side."

Rory shook her head.  "Hey, I'm not taking sides, I'm just saying."

"Well, say it somewhere else."

"Okay.  So, is it okay if I bring someone with me tomorrow night?"

Lorelai's eyes widened.  "You have a date?" she gasped.

"Well, sorta.  He's this guy I met in my Medieval History class and we ended up getting into a debate about the manorial system and the rising middle class throughout Europe just prior to the Renaissance."

"Right, but is he _cute_?" asked Lorelai.

Rory blushed and said sheepishly, "Yeah.  Totally."

"And this is a new guy, right?  Not the football Adonis."

"No, he's yesterday's news," Rory answered casually.  "In fact I can't wait to have this cast off so that I can forget about him completely."  Rory gazed banefully at her arm still wrapped in plaster.

"Let me know when the appointment is for and I'll go with if you want."

"Okay, sounds good."

There was a comfortable silence and then Rory said, "So, are you ever going to tell me what happened with Grandma?"

Lorelai stiffened momentarily and then forced herself to relax.  "Nothing happened," she answered shortly.

"I know you're lying.  I can always tell, you know."

"Listen, Smarty-Pants, I'm not lying because nothing happened with your grandma.  We had lunch that day and that was it."

"That was it," repeated Rory, not buying Lorelai's story.

"That was it," said Lorelai again, firmly.

"Then you'll be delighted with my news," said Rory with a sneaky smile.

"News?  What news?"  Lorelai looked worried.  
  


"Well, you know how we're switching nights this week because of the party tomorrow night?  Well, I asked Grandma and Grandpa if they'd like to come and that way, we don't have to go there on Saturday."

Lorelai was floored.  "Rory, I don't know if college has done this to you, or if you're just on a lot of drugs lately, but what were you thinking?"

"If nothing happened with you and Grandma, there should be no reason for you to not want them to come."

"Oh, other than the ten thousand reasons I could think of before The Lunch?  Jesus, Rory, you're killing me."  Lorelai rested her elbows on the table and put her forehead against the palms of her hands.

"Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic?"  Rory suggested.

"Dramatic?  Don't even talk to me about dramatic.  You've invited the drama _queen_ to our house tomorrow night for a costume party."

"It'll be fun.  They've even agreed to dress up."

Lorelai did a double take.  "Are you sure you've got the right Richard and Emily Gilmore?"

"They said so themselves."

"This isn't happening," Lorelai moaned.

"It'll be fine," said Rory reasonably.

"There's only one thing to do," Lorelai stated firmly.

"And what's that?"

"Call off the party."

"Hallelujah," mumbled Luke who was passing by their table.

Lorelai shot daggers at his back with her eyes.  She considered growling at him but felt she should maintain her maturity level in front of Rory.  She settled for sticking her tongue out at his retreating figure.

"That's stupid," replied Rory.  "There's no reason to call off the party."

"No reason to call off the party?  No reason?"

"None," said Rory, firmly.  "At all.  If nothing happened at The Lunch then there should be no reason for us all not to get along swimmingly.  In fact, there's going to be a ton of people there tomorrow night, so you might go the whole time without even speaking to them."

Lorelai stared at the ceiling and plotted to herself, "Hmm, you're right.  Things are starting to look up."

Rory tried to be stern.  "Not that you'll _try_ to avoid them.  I'm just saying it's possible that you won't have to spend much time with them."

Lorelai said nothing and sighed.  What a way to ruin Halloween: a special appearance by the Gilmores.  That'll scare people.    

~~

Later that night, Rory and Lorelai sat on the couch watching _ER_ when Rory heard a key in the door, causing her head to snap around to the entryway.

"Relax," said Lorelai.  "It's Luke."

Rory let out a sigh of relief and said, "I didn't know you'd given him a key."

Lorelai's forehead wrinkled.  "I could have sworn I told you.  Is it not okay?"

"No, it's fine, really.  It just threw me for a second."

Lulu had jumped off the couch and was pacing in front of the door when Luke opened it.  He scooped her up in one arm and she rubbed her head against his chest.  "Hey, ladies," he said and sat down in one of the chairs in the living room.

"Hey, Luke," said Rory.

Lorelai stood up and walked over to give him a kiss.  "Rob and Caesar are closing?"

"Yup.  It's nice to be the boss," he answered with a smile.  

She answered his smile with one of her own.  He set Lulu down and started to take off his boots.  Lorelai sat back down on the couch near Rory and said, "Isn't this nice?  The three of us here together, just hanging out?"

"Okay, Emily," answered Rory with a smirk.

Lorelai blushed and realized Rory was right.  It was almost verbatim what Emily had said to her the day of The Lunch.  Too flummoxed to think of a good comeback, she settled for knocking a throw pillow into her daughter's head.

"Hey!" Rory yelped.  "No fair!  You have to _declare_ a pillow fight before you can _throw_ the first pillow."

"All's fair in love and war," replied Lorelai sweetly.  
  


"Hmm," sniffed Rory.  "I'm going to bed.  You can beat me some more tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," answered Lorelai with a smile.

After she heard Rory close her bedroom door, Lorelai got up and walked to where Luke still sat in the chair and settled herself in his lap where she began to suck gently on his earlobe.

"So," she murmured, "are you feeling like one of the family yet?"

Luke closed his eyes and enjoyed her attention.  "Getting there," he answered softly.  

"Is there anything I can do," she asked as she slipped a hand into his plaid and scraped her nails against his t-shirt-covered chest, "to make the feeling really come alive?"  

"I can think of a few things," he replied with a lopsided smile.

She giggled softly.  "Wanna come upstairs with me and illustrate your ideas?" she asked suggestively.

Luke hesitated but then said, "It would be my pleasure."

Lorelai giggled again and after locking doors and turning off lights, they went upstairs.  

~~

Later that night, after they had fallen asleep tangled in sheets and limbs, Lulu began to groom Luke.  He couldn't think of another sandpapery tongue that would wake him up in the middle of the night scraping across his forehead.  He pulled her down off his forehead and put her between the two of them, but of course, then he had to pee.  Still only half-awake, he got out of bed, pulled on his boxers, and made his way down the hall to the bathroom.   

As his bladder drained, he could have sworn he heard something out in the hall.  He ignored it, assuming that Lulu had followed him down the hall.  When he finished drying his hands, he pulled open the door to find Rory leaning against the wall, yawning.  The sight of her startled him and he cried, "Ah!  What are you doing?"

She looked at him, standing there in just his boxers and said, "Waiting to pee, Sir Peesalot.  Good Lord, how much liquid do you carry around?  I've been standing here for like an _hour_," she declared grumpily as she all but crossed her legs and did a pee dance.

Luke blushed fiercely, but then said dryly, trying to maintain some dignity, "Sorry for the delay, Princess Prissypants.  It's all yours."

They parted ways and Luke climbed back into Lorelai's bed wondering, Does bickering in the middle of the night over the bathroom make me part of the family?  He smiled to himself and though, It's definitely a step in the right direction.  


	28. Part 28

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  So many thanks to the wonderful Jade-Tessier.  Sorry for the lengthy delay.  School will be done by 12.5.3 and that point I will be able to throw myself into this again.  Thanks for being patient.

~~

The next night, Lorelai stood at the bottom of her stairs and called out, "I'm going to count to three!"

Before she could, however, Luke's voice came back at her.  "I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Dirty," she smirked quietly to herself.

It was Friday night around seven-thirty as Lorelai stood waiting for Luke.  She gazed around her living room and almost hugged herself with glee at how wonderful the decorations looked.  The couch was pushed against one wall so that the guests could mingle openly around the room.  Lulu was upstairs behind a brand-new baby-gate with her food, water, and litter to keep her company.  Lorelai couldn't bear the though of the kitten being upstairs all alone, but she was more afraid of Lulu accidentally getting out.  The guests were due to start arriving by eight and Lorelai began to tap her foot up and down, impatient for them both to be 'in costume' when the first people began to arrive.  As promised, within another moment, Luke descended the stairs, fresh from a shower wearing his usual jeans, t-shirt, untucked plaid, boots and backwards baseball cap.  She was almost identical to him with the exception of the color of plaid and hairstyle, hers being in pigtails.  He did a double take at her appearance, narrowed his eyes and said, "Is that my shirt?"

"I borrowed it," she answered innocently.  "Do you mind?"

"What _exactly_ are you doing?" 

"Nothing," she answered with another smile as she held up the borrowed pair of suspenders.  "Can you help me on with these?"

 "Is this some kind of 'Dress-Up-As-Luke Joke'?"

 "Holy ego, Batman!" she exclaimed with wide eyes.  "Of _course_ I'm not dressed up as _you_."

Luke shot her a look.  He wasn't buying it.

"Look, just please help me on with the suspenders and I will _prove_ it to you."

Luke, still unconvinced, obliged and helped attach the suspenders.  When the suspenders were finally clasped to her jeans, Luke said, "Okay, now out with it."

Ignoring his question, Lorelai walked to her purse where she pulled out a sheet of stick-on nametags.  She had already written on one and pulled it from the sheet, sticking to her chest.  

"'I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay'," read Luke.  After pausing for a moment, he said, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Only if you think it's an homage to one of the funniest Monty Python songs _ever_," she replied happily.

"As long as you don't expect me to wear one of those, congratulations on an homage well done," he said shaking his head.

She pouted playfully, "But I thought yours could say 'I sleep all night and I work all day'."

"You said I didn't have to dress up," he replied with a coy smile.

"But this isn't _really_ dressing up," she whined.  "It's a _nametag_."

"Everybody already knows my name, and besides, you don't want to write my _name_ on it.  You want to write an homage on it, which defeats the purpose of a _name_tag."

Lorelai's lower lip jutted out farther.  "Come on, Snookums.  Puh-leeeeeeeeeeeease?"

Luke rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Gee, Snookums, let me think about it."  After pretending to think about it for a few seconds he said, "Um, no."       

The front door opened then, cutting off more of Lorelai's incessant pleading.

"Hello!" called Rory from the entryway.  She rounded the corner into the living room with her arm linked through the arm of her date. 

Lorelai clapped her hands together in delight.  "You came as Dorothy!  I should have been Sofia and it could have been the funniest inside joke of them all!"

"Hey, Rory," Luke said.  He noticed that in her blue-checkered pinafore and her hair in braids she looked younger than she usually did.  

"Hey, Luke," she said.  "Mom, Luke, this is Charlie."  The young man standing next to her was clad in a shrunken black suit, a bowler hat, and a tiny mustache.  They all shook hands.  

Charlie smiled as he said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. – " he faltered, "uh, I mean – "

Luke took his hand and shook it, saying, "I'm Luke."

"And you can call me Lorelai."

"Thanks," he smiled back at them.

"Oh," exclaimed Lorelai.  "I get it!  You're Charlie, dressed up as Charlie Chaplin, right?"

The doorbell rang and Lorelai ran to answer it.  When she opened the door, she gasped at Sookie and Jackson's costumes.   Sookie, who after dropping off the food for the evening, had gone home to change, was now wearing black pedal pushers, with a navy blue and white polka dotted smock, that had a big black bow at the top, which accentuated her eight and a half months of pregnancy.  Her make up was exaggerated and she also wore a red, curly wig.  

"I _love_ Lucy," cried Lorelai as she gave her friend a hug.  "And you're a lumberjack!" said Sookie, realizing that Luke and Lorelai would be matching.  "Ingenious!"  Lorelai looked at Jackson who was dressed as a hobo.  "Great costume!" she said.  

Soon after Sookie and Jackson's arrival, more and more people began to show up.  Taylor arrived, dressed as Zorro, followed closely by Kirk who had unfortunately chosen to come as Superman.  Miss Patty was dressed as a wicked witch, pointy hat and all.  The party was in full swing when the bell rang again.  

Luke answered the door to find Richard and Emily wearing their normal attire.  "Nice to see you again," he said as he pulled the door open wide to allow them in.

"Hello, Luke," said Richard, shaking Luke's hand.  "How are you?"

"Fine," he replied.  "No costumes, huh?"  

"Rory told us that costumes were encouraged but not mandatory," explained Emily, "so we decided to come as ourselves."

Luke cocked his head to one side, regarded Emily carefully and asked, "Rory said what?"

"That costumes weren't necessary," she replied.  "You're not in costume," she pointed out.  

"Actually, Lorelai will be the first to tell you that I'm a lumberjack."

"And he's okay!" cracked Lorelai as she came up behind him.  Her smile faded when she saw her parents.

"You came. Without costumes," she noted bluntly.

"Rory said dressing up was optional," explained Richard.

"Really.  That's interesting given that she told _me_ that you would both be in costume when you arrived."

"Would you prefer that we leave?" Emily asked, back stiffened and prepared for battle.

"Yes," agreed Richard.  "We were told it would be all right for us to come as ourselves.  However, if we're not welcome…."

"No, please come in," said Luke, breaking in.  "There's been a misunderstanding, but it's perfectly okay that you didn't dress up."

Richard and Emily looked at Lorelai, daring her to argue.

"You heard the man," she said grudgingly.  "Come on in.  Enjoy the party."  Lorelai left them standing in the entryway and made her way to Rory who was with Charlie near the doorway to the kitchen.

She didn't care that she was interrupting them as she blurted out, "So when did you start lying to your mother?  Is this just a college thing or a drug thing?"  

"What are you talking about?" asked Rory, clearly not comprehending what was wrong.

"Your grandparents just arrived."

"Grandma and Grandpa are here?"

"Yeah.  And guess what they're not wearing."  Rory's face fell.  "Costumes!" cried Lorelai before Rory could answer.

"Oh," replied Rory.  "Um, about that."

"About that?" Lorelai interrupted.  "About that?  Yes.  Tell me about that."

"I think I'll get another drink," said Charlie, eager to get away from a potential yelling match.

"Look, I thought it would be good for the three of you," pleaded Rory.  

"You go out of your way to invite them to a party I am throwing and then you allow them to think that they don't have to dress up when you know very well that I've been harassing Luke for _weeks_ about dressing up for this thing?  Who do you think you are?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought it might help," Rory said quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"No," replied Lorelai.  "You do not presume to know what's best for me, understand?"

"Fine," said Rory.  

"Thank you," answered Lorelai.  "Ugh, here they come.  I'm going to get another drink."    

Emily looked uncertain, but smiled, wanting things to go smoothly, as she, Richard and Luke approached Rory.  She and Lorelai hadn't had a real conversation since The Lunch.  

"Where is your mother going, Rory?"

"I think she's getting some drinks," Rory answered, glad that it wasn't telling a lie.

"Speaking of which," said Luke, "can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Whatever you're having is fine," said Richard.

"Beer it is, then.  Be right back."

Luke left for the kitchen as Charlie returned.  He made his way to where Rory was standing with Richard and Emily and handed her another soda.

"Grandma, Grandpa," said Rory.  "I want to introduce to you Charlie Paterson.  He's in my Medieval History class at school."

"Very nice to meet you, Charlie," said Emily primly, already evaluating the boy in his shrunken suit.

"A Yale man, eh?" said Richard, shaking his hand.  "Nice to meet you.  Paterson.  That name sounds familiar….  Wait, your father wouldn't happen to be Charles Paterson, III of Paterson Paper, would he?"

"Yes, sir," replied Charlie, with a smile.                       

"Do you know each other?" asked Rory.

"Only by reputation," answered Richard.

The two men chatted for a few minutes about the paper business, Luke joining the group a moment later with the drinks.  Rory was equally engaged in the conversation, allowing Emily to casually walk off in search of Lorelai.  


	29. Part 29

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

~~

Lorelai was in the kitchen furiously putting stray dishes in the sink.  "May I join you?" asked Emily.

Lorelai looked up from her work, startled.  "Whatever you want," she returned shortly.

"I'm sorry we didn't dress up," said Emily as she cautiously made her way into the kitchen.  "If Rory had said it was that important we would have."

"Whatever," repeated Lorelai calmly as she wiped the countertop down.

"Lorelai, please," said Emily patiently.  "I'd like to speak with you.  Is it too much to ask to have your full attention?"

Lorelai threw the sponge into the sink and faced her mother silently.

"Thank you."  Silence enveloped them as they stood facing each other in Lorelai's kitchen, the party in full force out in the living room.  "First, I want to say that your behavior the day of the lunch was childish." Lorelai opened her mouth for a stinging retort, but Emily interrupted with, "However, after much consideration, I suppose I can understand why you feel the way you do."  Lorelai closed her mouth in shock.  "Sorry?" she asked, confused.

"Lorelai, really.  Do you honestly believe me to be without feelings?"  

"Why, what did Rory say?" she responded suspiciously.

"Nothing," replied Emily, now impatient, "it's the way you act.  You thoughtlessly express opinions without thinking about how they may effect others."

"And you're innocent of an offense such as this," Lorelai retorted, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, no one is perfect.  I'm not proud of some of the things I've done."

"What do you want me to say?" asked Lorelai.  "Our entire relationship up to this point has been based on thoughtlessly chosen words.  I've hurt you; you've hurt me.  Where do you really think we can go from here?"

"I don't know, but I would like to be part of your life.  We both would.  Why do you think we forced you to come to all those Friday night dinners?"

"Gee, Mom, I wish I knew," Lorelai responded dryly.  "You say one thing and do another.  You force us to spend time with you and then you treat us like peasants."  

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Don't you think you're being a tad dramatic?"

"No!" cried Lorelai.  "I really don't.  Even before I turned into the world's worst daughter by getting knocked up at sixteen, nothing I ever did was what you wanted."

"What are you talking about?"

"Off the top of my head?  The time I embarrassed you and Dad at the club by climbing up and then falling out of the big tree out front, creating a seen and losing my underpants in the process.  The time I ruined Dad's first big dinner party by getting away from Greta after my bath and streaking through the dining room.  The time I fed chocolate pudding the Henderson's dog and he was sick for days and they threatened to sue.  The time I put an egg in the microwave just to see what would happen.  The time I accidentally set the tablecloth on fire at one of your DAR luncheons.  The time I – "

"All right!" cried Emily.  "You've made your point.  You were an incredibly _trying_ child.  I lost my temper with you every once in a while, but does that make me an ogre?  You have been incredibly _lucky_ with Rory.  Does it make me an awful person that I'm a bit jealous?"

"You're jealous?" inquired Lorelai thoughtfully.

"Of course!  Why do you think I've been trying to cultivate our relationship now that we're both adults?  Even if we can't be friends, I'd like for us to at least get along."

Lorelai stood silently for a moment, trying to think of something to say when from the living room she heard, "Oh my God!  Jackson!  Where's Jackson?"  With wide eyes, Lorelai ran to Sookie, who was clutching her rounded stomach with both hands.

"Sookie!  Are you okay?"  Lorelai reached her friend, saw the pure terror in Sookie's eyes and yelled, "Someone find Jackson!  Sookie's water just broke!"


	30. Part 30

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  Once again, many thanks to Jade-Tessier for catching all those little things I didn't and making this a better chapter.  You rock!  And thanks to the readers who are still reviewing.  I dropped out for a little bit because of school stuff and I'm glad to know that not everybody gave up on me.  Thanks.

~~

Sookie lay on her back with her knees bent, feet in stirrups, hands gripping the metal handles of her bed, her teeth gritted.  Jackson stood beside her in full scrubs trying to motivate her to breathe.  

"Come on, Sook," he was saying to her softly as he stroked her forehead.  "I know you can do this.  We're almost there.  All you have to do is keep breathing."

"_Listen_ you sonofabitch!" Sookie shrieked back.  "Don't you tell me what to do!  This was all your freakin' idea in the first place!  Four in four you said!  Well _piss_ _on_ _that_!  This is it!  No more!  Ever!  _Ever_!"  

Sookie's tirade ended as the next contraction began and she was forced to concentrate on what the doctor was telling her.

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, Lorelai sat next to Luke and looked around.  It had been a long labor and while most of the partygoers had followed them to the hospital, after twelve hours of waiting, most had decided to leave.  It was just the two of them left.  

Lorelai squirmed as she tried to get comfortable in her chair.  She was still wearing the jeans and plaid and she was beginning to feel ridiculous.  After all, a Halloween party was one thing.  But to be dressed exactly the same as your boyfriend and be out in public was something different altogether.  Growing impatient, she stood up and paced the room.  Luke was watching her quietly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I wish I were in there with her.  I can't believe this 'hospital policy'." She held up her index and middle fingers of each hand and curled them to put hospital policy in air quotes.  

As she said this, Jackson strode through the doors leading to the labor and delivery rooms with a big smile on his face.  Luke stood up and went to Lorelai as Jackson came toward them.

"We have a boy!" he shouted happily.  "I can't believe it, but we do.  Sookie is doing just fine," he said, reading Lorelai's question on her face.  "She's asking for you, too, so you better go in."

Lorelai made her way to Sookie's room as Jackson handed Luke a cigar.  

"Knock, knock," she said as she pushed the door open.  Sookie lay on the bed looking exhausted but radiant.

"Hey," she said softly.

Lorelai went to her and sat down in the chair near the bed.  "Hey back," Lorelai quipped.

A bassinet stood near Sookie with a sleeping little bundle inside.  "I want you to be the first to meet David Jackson."

Lorelai peered over the edge of the crib and felt her eyes water at the sight of all that perfect, pink skin.  She marveled at his eyelashes and fingers and then turned back to Sookie.

"I'm so proud of you," she said.  "He's perfect."  Lorelai hugged her friend and when she pulled back, noticed how tired Sookie looked.  "I'm going to go get Jackson for you, okay?  You should get some sleep."

Sookie nodded.  "Thanks for being here," she said.

"Anytime," replied Lorelai.  

She left Sookie and made her way back to Luke and Jackson who was telling Luke in detail about the birth.  "And then, her vagina just _opened_ _up_!  It was amazing.  His head was just…_there_!"  Luke looked like he wanted to either throttle Jackson or throw up, and when he saw Lorelai coming toward them yelled, "Look, there's Lorelai, guess you can finish filling me in later."

Jackson turned and Lorelai gave him a hug.  "Congratulations," she said.  "He is _perfect_."

"Thank you," replied Jackson happily.  "I better get back and you two should go home and get some sleep.  I can't believe you stayed the whole night."

Jackson left them and Luke and Lorelai made their way out to the parking lot.  The drive home was a silent one as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

Toward the end of the trip, Lorelai said from the passenger's seat.  "I'm so happy for them.  I can't believe that they're parents now.  It's just so exciting."

"Yep," replied Luke.

"I love kids.  I can't wait until he's big enough to really play with.  It's going to be so much fun learning about raising boys, don't you think?"

"Yep," repeated Luke.

She glanced over at him.  They were pulling into her driveway now.  "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said as they got out.  

"It doesn't sound like nothing," she retorted as they made their way to the house and went in.

They were greeted to a house that was only partially cleaned up and Lulu wailing pitifully in the entryway.  "Where have you been," she seemed to be saying. "I've been here all alone all night long and it's just not acceptable."

Lorelai picked Lulu up and cradled her, evoking a loud purr from the kitten.

Luke didn't respond to her comment, just began to clean up.

"Rory and Charlie said they would come back to clean up a little before going back to school, but I guess they didn't do as much as they thought."

Luke again remained silent.

Lorelai put Lulu down and walked where Luke was gathering up all the leftover paper plates and napkins.

"Hey," she said.  "What's the matter?"

"Look," he said after a moment of silence, "I don't want to start a fight about this, but I…you seem to be pretty up on the idea of kids and I just don't want you to…I don't know…_expect_ anything."

Lorelai stared at him in shock.  "_Expect_ anything?" she responded angrily.  "What, do you think I'm out to _steal_ your _seed_?  Are you worried I'll get pregnant on the sly?  Is that what you _think_ of me?"

"Of _course_ that's not what I think of you," he sighed, shaking his head and turning away.  "I knew this was going to start something."

"Well, yeah.  When you tell the woman you're dating not to expect anything in terms of kids, it's just a little presumptuous.  What makes you think I even _want _to have more kids at all, much less with _you_?"  Her arms were crossed over her chest in defiance.

"Nothing," he sighed.  "You've just been so _on_ about the kids lately, especially with Sookie having one, I guess I just wanted you to know that I'm very…_hesitant_…about ever having kids of my own.  I'm not assuming anything about _you_; it's just something that I thought most women would want to know about their boyfriends.  The way it came out could have been better, I guess."

Lorelai regarded him in silence for a moment and then acknowledged, "Yes, the way you said it could have been better."  She walked to him and put her arms around his waist and said, "But it's okay for you to feel that way.  I mean, enjoying someone else's kid isn't the same as having one of your own.  I don't know if having another child is something I would want anyway."

He looked at her.  "Honestly?"

"Yes.  Honestly.  If it changes, though," she paused and smiled saucily at him, "and you're still an interested party, I'll let you know."

He kissed her and held her tight.  "I would definitely appreciate the head's up," he smiled into her hair.


	31. Part 31

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea

A/N:  Jade-Tessier has again contributed so much to this story.  Thank you!  And thanks, too, to all the reviewers (Nutter, so glad you love the FSCs, too!) who keep me motivated.

~~

About a week later, Lorelai was about to leave for Sookie's on her way to the Dragonfly, when the telephone rang.  Normally she'd let the machine get it as she was terribly late, but Luke was at the diner and he refused to not only use cell phones, but to call them as well.  Thinking it might be him, she grabbed the handset and punched the button.

"Hello," she said quickly.

"Good morning, Lorelai," said Emily brightly.

Lorelai leaned heavily into the nearest wall and scrunched up her face in misery.  Without thinking, she replied in the best imitation of her mother's voice that she could come up with, "Who is this?"

"Lorelai, it's me."

"I don't know any 'me's'" she responded dryly.

"Lorelai, this is your mother, how are you today?" replied Emily with great patience, as if she were speaking to a slow person.

"Fine, Mom.  I'm just on my way out the door, though, so what can I do for you?"  Lorelai drew a happy face in the dust on a picture hanging on the wall next to her.

"Very well, I'll make this brief.  Thanksgiving is late this year.  Did you notice?"

"Uh, I don't think – " began Lorelai, staring at the ceiling with a frown.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter."  Emily brushed her off, getting to the point.  "I'm calling about Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh?" replied Lorelai.  She really didn't want to go to Thanksgiving dinner at her parents.  Things in that world were very fragile.  Dishes, candlesticks, feelings, relationships….  She would much rather hang out at the diner, eat too much of whatever Luke prepared (because let's face it, _she_ wouldn't be cooking no matter where they spent the holiday.), and then go home to fall asleep early so that she could get an early start on Black Friday.

"Yes.  I thought it would be nice to have a small, intimate family affair this year."

"You never do that," Lorelai choked in disbelief.

"There is a first time for everything.  Your father and I had such a nice time with Luke when you came for dinner and at the party.  We'd like to keep things low-key this year."

"When have you ever used the words 'low' and 'key' together in a sentence?"

"Do I have to spell this out for you, Lorelai?  Your father and I would like to spend Thanksgiving with you.  In an effort to entice you over, we've decided that there will not be a big to-do this year since you don't usually enjoy them."

Emily heard the sound of absolutely nothing on the other end of the phone.  Lorelai was trying desperately to think of something to say that could either be construed as witty or, at the very least, childish.  She wasn't used to her mother bending over backwards (on in any direction for that matter) to make her life more enjoyable.

"Lorelai?  Are you still there?"  A hint of irritation had crept into Emily's voice.  

"Yes, Mom, I'm here."

"Well, do I have to beg you to come?"

"No," Lorelai sighed, rolling her eyes.  "You don't have to beg.  I have to talk to Luke.  I haven't made any other plans, but before I can accept your invitation I have to make sure that he hasn't either."

"All right, that sounds fair.  Let me know as soon as you can."

"I will.  G'bye."

"Good-bye."

Lorelai hung up and immediately thought to herself, Danger Will Robinson, danger!  Why had she accepted even on a conditional basis?  It was like she was begging for punishment.  On the other hand, she thought, Mom did say all that stuff at the party that night.  Maybe they really were trying to be…considerate.  Lorelai shivered.  It would just be so completely against what she knew of them.  She needed to talk to Luke.


	32. Part 32

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  The reviews are really keeping me motivated, so thank you to everyone who's been writing them.  And, as always, thank you to Jade-Tessier.  She's awesome.  It's as simple as that.

~~

Lorelai stared into her mug and waited for Luke to say something.  She'd come straight to the diner from work that evening and she was exhausted. It was much later than she would have normally come home, but with Sookie on maternity leave and the Dragonfly still just barely underway as a fully operational inn, there was just so much to do every day.  

Finally, she looked up from her coffee and said, "Well, what do you think?"

The diner was empty, it being close to nine, and Luke was leaning against the counter staring at Lorelai.  "It's completely up to you," he replied after a moment.

"That's helpful," she snorted.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked lightly, topping her off.  "I can't make up your mind for you."

"Again," she noted, "so helpful."

Luke rolled his eyes.  "What do you want?"

"I want to hear your thoughts."

"I haven't got any," he said.  "Well," he added after a moment, "maybe one.  Speaking as someone with practically no family left, I think it's nice that they're making an effort.  Didn't you say that they always do something really swanky for the holidays?  It sounds like this year they're completely forgoing it in order to make you happy."

"I know," she said, nodding.  "I've thought about that.  She made it perfectly clear that that's why they're doing it this way this year.  I'm torn.  I can't decide if this is one small step for Lorelai Gilmore, one giant leap for Gilmore Relations, or if it's just a trick and she's setting me up a huge fall."

Lorelai stared thoughtfully out the window into the dark night and took another gulp of coffee as Luke wiped down the counter. 

"I guess," continued Lorelai slowly, "accepting the invitation would be the right thing to do." 

"I think so," agreed Luke.

"You know," continued Lorelai, "I feel so stupid saying this, but until you just said it, I hadn't given much thought to the fact that you really don't have a whole lot of family left."  She touched his hand lightly.  

"It is what it is," he replied, shrugging.

"How many pieces of family do you have these days?"

"Just Jess," he replied simply.

"Wow," she said incredulously.  "Just Jess?"

"Yep.  Honestly, I think that's why I kept giving him chances and letting him get away with God-knows what.  I just didn't want to lose him like I lost Liz."

Neither spoke the words they were each thinking, that is, that it hadn't mattered how much Luke had let Jess get away with, Jess had still left him.

"You were really good for him.  You brought discipline and stability into his life.  He couldn't have gotten a better sending off into the world that the life you gave him."

"Thanks," he said with a rueful smile.  "So we're spending Thanksgiving with the Gilmores, then?"

"I think so," she replied.  "I'll call her tomorrow and let her know."

Luke nodded his approval and said, "Ask her if we can bring anything."

"Bring anything," repeated Lorelai.  "What do you mean?"

"Dessert or a side dish or something like that," prompted Luke.  "It is customary to bring something to contribute when you're invited to dinner, is it not?"

Lorelai shrugged.  "Beats me."

Luke tilted his head to one side and gave her the stink eye.  "Yeah, yeah," she replied.  "I'll ask.  You're such a slave driver."

"You love it," he deadpanned.

"You know it," she smiled back. 

~~

The next morning, Lorelai sat in her office at the Dragonfly and picked up her phone.  As she dialed the numbers the little robot in the back of her head went off again shouting, Danger, Will Robinson!  Danger!  Ignoring it, she listened to the phone ring twice before her mother answered.

"Hello," said Emily brightly.

"Hey, Mom, it's me, uh, Lorelai," she said quickly. 

"Lorelai, how nice to hear from you.  I expected the annual avoidance routine."

"Excuse me?" asked Lorelai, immediately offended.

"Oh, you know," continued Emily breezily.  "It's the dance we do.  I invite you over for things and you avoid me.  It's very nice to hear your voice so soon after I invited you for Thanksgiving."

Lorelai was stymied.  This was exactly the kind of thing she'd been afraid of, but she was so shocked at how quickly it had come that she was momentarily speechless.  Luckily, Emily didn't seem to notice.

"I assume you're calling to let me know whether or not the three of you will be able to make it," Emily added.  "I do hope you will, we've been looking forward to seeing Luke again."

"You have?" asked Lorelai incredulously.  

"Well, of course, Lorelai, why wouldn't we?" asked Emily.

"You are unbelievable.  This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about the night of the Halloween Party.  You invite me for things and then make me feel like an ass.  'It's the dance we do,'" Lorelai repeated sarcastically.  "Are we not going to bring up your…" she fumbled for words, "dance steps?"  

Now it was Lorelai's turn to listen to a stony silence.  "Exactly which _dance steps_ are we talking about," Emily asked finally.

"How about the steps that go, 'Hmm, Mom invited me to dinner, I wonder what she's going to say that'll make me want to stab myself in the _eye_ with a _fork_?'" Lorelai was practically shouting now.

"The dramatics, Lorelai, are getting a bit old," replied Emily coldly.  "Let me assure you that I had no intention of upsetting you with my comments."

"Fine," said Lorelai after some consideration.  At this point, she just wanted get off the phone.  "I talked to Luke and he hasn't made plans.  I can't speak for Rory, but Luke and I'll be there.  Oh, and he wants to know if we can bring anything."

"What a nice idea," said Emily, softening again and sounding genuinely pleased.  "We usually have everything covered, but this year, you and Luke may bring the pumpkin pie.  How does that sound?"

"Delightful," replied Lorelai dryly.  

"Then it's all settled," said Emily happily.  "I'll call Rory and let her know, unless you'd like to."

"No, that's all right, you can," Lorelai sighed.

"Is everything all right?" asked Emily picking up on the vibe right away.

"Everything is fine," Lorelai assured her.

"Everything doesn't sound fine," prodded Emily.

"We're in a little bit of a fight," admitted Lorelai.

"Over what?" cried Emily.

"The party," Lorelai said without thinking.  "When you guys came not in costumes, she had promised me that you'd be in costumes and I yelled a little bit."

"I see," said Emily.

"Anyway, it's not big deal, we talked at the hospital and she seemed fine, but I think she's still mad," said Lorelai

"So why don't you talk to her?" asked Emily.

"Because I'm still mad, too," replied Lorelai

"Over what?  Costumes?  Besides, you're the adult." Emily reminded her.

"Well, technically, we're both adults now," replied Lorelai lightly.

"You know what I mean," said Emily sternly.

"I know, I just…with her in Yale and doing so great, there are times when I look around at what I've done with my life and feel like a bit of a screw-up."  Lorelai waited for Emily to disagree and wasn't surprised when it didn't happen.  "Anyway," she continued on, "it makes me feel like an even bigger screw-up when my kid tries to fix my life."  Lorelai paused and then realized she'd just opened herself up to Emily Gilmore.  The hell?

Before she could take it all back and hang up, her mother finally surprised her.  "I think I understand what you're saying."  As Lorelai was collecting her jaw off the floor, Emily said, "It makes perfect sense.  But she'll understand this, I think.  Don't underestimate the connection you two have," cautioned Emily.  "Keep the lines of communication open."

Lorelai tried and couldn't think of anything to say to that, so she just allowed, "Okay, I will.  Thanks, Mom."

They hung up and Lorelai sat in her chair for a few moments savoring the idea that she and her mother had just exchanged a few pleasant words. 


	33. Part 33

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  Thank you Jade-Tessier for once again being a wonderful editor.  I've been gone for a while as some personal stuff came up, but I'm back now and this chapter is for the people who are still reading, especially my Little Fonzie Girl.  Thanks for all the encouragement and good wishes!

~~

"You know you're sexy when you use that rolling pin," Lorelai commented as she watched Luke make piecrust from her perch on the countertop of her kitchen.  

"You think so, huh?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded and leaned over to kiss him.  As her tongue grazed his lower lip he moved his hand to the soft skin behind her knee and said with faux seriousness, "This pie will never get done this way."

"That's why God invented convenience stores," she mumbled distractedly as she continued to explore his mouth.

Luke chuckled and said, "If we bring your mother a convenience store pie she'll have a heart attack on the spot."

"Well, now we _have _to bring her a convenience store pie," giggled Lorelai as she leaned over and tasted the skin on his neck.

"You think God had you in mind when he – "

"When _she_," corrected Lorelai.

"When _she_," allowed Luke, "came up with convenience stores?"

"Maybe not," answered Lorelai thoughtfully.  "But," she continued as her hand ventured toward his chest, "she definitely had the situation in mind."

Luke gave in, forgot about the crust and pushed his fingers through the hair at the base of her neck leaving a trail of flour into the dark curls.  Her kitchen floor was hard, but with the right distraction, it was almost completely imperceptible.

~~

A few hours later, Lorelai wandered into the living room in her robe and sat down feeling great.  A few hours with a good man will do that to a girl, she reflected.  It was the Sunday before Thanksgiving and she needed to call Rory.  As she dialed the numbers she thought about the conversation they'd had after her talk with Emily.

_"Look," Lorelai had said, "I want to apologize again for what I said to you at the party.  I lost my temper."_

_"Yeah, a little," replied Rory._

_"Here's the thing, though.  Do you remember my last birthday?  When I paid them off and my mom freaked out?  You defended them and I went off on you then, too."_

_"I remember," said Rory, quietly._

_"I'm the mommy.  That should mean that I have the answers, right?  Well, it's hard for me when you sometimes try to help me see the answers.  Now, don't get me wrong, it was wrong of you to lie to me, but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."_

_"It's okay," said Rory softly, after a moment.  "I'm sorry I lied to you."_

_ "It's all good," Lorelai had assured her._  

Now, Lorelai sat on the couch and dialed the familiar numbers.

Rory answered her cell on the third ring with a breezy, "Hey, what's up?"

"Not much," answered Lorelai wiggling in deeper into the cushions.  Lulu was attached to her side purring contentedly.  "Luke is napping and I thought I'd call to say hi.  Is Charlie still coming to dinner?"

"Dessert.  He's eating with his parents and will come for dessert."

"That sounds good.  Luke and I are making a pumpkin pie for the occasion."

"You're making a pie?"

"Well, Luke is making it, I'm supervising," acknowledged Lorelai with a smile, thinking back to the incident on her kitchen floor.  "How's it going with you two?"

"It's been really good, actually," replied Rory happily.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. But, I'm not going to tie myself down to anyone just yet," declared Rory. "I want to play the field a little for a while. Sow some oats," she continued philosophically. "Sample the wares. Drink the milk without buying the - "

"Rory!" interrupted Lorelai.

"What?" ask Rory, alarmed at her mother's tone.

"Please don't finish that thought. You'll make mommy's ears bleed."

"Oh," giggled Rory, realizing what she'd almost said, "yeah, that was pretty dirty, huh?"

"Just don't let it happen again. Letting you out of my sight so that you could go to college is one thing. I'm not ready for you to tell me about all the random guys you been sampling."

Rory giggled again and then said, "I hate to say this, but I've got one more midterm before Thanksgiving so I should really go study."

  
"Okay, then. Study hard and I'll see you on Thursday."

"Thanks," answered Rory. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

As they disconnected Lulu yawned and stretched. Lorelai stroked the cat's silky forehead and said, "You don't have to study do you?  I'm thinking we need some ice cream pronto, what do you think?"  Lulu squinted her golden eyes at Lorelai and continued to purr.  

Lorelai stood up and went to the kitchen for ice cream.  On her way upstairs with her bowl she smiled to herself.  Ice cream and Luke.  What a perfect way to spend an afternoon.  As she pushed her bedroom door open she noted that _her_ room had become _their_ room.  His laundry, like hers, was cluttered on the floor and on top of the dresser.  Sneakers, a plaid shirt, and even a baseball bat were lying in a corner.  He'd even taken to putting his keys on the nightstand on his side of the bed.  Lorelai shook her head in wonder over the fact that Luke the diner man _had_ a his-side-of-the-bed in her house.

She sat down next to him on the bed with her back against the headboard and her knees drawn up to her chin, creating the perfect resting place for her bowl of ice cream.  As she settled in, Luke rolled over and blinked sleepily at her.

"What time is it?" he asked rubbing fingers against her leg.

"Almost four," she replied.

"I've gotta get up," he groaned.  "I'm helping cover the dinner shift tonight."

"You could call in sick," suggested Lorelai as she took another spoonful.

Luke stood and stretched.  "Who'm I gonna call?  Myself?"

"That might be fun to watch," encouraged Lorelai.

"No.  I gotta go, but if you come in, dinner'll be on the house," he said as he made his way down the hall to the shower.

"It better be," she called after him.  "The bedroom antics aren't for free you know!"  She put her empty bowl on her nightstand and wandered down the hall after him.  

He was in the shower by this time and she surprised him by poking her head through the shower curtain.  "Did you hear me?"

"The bedroom antics?  Yeah, I heard you.  Nice talk," he said spraying her with water.

"You wanna fight?" she asked.  "I'll give you a fight."  And she proceeded to strip off her clothes and join him for a shower.

~~

An hour later, Luke was serving a table of four and Lorelai was finishing up her burger and fries.  Patty sat next to Lorelai sipping coffee.

"Any plans for the holiday, darling?" she smarmed, nodding to wear Luke was at across the room.

"Dinner with my parents," answered Lorelai vaguely.

"Oh?" asked Patty, gobbling up this morsel of information.  "Will Rory be there?"

"Uh-huh."

"Anyone else?" pried Patty.

"A friend of hers."

"Right, but anyone _else_?" asked Patty impatiently.

Lorelai sighed.  Short of lying outright, there was no way she was going to be able to keep this news from Patty.  "Luke will be there, too."

"_Really_," said Patty, clearly delighted with this.  "Dinner with your parents on a national holiday.  That's big."

Kirk, who was sitting a few seats down, chimed in, "Yeah, those two are thicker than thieves these days."

"Kirk, what are you talking about," asked Lorelai, annoyed.

"Never mind Kirk.  Let's talk about Luke," said Patty firmly.

"Let's _not_ talk about Luke," said the man himself as he came up to the counter to refill Lorelai's coffee mug.

"Luke, don't be that way.  Lorelai was just telling me that you'll be going to her parents for Thanksgiving.  How wonderful.  It's always a good idea to start working on the parents early.  Makes it harder to say no."

"Say no to what?" replied Luke with a wrinkled brow.

"Yeah, Patty, what are you talking about?" asked Lorelai, confused.

"I know you said you had no plans for it, but in such cases as these one should always ask for the bride's hand in marriage from her father (old money works that way), she added as an aside to Luke.  "Christmas is coming," she continued.  "Wouldn't an engagement ring make a nice gift?"  Patty's expression told them she'd keep their little secret all to herself – at least until she rounded the corner and ran into anyone who would listen.  Then, she winked at them, threw some money on the counter and left before either could come up with a single response to her assumptions. 

Finally, Lorelai said, "Stars Hollow strikes again."

"Seriously, Lorelai, I'd be a great ring-bearer," said Kirk.  

"Kirk," she snapped.  "We are _not_ getting married."

"Thicker than thieves," mumbled Kirk as he left in a huff.

"Unbelievable," muttered Luke as he left to attend to his waiting customers. 


	34. Part 34

I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  I originally posted this without my beta-reader editing and I'm so glad I can change it!  Thank you Jade, for catching all those little things I miss!

~~

Lorelai flopped onto Sookie's couch and heaved a sigh.  Sookie sat next to her friend and said, "You want some tea?"  David was sleeping peacefully in the bassinette nearby and Lorelai took in her friend's appearance.  Sookie looked exhausted.  Her hair was unwashed, bags were forming under her eyes, and her skin looked tight and drawn.

"No, honey," answered Lorelai.  "But can I get _you_ something?"

"No," Sookie sighed.  "It's just good to be sitting down and talking with another adult.  I swear, Jackson is so damn lucky.  He gets up everyday and goes to work.  Me?  I sit here and change diapers and heat bottles and he just gets to go out and _gallivant_ all day!"  Sookie was almost shrieking now.

"Okay," said Lorelai soothingly.  "Calm down, it'll be okay.  Yes, you're home with David now, but soon you'll be coming back to the inn soon."

"Not soon enough," muttered Sookie.  Then, shaking herself out of her funk, she said, "Enough about that, though.  David will be awake soon and I want to catch up with you before I have to get back to him."

"Okay, well there's nothing really new to talk about.  Rory and I made up.  We're all going to my parents' for Thanksgiving tomorrow.  The entire town still thinks that Luke and I are getting married any day now."

"Well, they've been waiting long enough for this to happen," giggled Sookie, mostly returning to her old bubbly self.  "Can you blame them?"

"I guess not," admitted Lorelai, "but would it be so difficult to keep it to themselves?  Things are going really well and I don't want them to jinx it."

"How could they jinx it?  Either you'll get married or you won't.  Luke has never been the kind of guy to be influenced by the town."

Lorelai paused and then said slowly, "I guess you're right."  They sat quietly for a moment until Sookie asked, "Do you not want to get married?"

"No, I do, it's just really soon, you know?  I mean, yes, we've known each other for years, but we've only been a couple since the end of the summer.  It was practically September when we got together and now it's only Thanksgiving.  What is that, three months?  Don't you think it's too soon to be talking about marriage?"

"Who am I to ask?  Jackson and I dated for a few months and then skipped moving in together and got married right away," Sookie pointed out with a shrug.

Lorelai nodded.  "Okay, I need to stop thinking about this.  He hasn't mentioned it and I don't think he will, so it's a moot point."

"Moot," agreed Sookie.  Then she giggled and said, "Moot's a funny word."  Lorelai smiled back at her.  David started to fuss in his bassinette just then, so Sookie brought him over to the couch where they were seated and handed him to Lorelai.  "I've got to get his bottle ready.  Will you hold him?"

"Sure," said Lorelai taking the baby.  She cradled him in her arms and gazed with wonder at him.  He was beautiful.  All that pink skin, tiny fingers, and downy hair.  He was exactly what a baby should be.  Sookie came back after a few minutes with the bottle and said, "Do you want to feed him?"

"Sure!" repeated Lorelai with more enthusiasm as she took the bottle from her friend.  Feeding David, Lorelai became overwhelmed by a sense of rightness.  This was right, this moment.  It was perfect.  

"So," Sookie interrupted after a long silence.  "You look comfy.  Do you ever think about having another one?"

"Yeah," Lorelai confessed, "I was just thinking that.  But who knows?  I'm not even married yet and I don't think Luke wants kids."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he said to me, 'Lorelai, I'm not sure I want kids of my own.'"

Sookie sagged against the couch and said, "Ever?"

"Ever," confirmed Lorelai.  "We'll see, though.  If I ever actually do get married, I might be too old."

"Stop," said Sookie.  "You've got plenty of time left."

Lorelai shrugged the thought off and went back to concentrating on David.

~~

Back at the Dragonfly after her lunch break with Sookie, Lorelai sat in her office and milled through some paperwork.  Her staff would be able to handle things tomorrow when she was at her parents', but there still were bills to be mailed, orders confirmed, and a thousand other things to do.  Unfortunately, her mind kept wandering to her conversation with Sookie.  How badly did she want to have another baby?  Enough to push the issue with Luke?  Or should she let it lie for a while? 

We're not even married yet, she told herself reasonably.  Yes, she answered kindly, but do you really want to be in a relationship with a man who ultimately doesn't want the same things that you do?  I'm not sure, she admitted.  If the choice was happily ever after with Luke or the chance to have more children with another man, what was the right thing to do? She wondered.

After work that night Lorelai didn't stop at the diner on her way home, even though she knew he was there.  Once home, she settled on the couch with Lulu and some ice cream to ponder her future.  She would be 36 in May.  At best, that meant that her time was running out.  What's really crazy, she thought, is the fact that I never had these thoughts when I was with Max or Christopher.  I finally meet a man who I love enough to want to have kids with and he's not sure he wants them.

When Luke came home that evening he found Lorelai curled up on the couch asleep.  He sat down on the edge of the cushions and brushed his fingertips across her forehead before giving her a soft kiss.

She sighed and slowly blinked her eyes open.  "Hey," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Hey," he answered, smiling back.  "Resting up for tomorrow?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said dryly, "All the rest in the world couldn't prepare me."

"Don't be so pessimistic," he answered taking her hand in his.  "It'll be fine."

"Yeah, and world peace is just around the corner.  Oh, and by the way, I saw some flying pigs this afternoon.  They were having tea with these enormous elephants in pink tutus."  

Luck cocked his head to one side and regarded her frankly.  Then, from out of nowhere he said quietly, "I love you so much."

Lorelai smiled at him and said, "What brought that on?"

"Just your ordinary prattle.  It's endearing."

"Since when is prattle endearing," scoffed Lorelai.

"Since now," he assured her.

She ran a hand up his stubbly cheek and her fingers lingered on his lips as she said, "I went to Sookie's today."

"How's she doing?"

"She's good," answered Lorelai.  "Going a little crazy, I think, but most new moms have that trouble in the beginning.  She can't wait to get back to work."

"I bet."

"I got to feed David," she ventured some more.

"Oh?"

"Uh-huh.  It was pretty cool.  He was all soft and warm and it was just amazing how completely dependent he was on me."

"Yeah, until his next diaper change when he becomes a shrill little monster," chuckled Luke.

"They're not all shrill," answered Lorelai with an expert eye-roll.

"Oh, really?  And you've got documented evidence of this?  Because whenever one of them comes into the diner, guess what.  Shrill.  Little.  Monsters."

"You really are an old grump, aren't you?"

"I try," he said passively.

"It's like you've been studying and you've perfected this image."

"Like I said, I try."

"I'm starving," she said as she pushed him away and got up from the couch.  "Did you bring me anything to eat?"

"I brought you some fries and a slice of pie."

"And to what do I owe that?" she questioned suspiciously.  Usually, she had to eat a real dinner before he'd allow her dessert.

"Nothing," he shrugged.  "Just trying to distract you from tomorrow."

"Mmm," she answered as she pawed through the bag he handed her.  "Fries and pie: the perfect dinner combo."

They sat next to each other on the couch and Luke took off his boots and hat and flicked the TV on with the remote.  Lorelai brought some ketchup from the kitchen, doused her fries with it and ate for a few minutes before she realized what Luke was watching.

"Oh, no," she declared.  "We are not watching this."

"Why not?" he asked belligerently.

"Because it's _news_.  The news makes me want to _cry_ because it's always _bad_," she whined with a mouth full of fries.

Luke sighed and handed her the remote.  She flipped around until she found an old rerun of _Friends_.  "Woo hoo!  Success!"

Lulu wandered in, sniffed at the fries, and then jumped up to Luke's lap.  With her back legs on his left thigh and her front paws up on his chest, she rubbed her face against his in welcome.  He stroked her sides and said hello back.  Lorelai watched them and smiled a little.  


	35. Part 35

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  Here it is, the week before Christmas, Thanksgiving with the Gilmores.  Sorry for the delay.  It will probably happen again.  Thank you Jade-Tessier for being such a wonderful beta-reader.

~~

The next day, Luke and Lorelai strode up the front walk of Lorelai's parents' house.  The weather had turned cold recently and Lorelai was bundled up in her scarf and mittens.  As they shivered on the doorstep after ringing the bell, Lorelai commented, "I'm freezing!"

"You should have worn a hat," said Luke admonished.

"Do you know how long this hairdo took?" she scoffed.  "A hat would flatten it!  Then what's the point?"

"You're such a philosopher," Luke teased.  "What's the point of anything, really?" He shifted the pumpkin pie from one hand to the other so he could rub her back through the leather coat she was wearing and she rolled her eyes at him.

Before Lorelai could come up with a reply, the door opened to reveal her mother on the other side.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Emily cried jovially, pleased to see them.  

"Are you on the Quaaludes again?" Lorelai asked suspiciously, her brow wrinkled.

"Yes," rejoined Emily, her face falling and voice dripping with sarcasm.  "These 'mother's little helpers' are simply magical." 

Lorelai chortled as she and Luke entered the house.  "I think that might be the first time you've ever had a come back!"

"Hello again, Luke, how are you?" asked Emily, ignoring Lorelai's comment.  
  


"I'm good, thanks.  Here's the pie," replied Luke as he handed her the dessert and shook her hand.

"Wonderful!  It looks delicious," said Emily warmly.

A maid appeared from nowhere to take the pie and their coats.  Luke was wearing a black suit, dark blue shirt and black tie.  "Very GQ," Lorelai had told him when he'd emerged from the bedroom and they'd passed in the hallway.  Lorelai was wearing a low-cut, dark red satin top with three-quarter sleeves and a knee-length black skirt with her boots.  "Very hot," he'd told her in reply.

Just then, Richard entered from the living room and said, "Well!  Happy Thanksgiving everyone."

"Happy Thanksgiving," returned Luke with his hand extended.  Richard accepted and shook it heartily.

"Come in, come in," said Emily as she ushered everyone into the living room.  "Richard will you get the drinks?  Angelique!  The Hors d'oeurves!"

"What can I get everyone to drink?" asked Richard.

"I'll have a scotch," replied Luke with a smile.

"White wine, please," said Lorelai, wondering if they'd perhaps stumbled into a Stepford house.  "So, Rory isn't here yet?"

Luke and Lorelai sat on one of the settees and accepted the gourmet appetizers on silver plates.

"I've got your scotch right here, Luke," said Richard as he handed Luke the drink he hadn't asked for.  

"Not yet," confirmed Emily.  "Tell us what's new with you, two.  Lorelai, how's the inn?  We've been meaning to make a reservation to come and look at all your hard work."

"So far, it's been very successful," she answered.  "Once we make it through the holidays and hit the slow season, though – "

"Slow season?  When is the slow season?" Emily interrupted.

"Typically, the travel industry suffers a slump during the winter months," explained Lorelai.  "January, February, and March are terrible for traveling, especially in Connecticut, so everyone experiences a bit of a downturn."

Richard and Emily gazed at her a moment with expressions of dazed awe.  They were impressed.  Lorelai noticed and nudged Luke.  He smiled at their expressions and rubbed her knee.

"Long story short," continued Lorelai, "if you'd like to come and stay, it might be best to do so one weekend during those months because we're booked solid until after New Year's."

"That sounds lovely," commented Richard, sincerely.

"We'd be delighted," added Emily, with a smile.

The doorbell rang and Richard said, "You get it Emily, I want to ask Lorelai more about this slump."

Emily left to let Rory in and Lorelai couldn't help but acknowledge that, for the first time since Rory's birth, her father had chosen her over Rory.  They talked for a few more minutes until Rory entered with Emily and they exchanged hugs.

"So, how's Yale treating you?" Richard asked once Rory was seated next to Lorelai with a drink in her hand.

"It's good, but crazy," she said.  "I feel like I've just finished midterms and now finals are just around the corner.  The school year is very messed up there.  My last day of classes for the semester isn't until December twentieth."

"Wow, that's pretty late," said Lorelai.

"One day at a time," said Luke with encouragement. 

"Yes," Richard agreed.  "The only thing you can do when you panic is panic.  Nothing else gets accomplished."

"That sounds like a sequel to _I Ain't Got Time To Bleed_.  You could do some motivational speaking with that," joked Lorelai.

"Your grandfather and Luke are right, Rory," Emily stated, changing the subject.  "Take things one day at a time."

"Thanks, I'll try," replied Rory with a smile.

"Dinner is served, Mrs. Gilmore," said Angelique from the doorway to the dining room.

Once everyone was settled at their places around the table, Richard said, "And Luke, how is the diner?  Did you ever hire on more help?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did.  He's doing great.  He's a local kid from the high school, so I'm thinking that this summer he'll be able to work even more hours.  I'm looking forward to having some time to take off."

"Haven't you ever taken time off before?" asked Emily.

"Well, I have, but it's usually only for a few days.  When I do, I have to close the diner down.  This way, I'll be able to keep the place open and take a little vacation at the same time."

"He sounds just like you, Richard," commented Emily.

"Now, Emily," Richard scolded.  "There is nothing wrong with having a strong work ethic."

"I didn't say there was, I only pointed out that he has one," she answered reasonably.

"Oh.  Well, in that case, you're correct," allowed Richard.

"Thank you for that," replied Emily dryly.

Angelique entered then with a massive turkey precariously balanced on a silver platter.  She set the tray down in front of Richard with a small grunt and retreated back to the kitchen.

"Are you _sure_ no one else is invited, Mom?" asked Lorelai suspiciously.

"Of course I'm sure.  What an ridiculous question," snapped Emily.

"I think the size of that turkey is what's ridiculous," Lorelai noted.  "We're not feeding all of Iraq tonight, are we?"

"Rory," Emily began pleasantly, "why must your mother incessantly pick at things?  Why can't she simply sit back and enjoy Thanksgiving?"  

Rory looked from her mother to her grandmother and said, "I think I'm going to plead the fifth on this one."

"Rory," began Lorelai in perfect imitation of her mother's tone, "why must your grandmother always address you when complaining about me?  Don't you think it would be more mature of her to direct her comments to me, the person who is pissing her off?"

Rory shrank back into her chair.  Emily hated vulgarity of any kind, especially at the table.  For Lorelai to use the work 'pissing' meant that she was deliberately goading her mother.

Luke, feeling the tension, took a gulp from his scotch and put a hand on Lorelai's knee.  Richard looked up from the turkey he was carving and glanced from his wife to his daughter.  Silence shrouded the table.

"If you do not like the size of our turkey you are welcome to enjoy your holiday _elsewhere_.  In fact, perhaps you'd be more comfortable at a barroom somewhere, smoking a cigarette while hustling _pool_.  If you do, in fact, wish to remain in this house, you will not continue to use language like that.  However," she added after drawing a deep breath, "perhaps I _should_ address you since you are the one who is _annoying_ me.  We have always gotten a turkey this size and we thought this year we could simply give the leftovers to charity.  Does that plan meet with your approval?"

Lorelai, feeling ridiculous at this point, answered with false bravado, "I suppose.  Thank you for clearing that matter up."  

After a few more seconds of silence, Richard said, "So, Rory, what courses will you be taking next semester?"

The conversation drifted after that and things calmed down as they enjoyed their dinner.

Just as Angelique was clearing the table, the doorbell rang.  "Oh, that must be Charlie," Rory observed as she got up to answer the door.  The remaining four walked back into the living room for coffee and dessert.

Pleasantries were exchanged as Angelique brought out the trays of pie.  

"Does everyone remember Charlie?" Rory asked.

"Of course," said Emily, ever the pleasant hostess.  "Won't you sit down.

"Nice to see you again," said Richard as Rory and Charlie took a seat on one of the settees.  "You remember Luke and Lorelai."

"Yes," replied Charlie, "It's nice to see you all again.  Thank you for having me."  

"How are your classes treating you?" inquired Richard.

Charlie sat back confidently and said smiling, "I'm doing the best I can."

"Don't let him fool you, Grandpa," interrupted Rory, chuckling.  "He's getting As in everything.  Keeping up with him is a challenge."

"Excellent," boomed Richard.  "And your father.  How is he doing?  I saw that outrageous article in the New York Times.  What a rag that paper is!"

"Richard, please, must we talk business on Thanksgiving?" Emily tried to scold.

"My father is fine.  I left him enjoying dessert."

"Outstanding.  Actually," Richard praised, "this is one of the best desserts I've ever eaten.  Did you really help make this, Lorelai?"

"Well," she hedged as all eyes turned toward her, "I actually had more of a _supervisory_ role than an actual _active_ role in the pie-making process."

Luke smiled and added, "But she's a great supervisor.  If she hadn't reminded me to take the shoes out of the oven I don't know what would have happened."

Lorelai pinched his arm in retaliation as Emily gasped, "Why in the world do you keep shoes in your oven?"

"Well, I have a limited amount of closet space and we never use the oven, so it seemed logical at the time," Lorelai answered simply.

"You could have burned your house down!" censured Richard sternly.

"Potato, Potah-to," replied Lorelai as she shoveled another forkful of pie into her mouth.

Richard turned to Rory and said, "I hope you have more sense than to ever try that, young lady."

"Um, where do you think I got the idea?" Lorelai piped up finally.  "Brainiac over there is the one who noted all that wasted space in the oven"

"In my defense," Rory said, "I was only eleven at the time."

"You take storage advice from eleven year olds?" asked Emily.

"Only when it makes sense," Lorelai stated firmly.

Rolling her eyes, Emily gave up and the topic changed, much to Lorelai's relief.

On their way home that night Lorelai scolded Luke playfully, "How could you sell me out like that?"

"How was I supposed to know they didn't know about the shoes in the oven?"

"Uh, common sense?"

"Oh, you mean the common sense that would tell a normal person not to put shoes in the oven?"

"You're impossible," Lorelai grumbled.

"What about you with the potty-mouth at the table?"

"Potty-mouth?  _Potty-mouth_?  When exactly did Taylor jump in the car with us?  Because I know that my boyfriend, Luke, would never use language usually found on playgrounds with soccer-moms in attendance."

"Don't try to avoid the question.  You were deliberately creating a scene.  You wanna tell me why?"

"I was not," she cried in mock offense.  He gave her a look that told her she couldn't fool him.  "Well, okay, maybe I was a _little_." 

"Why?"

"Because, when I saw that turkey, I thought it was a trap and the huge gala that they usually hold was just in the next room waiting for it's cue to enter and ruin everything."

Luke said nothing to this.  Finally, he ventured, "Okay, I can understand your reluctance.  And I can understand your wanting to be reluctant in trusting them completely, but don't you think this evening shows that you can start trusting them again, even if it's just a little?"

"Maybe," griped Lorelai.  "We'll see."


	36. Part 36

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  As always, thanks go to Jade-Tessier for being such a wonderful editor.  Also, thank you to the readers.  If you like what you're reading, please review it, even if you only leave a sentence or two.  I love hearing what you think (and I always try to take your suggestions), so please let me know.  

~~

"So what are you getting Luke for Christmas?" asked Rory her mother one sunny December Saturday a few weeks later.  They were in the jeep on their way back to Yale from the hospital.  As she spoke, Rory ran her fingertips over the pale skin of her arm, newly removed from its cast.

Lorelai blew her breath out loudly and exclaimed, "I swear, I wish I knew.  Power tools?  More flannel?  Another baseball hat?  None of those is right.  It's our first Christmas together.  What do you think?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one," said Rory slowly.  "Did you ask him what he wanted?"

"Yeah," snorted Lorelai.  "Get this: he wants nothing."

"Bastard," muttered Rory.

"I know!  What kind of an answer is that?" Lorelai was working up a full head of outrage.

"The incorrect kind," answered Rory, rolling her eyes.

"Sing it, sistah," cried Lorelai

"How about a watch?" Rory suggested.

"The watch he has belonged to his father," explained Lorelai.  "If he doesn't wear that one, I don't think he'd wear a new one."

"Good point," acknowledged Rory.

Lorelai pulled into a parking space outside of Durfee Hall and they got out and fed the meter.  As they walked across the lawn, Rory said, "How about a nice tie?"

Lorelai gave her the stink-eye and replied, "Rory, ties are what you get men when you absolutely can't get them anything else.  It's the cop-out gift.  I don't want to get him the cop-out gift on our first Christmas."

"Point taken," Rory allowed with a nod.

They entered Rory's suite and flopped on the sofa.

Enjoying the silence, Lorelai finally asked, "Where is everybody?"

"Paris is probably at the library because that's where she always is.  Janet is probably out running somewhere, and I never know where Tanna is."

"That was sort of a rhetorical question," said Lorelai philosophically.  "I don't really care where anyone else is."

"Heartless woman."

"Sticks and stones."

"Fine," said Rory.  "So back to the question at hand."

"Right," agreed Lorelai.  "The gift."

"Do you know what he's getting you?" tried Rory.

"I wish.  When he said he wanted nothing I tried to make it clear that nothing would not be an acceptable gift for me," Lorelai stated.

"How nice," answered Rory pleasantly.

"I live for others," said Lorelai with a toss of her hair.

~~

At the diner, Sookie sat down at a table with David in his carrier.  Luke saw her as he came out of the kitchen and waved, then made his way across the room to her.  

"Hey, haven't seen you for a while," he said in greeting.

"I know," she said, smiling "The first few weeks I've just been sort of hibernating with him."

Luke peered into the carrier and tried not to grimace at the pink face.  "So this is him, eh?"

"Yep," said Sookie proudly.  "This is my David."

"Nice to meet you, kid," said Luke.

David yawned in response.

"How've you been doing?" Sookie inquired.

"Good," he replied.  "You know, same old, same old."

"How was Thanksgiving?" asked Sookie nodding her head to encourage him.

"It was fine," said Luke after some consideration.  Then, he confided, "I've actually been going to more and more of those dinners and I'm really starting to get to know Richard and Emily."

"Excellent," Sookie smiled.  "I'm so glad to hear it."  

"So, what can I get you?" asked Luke, thinking about his quickly filling diner.

"I'll have a tuna sandwich with fries and a water," answered Sookie immediately

"Comin' right up," replied Luke as he walked away.

Later, as Sookie was leaving the diner with David, a familiar stranger stepped across his threshold.  Luke stood at the counter and watched as the tall, blonde, lithe figure clad in a sharp navy blue pinstripe suit, with a crisp white blouse, strode across his diner and sat at the counter.

"I'll be damned," he said to her.

"You remembered!" she squealed.  Her pale topknot belied her childish glee at seeing him again.

"Of course I remembered," he replied, barely aware of anyone else in the diner.  Luckily, the lunch crowd was thinning  "What are you doing here?"

"I'm up from New York for the day – business in Hartford – and I thought I'd take a little side trip on my way back to the city," explained the aberration. 

"How long has it been?  Fifteen, twenty years?"  Luke was still stunned.  Lex had been his first crush.  Their families had lived next door to each other and they had been pals when they were small.  Her parents had moved to New York when she was thirteen and he was fifteen; just about the time when Luke had started thinking of her differently.  They'd never seen each other again.  Until now.   

"A little more, but let's not think about it," she answered playfully, grimacing at how old they both were now.

"You look great, Lex," he said still unnerved at this turn of events.  "You still go by Lex?"

"Of course.  In New York how could I not?  It's so Superman.  Plus, Alexandra is just so long.  You know me: go, go, go, stop for nothing.  One syllable, cut to the chase, lay it on the table.  No frills."

"I remember," he answered, rolling his eyes.  "I just can't believe you're here.  What are you doing nowadays?"

"Lawyer," she answered immediately.  At his scowl, she rejoined, "_Environmental_ Law.  I save the earth, or at least try to.  And you work here?"

"I _own_ here," he clarified.

"No!  That's fantastic." Her crimson lips parted and her white toothpaste commercial teeth opened as she let out a laugh.  "I can't believe it!  You, an upstanding member of the community!  What a hoot!"

She threw her head back and laughed, then put a hand on his arm as it lay on the counter.

Lorelai arrived just in time to witness this last bit.  She stepped into the diner, took one look and then introduced her eyebrows to the ceiling.

Luke pulled away from Lex quickly and said with too much cheer, "Hey, Lorelai!  I want you to meet someone."

Lorelai walked to the counter and stood one seat down from Lex.  "What up, _snookums_?" she said through her teeth.

"Lorelai, this is Lex.  We lived next door to each other before God invented dirt.  Her family moved away to New York and this is the first we've seen of each other in almost thirty years.  Lex, this is my g- girlfriend, Lorelai."

Lorelai extended her hand to Lex, who took it and shook it.  "Nice to meet you," said Lex.

"Same here," responded Lorelai.

"Lex is in environmental law," said Luke trying to cut the tension.

"Boy, you can't seem to get enough of lawyers can you," said Lorelai sweetly.

"Oh, are you a lawyer, too?" asked Lex with interest.

"No," replied Lorelai shortly and with a fake smile.

"Lorelai owns the Dragonfly," supplied Luke.

"Wow!  I loved that place as a kid.  What happened to Fran Weston?"

"Dead," answered Lorelai, still with the fake smile plastered to her face and a sidelong glance at Luke.

"Oh, what a shame," mourned Lex.  "She had the best cupcakes."

"Yeah," agreed Lorelai, taking in Lex's cupcakes and noting with ire that they were at least one cup size bigger than hers.

"Well," began Lex, standing ,"I was only just passing through and thought I'd stop in."  

"How did you know to come here?" asked Luke, still completely turned around by the entire affair.

"The hardware sign out front hasn't changed and I thought I'd come in and see if it was still your dad's place.  I hadn't planned on stopping at all, just driving through.  Lucky it's never changed, huh?" she laughed.

"Lucky," repeated Lorelai.

"I'll have to come back soon and we can all get together and catch up," she said as she made for the door.  "It was so good to see you again, Luke.  And it was nice to meet you Lori."

"Lorelai," returned Lorelai quickly.

"Oh, my God, I'm sorry," answered Lex, genuinely distressed.  "I'm usually really good with names."

"Bye!" Lorelai replied.

After they watched Lex drive away, Lorelai spun on her heel and glared daggers at Luke.

"G- girlfriend?" she raged.  "What's the matter?  Is it hard to say?  Is it something you don't want to say anymore?  And who the hell _was_ that Barbie doll?  It's like my worst nightmare.  The cheerleader from Christmas past is here to steal my boyfriend."

"Calm down," he chided her.  "It was exactly what I told you.  We were good friends when were little.  Her parents moved away.  I haven't seen her in ages.  She had business in Hartford and thought she'd drive by to see if anything had changed.  It was nothing."

"She had her hand on your arm when I got here.  That is not _nothing_.  That is the antithesis of _nothing_.  That is very definitely _something_."

"Well it was nothing to me," replied Luke calmly.

Lorelai shook her head.  "Then why did you pull away so fast when I got here, like you knew you were doing something wrong?"

"I was startled that she put her hand there to begin with and then the look on your face made me _feel_ like I was doing something wrong."

"So you admit it!" crowed Lorelai.

"I admit nothing because _nothing happened_."

Lorelai was silent as she squinted at his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked exasperated.

"I'm looking into your eyes to see if you're lying," she explained.

"I'm not lying.  I swear to God.  I'm not lying.  I'll swear on a stack of bibles if you want.  I love you.  Only you."

Lorelai exhaled and said, "Honestly, though.  I realize that I come with an awful lot of baggage.  There are women out there who'd probably make you a lot happier.  Women who would eat right and not name inanimate objects.  Women who would enjoy batting cages and juice bars."

Luke walked around to her side of the counter and placed one hand on either side of her face, letting the pads of his thumbs slowly stroke her perfect cheekbones before he said, "Lorelai, the only woman I ever want to be with is you."

"Really?  Because – "

"Really," he interrupted, firmly.  

She could feel his eyes boring into hers and she softened.  "Okay," she said softly.

"_Now _will you freakin' get married?" shouted Patty from across the diner.  Unbeknownst to them, an audience had been rapidly forming during their argument.

Lorelai opened her mouth to shout them down but instead, she was stunned into silence when Luke whispered, "How 'bout it?"

"What?" she said breathlessly.

He pushed a hand into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.  Then he dropped to one knee.  Lorelai held her breath.


	37. Part 37

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  I know some of you might be expecting the fairy tale to trot along toward happily-ever-after, but real life almost never works out perfectly.  I'm going to try to wrap this up by Chapter 50, though, and I can almost definitely guarantee an ending that Java Junkies will like.

As always, a big thank you goes to Jade-Tessier for doing such a wonderful job editing and reassuring me that you guys will like what I've written down.  If you don't like it, she tells me that she'll beat on you until you do like it.  So I guess everyone wins here, huh?  ;-)  Please review.

~~

Lorelai blinked a few times and felt the world around her turning dark and fuzzy.  Luke was in front of her, down on one knee, holding a ring out to her.  It wasn't fancy or intricate like Max's.  It was simple and classic like Luke, himself.  How he was able to afford what looked to be at least a one-carat diamond in a traditional platinum Tiffany setting she had no idea.  All she knew was that her breathing wouldn't slow down and her hands had begun to shake.  Before her, Luke was starting to look nervous.  Behind him, the people who had been in the diner when he'd dropped to one knee and said, "How 'bout it?" were beginning to whisper among themselves.  Lorelai had no idea how long she'd stood there, frozen to the spot before she began to sputter incredulously, "What are you….Why….When did….I have to go!"

And with that, Lorelai made for the door as if she were being chased by a pack of wild dogs.  Luke watched her go, still on one knee, feeling the heat of embarrassment flood his face.  She had rejected him.  He had always suspected that he wanted her more than she wanted him and now his worst nightmare was being realized.  When it really mattered, she didn't want him at all.  

As he rose shakily to his feet and stared dumbfounded at the glass door and her swiftly retreating figure, he heard the rustle of people behind him.  Without turning he growled, "Everybody out!  We're closed!"  Then, unable to meet anyone's eyes, he stormed upstairs and slammed the door to his apartment.  

About thirty minutes later, Rob knocked on the door to say that everyone was gone and that they were all locked up for the day.  If that had been his only communication with the outside world, it would have been fine with him, but no.  His phone hadn't stopped ringing since he'd arrived upstairs.  After hanging up on Miss Patty, he turned his ringer off and put the volume on his answering machine on mute.  

He stared at the four dim walls of his old apartment and helplessly set the velvet box on his kitchen table.  Good thing he hadn't rented the space out to anyone.  Good thing he hadn't turned it back into an office.  Good thing he'd maintained his perspective on things.  He laughed gruffly and caught his breath at the ache in his chest.  He never would have thought that a broken heart really hurt this much.

~~

Lorelai practically ran to her house and slammed the door behind her, locking it.  Her breathing had not slowed down and she was almost hysterical.  Rory.  She had to talk to Rory.  

As she picked up the handset and hit the speed dial she frantically tried to brush away the tears that were starting to fall.  Cursing when she got Rory's voice mail, she threw the phone onto the couch and stormed past Lulu upstairs to her bed.  No sooner had she buried herself under the covers than the phone rang and she picked up the one on her nightstand and, thinking Rory must have seen a missed call on her cell, answered, "Thank God, I'm having the biggest crisis of my _life_ here!"

"Lorelai, what on earth is the matter with you?" was Emily's prim, but concerned, reply.

Lorelai scrunched her face up and tried to make her voice as normal as possible, "My, uh…my…dry cleaning," she lied, hoping her voice didn't belie her current anguish.  "It…it's gone."

"Your dry cleaning?  Well, call the company," answered Emily in that no-nonsense way of hers.  "Places like this cannot simply steal your clothes and get away with it.  You know, Lorelai, you must take a firm hand with all employees, including dry cleaners.  They have to know that when they deal with you, you mean business."

Lorelai sniffled into her sheets and said, "Okay.  You're right.  I know."

"Wait just a moment, young lady," cried Emily with suspicion.  "Did you just say that I was right?"

Lorelai stared at the ceiling and tried to think of the right answer.  "No?" she tried, wondering what would be the quickest way off the phone.

"You most certainly did.  Now, do you want to tell me what is going on?"  At Lorelai's silence Emily said, "I am a very patient woman, Lorelai, and I know where you live.  You can either tell me now or wait for me to arrive."

"Luke proposed," Lorelai blurted out with a sob.  "He proposed and I…I said no…or, I didn't say anything, I just left.  I think I've made a terrible mistake, but I just couldn't say yes," she finished with the release of a fresh set of tears.  "What am I going to do?"

Lorelai rolled over and was immediately greeted by Luke's nightstand.  The one where he'd thrown his keys the night before.  On the floor was a pile of laundry, on top a plaid shirt.  In the corner were his sneakers.  On a chair, a baseball bat.  

"What happened?  Things were going so well, weren't they?  Did he do something?  Did he say something?  Lorelai, talk to me," demanded Emily.

"No, he's been great," Lorelai explained haltingly.  "I just…couldn't say yes."

"But, why?" Emily pressed.

"I don't know," Lorelai answered lamely.  "We've only been together for a few months.  And, he's not sure he ever wants to have kids and I'm not sure I want to be done having kids."

"And for that you said no?  Lorelai, the length of time you spend together prior to an engagement is completely subjective.  Your father and I knew each other less than a year.  Still, we knew it was what we wanted.  And as far as children go, that's something that can be worked out.  It's not something to ruin a relationship over."

"Thanks, Mom," Lorelai whimpered.  "I feel much better now."

"Oh, Lorelai," sighed Emily.  "I'm truly sorry about all this.  Only you can know when it feels right.  If you said no, then you must have meant no.  What were you thinking at the time?"

"I was thinking that I wish he'd get off the floor and just talk to me.  I was thinking that I didn't need a big production.  I was thinking that I don't want Kirk for a ring-bearer.  I was thinking that, for that matter, I don't want a husband just yet.  Oh, God, have I led him on?  Have I made him think I want all those things only to pull the rug out from under him?  Am I an awful person?  How can I ever face him again?  What am I going to do?  Why did he have to propose?" she finished, wailing her last question.  

"You have to ask _him_ those things," responded Emily, dryly.  "Look, if it helps, your father and I both thought you'd say yes.  You've been so happy the last few months and you clearly adore each other."

Lorelai's eyes snapped open and she said sharply, "What do you mean you both thought I'd say yes.  Did you know this was coming?  Did you know he was going to do this?"

"Well," Emily hedged, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.  "Luke might have mentioned it to your father."

"Might have mentioned it?  Might have mentioned it?!" she shrieked.  "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well, that would have ruined the surprise, now, wouldn't it?" reasoned Emily sensibly.

"Are you _kidding_ me?  I feel like such an idiot.  Everybody knew except stupid Lorelai.  Did Rory know?"

"Not that I know of.  Not unless Luke told her," Emily said quietly.

"Bastard!" she spat.  "I can't believe he went behind my back like this!"

"Asking for your hand in marriage is hardly going behind your back," admonished Emily.

"He actually _asked_ you for my _hand_?" cried Lorelai, incredulous.

"Lorelai there is no need to be dramatic.  He wasn't asking.  Your father pulled him aside at Thanksgiving and asked him what his intentions were," Emily confessed.  "Luke was very candid.  Your father respected that and gave him his blessing."

"Wonderful!  I'm so sorry to have thrown a wrench into all your plans."

"Lorelai, stop it," ordered Emily.  "You are angry with Luke and taking it out on me.  Don't shoot the messenger.  Now, did you just a moment ago tell me that you didn't even say anything at all?  You just left him?"

Lorelai sniffled again and thought about the scene at the diner.  "Yeah.  I just left without saying anything.  God, he must hate me," she cried softly.

"Don't be silly.  Luke worships you.  Just explain the situation."

"Situation?" scoffed Lorelai.  "You mean explain to him that I'm not sure why I don't want to marry him?  Yeah, I think that'll go over well."

"Your sarcasm is unnecessary, Lorelai.  What I'm saying is that by not giving him an answer you can still make things right.  First, though, you have to figure out what you want."

"What I want," repeated Lorelai.

"Do you know?" asked Emily gently.

Lorelai quietly thought about this.  Did she know what she wanted?  Up until the moment when he'd dropped to one knee she'd been ready to spit nails she'd been so jealous of Lux or Lax for whatever the hell her name was.  Then, with one movement and a question she'd become paralyzed with fear.  

~~

Luke sagged into his couch, took another sip of beer, and stared at the ceiling.  This was why he'd been an uber-monk for all those years.  It wasn't worth it to invest in a relationship.  All that happened was that you ended up getting kicked in the head.  He sighed and finished the bottle in two gulps.  The alcohol helped deaden the pain, but it also made him dwell on the past three months.  

Three months.  He couldn't believe it had been three months.  He had spent maybe three nights in this apartment in the last three months and he'd never been happier.  He got up to get another beer from the fridge and noticed that it was his last one.  He'd have to get more soon.  As he twisted off the cap he glanced outside and noticed that it had gotten dark.

He heard his answering machine click again and wished people would stop calling and leaving messages.  He wanted to wallow in peace and quiet.  He wanted, if he told the truth, to go to sleep.  In sleep he could forget that he'd just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him.  He could forget that this morning he'd woken up in Lorelai's bed, kissed her goodbye, and gone to work without a care in the world.  He could forget the look on her face when he'd asked her to marry him.  The look of shock and fear and misery all combined into one horrified expression.  Horrified.  That was a good word for what she'd been.  Horrified at the thought of marrying him.  

He finished the last beer and left the empty on the counter along with the others.  He was sober enough to know that he couldn't drive anywhere, but he was definitely too drunk to walk anywhere, either.  What he needed was someone to get him some beer…and maybe some scotch.  Richard had been so keen on this idea, Luke thought he could drown his sorrows in his ex-almost-future-father-in-law's drink of choice.  Who, though?  Who could he get to drive him to the liquor store?  One name came to him.  Luke hoped he'd be home.

~~

Lorelai staggered through the darkened streets to the diner and banged on the door.  She could see that it was closed but that had never stopped her before.  She banged harder and louder until it became obvious that Luke was either ignoring her or he wasn't there.  As she crept away in the dark she was almost grateful that she'd missed him.  She still had no idea what she'd say; she just wanted to make sure he was okay.  He wasn't home, though.

As she trudged home her cell phone chirped.  Her shoulders sagged when she saw Sookie's number.

"Hey," she answered.  "You heard?"

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry," replied Sookie.  "Are you okay?"

"No," said Lorelai shortly.  "I'm not okay.  I just broke the heart of the man I love and I have no idea why.  What is the matter with me, Sook?"

"Nothing, honey, you're fine, honestly," soothed Sookie.  

Lorelai snorted.  "I think if that were the case I'd have an engagement ring on my finger right now."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"You mean you haven't already heard about it in detail?"

"Well, yeah," Sookie admitted, "but I thought you might want to talk about it."

"Okay," Lorelai sighed.  "I go into the diner after dropping Rory off at school.  I see this walking Barbie doll with her hand on his arm at the counter.  He introduces us and it turns out they grew up together.  She lives in New York and is actually pretty nice.  At the time though I was ready to rip her head off and force-feed it to him, though."

"A little jealous?" interrupted Sookie.

"You might say that," allowed Lorelai.  "So, after she left, I was giving Luke a hard time about it and all of a sudden he pulls out this ring and is actually asking me to marry him in front of the entire diner."

"That doesn't sound like Luke," observed Sookie.  "He's such a private guy.  To do something like that in front of half the town just…."

"I know!" Lorelai interrupted.  "That's what I thought.  So immediately I'm taken aback.  And the next thing I notice is Kirk standing next to Miss Patty posing as a ring-bearer.  I look back and now Luke is on his knees in front of me.  Don't get me wrong, I love a good scene as much as the next girl, but it was too much!  Especially since I still feel like we need to talk about the kid issue.  He seems pretty dead set on not having any and I just don't want to give up on it yet, you know?"

"I know, honey.  So that's when you left?"

"Yeah.  That's when I left.  I couldn't take all those eyes staring at me.  I couldn't say what he wanted to hear in front of all those people and on top of that, I'm still not convinced it's the right thing to do."

"You need to talk to him."

"I know.  I was just at the diner, but he's not there."

"I know, he's here," said Sookie helpfully.

"What?!  Has he been listening to your half of this conversation?  Tell me he hasn't!  Tell me!" Lorelai demanded.

"Of course not!" cried Sookie, indignant.  "He called Jackson about an hour ago asking for a ride to the liquor store.  I told Jackson to pick him up and bring him here.  I thought it would be good to get him out of his place and away from phone – you know Miss Patty's probably called at least a dozen times."

"I'm on my way over."

"He's had quite a few drinks," cautioned Sookie.  "Maybe you should wait until morning.  Or late afternoon since he'll probably have a heck of a hangover."

"Now," said Lorelai, firmly.  "I need to see him _now_."


	38. Part 38

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  Okay, first, I just want to warn everyone that this is a little dark, but hey, whoever said that breaking up is hard to do was right.  As I said before, my goal is to wrap this up by Chapter Fifty, if not before.  I've got the ending in my head and I think it will be a happy one, but first, a healthy dose of angst is on the way.

My girl, Jade-Tessier, has once again done a superb job in editing and I hope you like this.  I considered upping the rating because of some language, but we agree that PG-13 movies offer up a lot worse than this.  So, without further adieu, I give you this next chapter in all its glory.  If you like it, please review.  If you hate it, please don't tell me.  ;-)

~~

Sookie met Lorelai on the front porch and said, "Honey, really, this might not be good idea.  He seems really…" Sookie groped for the right word, "_fragile_ right now."

Gulping, Lorelai asserted shakily, "I just…I have to see him and make sure he's okay."

Nodding her acquiescence, Sookie said, "He's downstairs in the den."

Sookie and Jackson had turned their basement into a den with a pullout couch and TV, so that it doubled as a guestroom when the need arose.  Creeping slowly down the stairs, Lorelai still had no idea what she'd say to Luke when she finally saw him.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Lorelai spotted him sitting in an easy chair, faced away from her, drink in hand, staring at the blank TV screen.  She wanted to turn around and charge right back up the steps, but instead, she took a deep, wobbly breath and moved into the room.

At the top of the stairs, Sookie strained to hear what would be said.

As Lorelai took in the dim room and walked nearer to Luke, her legs trembled and she was afraid she might fall down.  All she could do was pray that he didn't hate her.

"Luke," she whispered. 

Instead of answering, he continued to stare straight ahead.  Jackson had not stopped at the liquor store on their way over, but Luke hadn't minded as Jackson kept a stocked bar in the den.  He lifted the glass to his lips and took a deep swallow.  He couldn't believe she'd tracked him down.  Well, actually, considering that he was hiding out at her best friend's house, he could believe she'd tracked him down, he just couldn't believe she'd had the balls to track him down.  

"Luke," she whispered again, thinking perhaps he hadn't heard her the first time.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, shaking his head in defeat and hating how vulnerable and weak his voice sounded.

"I want to talk to you," she replied as she sat on the coffee table in front of him.

"I don't want to talk to you," he answered, his voice breaking in despair.

"Please," she begged, trying to touch his hand with her fingertips.  "Please, you have to know that I would never hurt you."

Pulling sharply back from her touch, he rolled his eyes back into his head as he downed the last of his drink, burning his throat as it traveled to his belly.  "Go home.  I have nothing to say to you," he told her quietly.

"Luke, I'm so sorry," she gasped as her tears fell to the floor.  She tried to meet his gaze but he wouldn't look at her.

"Good," he answered, an edge coming into his voice.  "I don't know who should be sorrier.  Me, for thinking that this could ever work out, or you, for making me think it in the first place.  Go home.  I don't want to talk to you and I don't want to see you."  Luke's words were coming slowly and deliberately as if he were concentrating very hard on holding his temper in.

"But, Luke, I'm sorry," she repeated.  "Can't we just start over?  Can't we talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" he asked callously.  "I want to marry you.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I want to live every day until I die knowing that I'll be waking up next to you in the morning.  You…." He paused, and then finished his thought, "you just want a good time.  A diversion.  Something fun to do for a while until the next diversion comes along."

"That's not true," she answered, stung and feeling as though she'd been punched in the stomach.  

He stared at her finally and she was startled into silence by the ferocity of his gaze.  "Bullshit," he whispered.  Then, he stood and almost staggered to the bar where he poured another drink from an open bottle.

"It's not!" she declared loudly, with growing desperation.

"Really?" he countered, his voice leaden with sarcasm as he turned from the bar and faced her from the opposite side of the room.  "Then tell me, Lorelai.  What were you looking to get out of this relationship?"

Lorelai's train of thought faltered as she remember Emily's words, "Do you know what you want?"  At her silence Luke turned back to the bar and muttered, "Exactly."

Refusing to give in so easily, even if she wasn't sure what she wanted, Lorelai made her way to the bar and forced him to look at her.  His eyes were half-closed under heavy lids, and his pupils were dilated.  All he wanted right now was to hurt her the way she'd hurt him.  He wanted to verbally rip open her chest and stomp on her heart the way she'd stomped on his. With her next words, she provided him with the perfect ammunition.

"Luke, please," she pleaded, trying to steady her voice.  "The reason I couldn't say yes to you was because I think we still have some things to work out.  We've only dated for a short time.  And I know this is something that's way in the future, but I've been thinking about it and I'm not sure I don't want to have more kids."

"Oh, yeah?" he retorted with a cold streak in his voice.  "Well, good luck with that.  And good luck finding someone who'll want to put up with your all fucking shit while you sit around trying to figure out what it is that you want out of life."

Lorelai felt as if she'd be slapped across the face and she took a step backward, gasping in pain.  "How can you say that to me?  We've known each other for _years_, how can you just…."

"Just what?" he asked bitterly.  "Call you on your shit?  It's easy when you've got nothing left to lose.  Now _go home_."

He turned his back to her once again and nursed his drink.  He felt like he'd been hit by a Mack truck and he knew he'd feel worse in the morning.  Right now, though, he needed to get rid of this awful ache in his chest.  He needed her to leave.  He needed to drink himself blind.  He needed to just get away.

Reeling backwards, Lorelai wept openly as she ascended the stairs to where Sookie was.

Back at home, Lorelai ignored the messages on her own answering machine, turned the ringer off on her phone, and went to bed hugging the plaid shirt from the pile of laundry on her floor.  His words had cut deeply.  How was it possible that she had created such a God-awful mess?  


	39. Part 39

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  Thank you, Jade-Tessier for doing such a great job with this chapter.  Your suggestions were, as always, wonderful.  To everyone who'd reviewed, I love you!  Knowing that people like what you write definitely makes you want to keep writing.  As a result, the next chapter is here in an extremely timely fashion.  If you like it, please let me know!

~~

Luke's muddled brain slowly became aware that his body was waking up as he rolled over and shielded his eyes from the sunlight that streamed in from the raised basement windows.  His body was discovering that his brain was waking up – and not liking what it found. 

Well, he supposed he knew this was coming.  You couldn't drink as much as he had the previous night without waking up with a nasty hangover.  Still, he suspected that this morning's agony had something do to with Lorelai as well. 

Luke groaned as he slowly moved his feet toward the floor from the couch.  As he gingerly sat up, he became aware that he was still in the clothes he'd been wearing the day before.  His mouth felt like a dried up old newspaper and his skin felt gritty under the pads of his fingertips.  He ran a hand through his short hair and discovered that he'd lost his baseball hat somewhere along the line.  Cradling his forehead in both hands, Luke tried not to think too hard about anything.  

Opening his eyes fully, he decided to try to stand up and immediately regretted it.  Sinking back into the couch he decided to rest for a little bit longer and hope the pain just went away.  It was too late, though.  His stomach was rejecting any notion of movement and he could feel that very quickly he'd need some sort of receptacle.  He wondered if there was a bathroom down here, but before he could investigate the possibility, he made a grab for the trashcan at the end of the couch and retched violently into it.  When he was done, his stomach felt a little better.

Sookie, who'd been hovering by the basement door, heard the noise and took it to mean Luke was up.  Hastily fixing a glass of water and pulling the bottle of Tylenol out of the medicine cabinet of the downstairs bathroom, she left David asleep in his swing and made her way downstairs.  

"Luke," she called.  "Are you awake?"

"Awake, yes.  Alive, no," Luke groaned in response.

She crossed the room and handed him the water and pills.  Gratefully he snapped the lid open and downed two, then chased them with the entire glass of water.  

"Thank you," he said gruffly.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked timidly.

"What time is it?"  

"Almost ten," she replied gently.

Luke closed his eyes.  It was possible that the diner was open.  Rob and Caesar were scheduled to open today, but after yesterday, he wasn't at all sure that they would.  Christ, yesterday.  Luke shook his head, unwilling to get dragged down into those thoughts.  Right now, he had to deal with his hangover and then he could deal with his life. 

"Okay," he responded.

"Can I make you something for your stomach?"

He nodded his aching head toward the wastebasket and said, "Taken care of."

"Oh," she replied, a little disgusted, but wanting to be a good friend.

"I'll buy you a new one," he said dismissively.  "Can I get some more water?"

"Sure," she said, patting his back.  "Come upstairs."

"Wait," he replied with a hand to her arm, then winced as his volume made his head ache even more.  "Is Lorelai up there?"

"No," said Sookie with quiet reassurance.  "She's at the Dragonfly."

"Good," he said as he closed his eyes and tried to forget the things he'd said to Lorelai the night before.  He'd wanted to drive her out of his life and now he was afraid that he might have succeeded.

They got up from the couch and walked upstairs to the kitchen, Luke's head in his hands the whole way.  Sookie made him some hash browns, telling him perkily, "Carbs and salt are great for hangovers."

He ate slowly and surprisingly, his stomach didn't protest.  She was right, the salt killed the nausea after a while and he left an hour later with just a bad headache as a remembrance of the night before.  Since he hadn't driven to Sookie and Jackson's, he walked back to the diner and discovered that it was indeed open.  Never one to invite people into his life, he snuck around back and went in through the alley entrance and met Caesar in the kitchen.  

After a few instructions, Luke slipped unnoticed behind the counter and upstairs to his place.  Everyone's eyes were trained on the front door, hoping to see him arrive.  No one had expected him to come in through the back.  

Luke checked his machine and found thirty-seven messages, all of which he promptly deleted.  The last thing he wanted or needed right now was a bunch of nosy busybodies telling him how sorry they were.  He wanted solitude and rest.

The last time he'd needed to get away he'd gone fishing.  His cabin in Vermont afforded him both solitude and rest, but it was now becoming associated with Lorelai.  If he went up there he'd see all the things he'd needed to find after their fight over Rory's car accident with Jess.  There were too many memories and too much hurt still associated with that episode in his life.  He still couldn't understand how she could ever think that he'd hurt Rory.  It was just crazy to even consider.  

He shook his head and winced again at the pain.  As he turned from his answering machine, his eyes zeroed in on the black velvet box at the center on his kitchen table.  Before he could think about what he was doing, he stormed over, picked up the box and swiftly flung it across the room.  It hit the opposite wall and landed on the floor behind his dresser.  

The force of the movement made his head want to explode and as he gripped his forehead and tried to decided what to do next, the pierce of the telephone ringing almost brought tears of pain to his eyes.

"What!" he answered roughly.

"Luke?  It's…it's me, Lex.  Are you okay?"

"Lex," he repeated.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, but I forgot to get your number when I was there yesterday, so I looked you up in information.  Is everything all right?  Did I call at a bad time?"

"No," he answered.  "I've just got a bit of a hangover, that's all."

"Sorry to hear that," Lex chuckled.  "I can call back."

"Wait," he said, an idea forming in his tangled brain.  "Wait," he repeated.  "Are you still in Hartford?"

"No," she responded lightly.  "I'm back in the city, why?"

~~

A/N:  Arg!  I know, right?  What the hell is he _thinking_?  Well, don't worry; Luke has never been one to just jump into anything, especially when the person he loves (and I mean, of _course_, he still loves Lorelai) can't get him out of her head.  So don't worry or get mad.  He just needs to get away for a little while and hey, maybe a woman's perspective will be a good thing.  You never know.


	40. Part 40

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  Here it is, folks.  Sorry to take so long, but honestly, this was a really hard chapter to write.  I hope you think it was worth the wait.  Jade-Tessier did a fantastic job in beta reading and I thank her for all her wise suggestions.  Let me know what you think.  

~~

When Sookie told Luke that Lorelai was at the Dragonfly, she'd been lying.  In fact, Lorelai had barely managed to drag herself out of bed that morning and call Michel to say she'd be in late.  

"Excellent," he'd purred bitterly into her ear.  "I simply adore picking up all de slack on my own.  Such won-dah-ful newz."

Lorelai stared blankly at her living room wall and absently stroked Lulu's soft coat after she ended the call.  Feeling sick, she'd called the diner, but Caesar was of little help and after speaking with Sookie, she knew that he wasn't there anymore, either.

His words kept echoing through her head, "I want to marry you.  I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I want to live every day until I die knowing that I'll be waking up next to you in the morning."  Her lower lip trembled, but no tears fell.  She'd spend the entire night alternating between berating herself and pitying herself.  She didn't have any tears left.

The telephone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hello," she answered wearily.

"Mom, it's me," cried Rory.

"Hey, honey."  Her voice sounded far away even to her own ears.

"What happened?  I got your message and you sounded awful!  You still sound awful.  What's going on?"

"Luke and I broke up."  As Lorelai said the words for the first time aloud, her voice broke.

"What?" gasped Rory.  "I don't believe it.  What happened?"

"It's a long story," said Lorelai, the exhaustion of a sleepless night prevalent in her tone.

"But…things were going so well."

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed, flatly.  "They were."

"So?" encouraged Rory.

"I don't have the energy to go through it all, but the bottom line is that he proposed and I said no."

"What?!" Rory shrieked.  "Why would you say no?"

"Because!" Lorelai replied defensively.

"That's it?  That's your reason?"

"Rory." The warning was implicit.

"I'm sorry, but…I just don't understand," Rory said, her voice softening.

"Neither do I," confessed Lorelai, with a sigh.

"Don't you love him anymore?" Rory asked hesitantly.

"Of course I still love him.  I guess I just got a little scared."

"Cold feet are normal."

"They're a little too normal for me, though," said Lorelai, thinking of Max.  "God, he must hate me."

"Luke could never hate you," Rory assured her.

"You didn't hear the things he said to me last night."

"What did he say?"

"I don't want to repeat them," said Lorelai firmly.

"Bastard!"

"No, Rory, he was right.  He was right about everything.  I don't know what I want and until I do I shouldn't subject anyone to my particular brand of crazy, let alone someone I love as much as I love him."

"But, how can you not know what you want?"

Lorelai shrugged, then realized Rory wouldn't have been able to see the movement and said, "I don't know, I just don't."

"Well, let's analyze the problem," decided Rory.

"Please tell me you're kidding."

"Nope.  I was looking forward to being your maid-of-honor," Rory stated obstinately, "so let's get down to business."

"Fine," Lorelai pouted.

"So, let's start with some question and answer exercises.  On a scale of one to ten, how much do you love me?"

"I thought this was about Luke?"

"We'll get there," Rory assured her.  "Now answer the question."

"Fifteen," answered Lorelai dryly.

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"Yeah."

"Okay.  And on a scale of one to ten, how much do you love Luke?"

"Thirteen."

"You realize your answers are technically invalid," cautioned Rory.

"You realize I'm letting you analyze my love life," Lorelai reminded her.

"Point taken.  So, you love Luke two point less than you love the daughter whom you created out of your own flesh and blood."

"That was a little more graphic than necessary, but yes," said Lorelai as she made a face.

"Okay and on the same scale, how much do you love your parents?"

"Do we really have to do this?"

"No, but I think it'll help," Rory pressed

"Ten," confessed Lorelai.

"So you love Luke three points more than your parents and two points less than me.  He's practically a member of the family already on the love scale."

"Yeah, I guess," Lorelai replied, still unconvinced.

"Next question:  If you could put your love for Luke into words, what would you say?"

"This is stupid," Lorelai groaned.

"That's not a very nice way to express your love," joked Rory.

"Not my love, these questions."

"We're almost done," Rory told her mother with confidence.

Sighing, Lorelai took a deep breath and tried to think of how she would verbalize her love.  "More than coffee or pancakes or pie.  More than The Beastie Boys or Ozzy Osbourne.  More than my favorite jeans, more than my geisha girl long-sleeved tee shirt, and more than anything besides you."

"You realize the first item on that list was coffee," stammered Rory, incredulous.

"Was it?" asked Lorelai, dumbfounded.

"Yes.  You just said that you love Luke more than coffee."

"I did, didn't I?" said Lorelai wrinkling her brow.

"If you had to chose between Luke or coffee, which would you pick?" Rory asked with great urgency.

"Evil child, how could you even suggest such a thing?" Lorelai protested.

"I didn't, you did," Rory reminded her.

"Well, as much as it pains me, I think I'd have to choose Luke," Lorelai admitted.  "He's only been gone one night and I miss him so much.  I haven't had a single cup of coffee today because I've been too busy moping."

"So, you'd choose a lifetime with Luke over a lifetime with coffee?"

"Yeah," Lorelai answered, realization dawning.  "I would."

"And why won't you marry him, again?"

"I didn't know what I wanted before…but I think I do now," Lorelai said slowly with growing realization.  "I think I know that it doesn't matter how long we've dated or whether I'm not sure about having more kids.  I think the only thing that matters is that we love each other and we make each other happy.  I think I get it now."

"Glad to be of service, Ms. Gilmore."

"How did you do that?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Just doing my job, ma'am."

Luke's words came back to her again and instead the deer-in-the-headlights expression, her features adopted a serene look.  She felt that she couldn't wait to wake up every morning for the rest of her life next to him.  In fact, not waking up next to him this morning had made her decidedly miserable.  How could she have been so blind before?  What had she been thinking?  She had to find him!

"Rory, I've got to go," Lorelai said quickly.  "I'll call you later."

Without waiting for an answer, Lorelai ended the call and sprang from the couch.  She knew exactly what to get him for Christmas.


	41. Part 41

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  I am terribly sorry for the delay.  Some of the reviewers were starting to circle with knives I think and I just want to let everyone know that we're working as quickly as possible.  My goal is always to be as realistic at possible.  Some reviewers have mentioned that they don't want this to end all sugary and sappy.  Well, neither do I and as a result, I'm trying to go through this process slowly with as many revisions as possible.  Once I'm done with it, I send it to Jade-Tessier, my beta-reader, who has always done a wonderful job (as she did with this chapter).  So, please be patient.  I will not leave you hanging.  This story will have a conclusion.  I promise.  Okay?  So, now that that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy this (it's for those of you who were worried about Luke visiting a certain old friend in the city).  Leave a review and let me know if you liked it or if you hated or what.  

~~

Luke stood in front of Lex's big living room windows overlooking the East River.  It was dark and cold out, but down below he made out a sea of lights, moving traffic on the streets and river, people out and about, Christmas shopping or coming home from work, but to him it was just dark and cold.  He'd been staying with Lex for only about two days and already he was feeling claustrophobic.  The city made him want to tear his own skin off; there was just too much of it, all over the place, all the time.  Noise, people, cabs, buses, stores, crime, graffiti, dirt, horns, gah!  Luke couldn't wait to get back to Stars Hollow, but at the same time, he hated to think of what he'd find.  He'd ruined it with Lorelai.  He knew that.  Even if she'd been willing to work things out, after the scene in the basement, he was sure she'd never want to speak to him again.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned his heated forehead against the cool glass of the windowpane, blushing hotly at the memory of his words.  How could she ever forgive him?  Luke knew she couldn't and dreaded his life from this point on.  She'd probably still come to the diner and make him deal with her.  He'd have to give her coffee and watch her date every asshole in the tri-state area.  They'd say they're still friends but there'd always be that underlying tension.  He closed his eyes and thought about how close he'd come to living the dream and how far away it seemed at the moment.  Luke clenched his jaw and resolved to take his medicine like a grown up.  He'd made his bed and now he'd lie in it.

A small click and the turn of a door handle announced Lex's return.  She'd made a nice life for herself here.  Luke was at once impressed with her new life and pleased to be back in touch with her.  The old crush was gone, though.  Lorelai had successfully wiped every thought of any other woman out of his head once and for all.

"Hey there," she called as she entered the living room and joined Luke.

"Hey," he replied, still staring out the window.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked as she flopped onto the couch and kicked off her expensive leather heels.

"Nothing," he answered tonelessly.

"Still the king of brevity, I see," she teased.

Luke chuckled half-heartedly, wanting to acknowledge the joke, but still unable to really feel much of anything.

"How do you feel about Chinese food?" Lex asked.

"Whatever you want," Luke muttered.

"Maybe we could go to the Model Café and order cigarettes and champagne," she suggested with a giggle.  The Model Café was owned and operated by some of the top fashion models in New York.  The joke was, that when you went there, all that was on the menu was cigarettes and champagne, because that the only thing that real models ever ingested.

"Okay," Luke replied gloomily, not getting or caring about the joke.

"Are you even listening anymore?"  Lex inquired.

"Sure, sounds good," he muttered.

"Luke!"

He slowly turned his around and focused his gloomy eyes on his friend.  "Yeah?"

She shook her head at him.  "You've been sealed up tight as a clam since you got here.  I know you didn't just decide on the spur of the moment to visit New York.  Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to see you, but you've been miserable since you got here.  What's going on?"

Luke sighed; he might as well tell her.  He had to get used to the idea anyway.  "Lorelai and I broke up."

"I knew it," said Lex with a frown.  "I knew something was up.  You haven't mentioned her the entire time.  What happened?"

Luke shifted uncomfortably and turned back to the window before answering. "I asked her to marry me."

"No kidding?" Lex gasped.

"She said no," he continued miserably.

"What?  Why?"

Luke thought about it and blushed again.  "Um, I don't…actually…remember.  Something about having more kids…I was a little…intoxicated at the time of the conversation." 

Lex gaped at her friend's back.  "Are you kidding?  What a _jackass_!  You don't even remember the breakup?  Is that why you were hung over when I called you?  And that's why you're here!  Running away!"  Lex stood and paced the room scowling at Luke.

Luke finally turned around completely from the window and held up his hands as if in surrender. "Hey, wait a sec.  I proposed, she said no."

"It doesn't sound like you listened to what she said at all," Lex accused.

"She said we hadn't dated for very long and that she wasn't sure she didn't want to have more kids," he answered triumphantly, her words coming back to him as sharp daggers to the chest.

"How long had you been dating?" Lex interrogated him as only a lawyer could.

"Since September."

"That's it?  And has she been burned before?"

"What do you mean?" Luke wasn't sure he liked where this conversation was going.

"Screwed over," Lex clarified.  "By a man."

Christopher's name leapt up in Luke's brain.  "Well…." he hedged.

She just stared at him, pity in her gaze.

"But that's not the point," Luke declared.  "If she wanted to marry me, then she would have said yes, right?"

"Not necessarily, Luke," answered Lex with a deep sigh.  "You haven't told me the details yet, but if it was something that you and she had been talking about doing for a while, then she really should have been prepared for it.  However, if you surprised her with a sudden proposal she may have freaked out just from shock."

"You think?" asked Luke, uncertain.

"Yeah.  You need to talk to her.  Set things straight and get it all out on the table.  Listen to what she says to you and try to be clear about what you want."

Luke thought about the scene in the basement and said with great misery, "I don't know that she'll ever want to talk to me again."

"Well, you have to try and at the very least you should apologize for anything you said while you were…intoxicated," pressed Lex.

Nodding, Luke took his hands out of his pockets and said, "You're right.  At the very least we'll be able to salvage the friendship."

Lex nodded at him from across the room and said, "So, now what about dinner?"

"I don't think I can do dinner tonight," he answered.  "I need to go."

Lex walked across the room to him and gave him a hug, which he returned.  It was funny.  So many years ago he'd wanted this woman so badly and now, she was just like a sister.  All he felt for her was warm friendship.  Pulling back, Lex said with a smile, "I'll drop you off at the train station."

"I'll get my stuff together," he answered with a nod.  He had to get back to Stars Hollow as soon as possible.


	42. Part 42

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything but the story idea.

A/N:  Someone pointed out to me today that it's been a month since I've updated.  And I realized:  it's been a MONTH!  So, damn, sorry about that.  As of 3/15/4 this has been beta'ed.  Yay!  Thank you Jade-Tessier!

~~

The train slowed to a stop in Hartford's train station and Luke stood up, gathered his things together, then joined the crowd of commuters on the platform and headed for his truck.  It coughed to a start and Luke allowed it to warm up for a few minutes as the engine got used to running again.  He knew he was deliberately stalling, but he couldn't help it.  He did not relish the conversation he knew he had to have with Lorelai.  

With much regret, Luke put the truck in gear and headed home.  Traffic was light as rush hour was coming to an end, and he made the trip to Stars Hollow in an easy forty minutes.  He pulled into his usual parking spot outside the diner and sat in the dark confines of the truck a little longer.  

With all the lights on inside the diner he could tell that for mid-week it was a usual night.  The chaos had died down and he was now very thankful for having been able to avoid any "for his own good" interference.  He knew there would be questions, but they could wait.  The diner was only half-full and Caesar and Rob were doing fine on their own.  

Luke got out of the truck and walked slowly but with resolve across the street toward the diner's front door.  He was paying close attention to the faces in the diner, trying to gauge the reaction that would come at his sudden appearance.   Thank God Miss Patty and Babette were both absent.  

As he stepped onto the curb from the street, a small gasp caught his attention.  His head wheeled to the right and there, looking just as wonderful as she always did, albeit a little surprised to see him, was Lorelai.  He gave her a look of pure terror and she blanched.  

Lorelai hadn't expected this.  She'd been haunting the diner ever since her telephone conversation with Rory, and she had imagined their meeting a thousand different ways.  She'd never imagined accidentally running into him.  His look was wary and closed.  

"Hi there," she said carefully, quietly, trying to show as little emotion as possible.

"Hi," he replied with the same tone.

A silence stretched between them and Luke noticed that a few heads were turned their way inside.  Impatient, he asked, "Do you wanna come upstairs for a minute?  Talk?"

Lorelai nodded slowly.  This was not exactly how she would have planned for things to happen.  She had hoped to be able to control the conversation.  Now that she was here, though, she found herself at a loss for words.    

Rather than say anything, she followed him into the diner.  A chorus of gasps greeted them at their entrance and they both blushed at being the center of such a scene.  Silently, and with resolve, Luke walked through the crowd and headed upstairs.  Just as quietly, Lorelai followed him.

Luke took the stairs slowly, still dreading the "I guess it's best that we try to stay friends" talk they were surely going to have.

Lorelai clutched the straps of her purse tightly in one hand as she followed him up the steps.  At his apartment, where she would have once leaned against the wall while he unlocked the door, she held back and stood stiffly behind him.  

Luke's hands shook a little as he fumbled with the lock.  He hated this moment.  The moment before everything officially ended.  He didn't want to go into that apartment and have that conversation.  He wished he could take it all back.  The proposal, the sting of her rejection, the misery of drunkenness, the horrible things he'd said to her…he'd give anything to take it all back.

Finally, the lock clicked and he pushed the door open and turned on the light.  Other than the stale air that greeted them, the apartment was exactly the way he'd left it.  Moving forward to allow Lorelai entrance, Luke watched her walk past him and he closed the door behind her.  

Turning, Lorelai faced him with an apprehensive look on her face.  "So…" she said, wondering if this really would be it.  His reaction to her appearance had all but confirmed her worst fears.  The things he'd said to her in the basement of Sookie's house…that's how he really felt about her.  Luke Danes would no longer be her boyfriend.  All her confidence was gone.  All positive thoughts vanished.  

Luke threw his overnight bag onto the couch and pushed his hands into his pockets.  For the first time, Lorelai noticed that he'd been carrying an overnight bag.  "You've been hiding out somewhere," she stated, with little change in her tone.  She was simply stating a fact, with no judgment attached. 

Nodding, Luke looked directly at her.   Knowing he couldn't put it off forever, he said, "I, uh, guess we should talk about…."  He trailed off, purposely leaving it open.  He couldn't express the multitude of items on the "needs to be talked about" list and he was just too exhausted from the entire thing.  Lex was right, though.  At the very least he needed to apologize for the things he'd said and hope that they could still be friends.

"Yeah, I guess we should," replied Lorelai apprehensively.  This was so unfair.  Things had been going so great and then he had to ruin it by proposing!  Bastard!  No, she reminded herself.  If he loved her enough to want to want to marry her, she couldn't blame him for telling her.  The _way_ he'd told her was something she could take issue with, but the _fact_ that he had told her wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"I uh," Luke stammered, rubbing a hand over his forehead wearily, "just want you to know how…sorry I am for…for that night when I…I mean, I don't remember exactly what happened, but I…know I said some terrible things and it was wrong of me, but I was just so…I mean…I didn't think I'd…." He trailed off, hating his inability to articulate his feelings almost as much as he hated admitting to her how badly she'd hurt him.  Lorelai could see it in his face, though.  The pain was still raw and she felt it.  

Tilting her head at him, Lorelai nodded and said in a small voice, "I…I'm sorry, too.  I wish I could somehow make things right again."

Luke stared at her hard, as if trying to memorize her face.  "Me, too.  I know you'll probably never forgive me for…" he hesitated, "that night and I don't blame you.  But I really want you to know that I didn't mean any of it.  I wanted to hurt you and I know I did and don't think I'll ever forgive myself for it.  If I could take it all back I would."

"Well," began Lorelai, thinking that perhaps there was some hope left in the situation, "it did hurt, but it also got me thinking.  I mean you were right when you said I didn't know what I wanted.  I see that now."

"No," Luke interrupted with a raised voice.  "I was wrong.  I _never_ should have said those things because they weren't true."

Stepping forward a tiny bit, Lorelai met his tone when she said, "Yes, Luke, they were.  But they're not anymore."

Frowning, Luke turned away and said, "You don't have to be nice about this.  You don't ever have to speak to me again, okay?  I understand."  

"But, you don't," pleaded Lorelai.  "When you proposed I thought my head was going to explode.  I was surprised and terrified and ecstatic all at once."

"Are you trying to make this easier?" he grumped.

"Just listen," Lorelai insisted, moving to stand behind him.  "I freaked out and ran away.  I hate that I hurt you.  I would do anything to go back in time and say yes."

Luke turn around, disbelief etched on his features.  "How can you say that after all the things I said to you…the things I can't even remember I said to you?  I was a complete asshole."

"Yes," she agreed, tugging his hand.  "But you're my asshole.  If…you'll still have me."

"If I'll still…?"  Luke was dumbfounded.  "You're joking right?  This is _not_ how this conversation was supposed to go.  You're supposed to hate me forever."

Lorelai's face fell a little as she replied, "Sorry?"

Shaking his head, Luke said, "You don't have to apologize, I just don't…understand."

"We had a fight.  A big one.  And it was awful.  But I love you.  And I want to be with you.  And I want to marry you."

"You want to marry me?" Luke repeated, utterly immobile, barely breathing.

"Yes," Lorelai affirmed softly, her blue eyes locked onto his.  

Before he could reply, Lorelai reached into her purse and pulled out a small box.  It looked like the box he'd flung across this very apartment.  He wondered idly if she'd been up here and found it, but immediately dismissed the idea as impossible.  To his surprise, she opened it up and inside, resting snug between the velvet, was a plain gold band.  It was made for larger hands than a woman's and it was wide.  It was a man's wedding band.  He stared at it and then looked up to her again.  

Offering him the box she said, "This is for you."

"Me?"  Luke's voice betrayed his inner turmoil and he cringed.

"Yes," she answered, naked emotion lying open in her words.  "You.  If you…still want it."

Without hesitating, Luke answered, "I _do_ still want it.  But are you completely sure about this?"  He wasn't taking any chances.

"I'm sure.  I love you, Luke.  Lulu and I want you to come home," Lorelai murmured as her arms circled his waist and held him tight.  Luke returned the hug and blinked several times, as much to dispel the threat of tears as to make sure it wasn't all some hellish nightmare and he'd wake up in a minute at Lex's.  Lorelai had forgiven him.  

Pulling back, Luke snapped the lid closed on the box Lorelai had given him and said, "This is going in a very safe place."

"Just until the big day," Lorelai agreed.  "And don't you have a little something for me?"

Luke stared at her blankly until she prompted him, "Something to wear on my finger?"

"Oh, right!  Right, sorry.  My bad," he fumbled away from her, went to his dresser where he knelt on the floor and pulled out the original velvet box, now covered in dust bunnies.  Lorelai arched an eyebrow at him and said, "You've really got to keep this place cleaner if that's your 'safe place.'"

Luke rolled his eyes and said, "Do you have to make a joke about everything?"  Secretly though, he was thrilled to have her back to making jokes about everything.

Lorelai considered.  "Have to?  No.  Want to?  Oh, yeah, baby."

"Okay, fine, but can you just let me do this without interrupting me?" he came back to stand before her.

"Sure," she smiled with encouragement.  "G'head."

"Thanks.  Lorelai Gilmore," he began, "I know that the past few days have been less than perfect, but the past few months have been closer to perfect than I ever imagined.   I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as I am right now."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she prompted.

Luke stared at her.  "What?"

"The knee," she stage whispered.

Rolling his eyes, he got down on one knee and held the ring up to her.  The moment smacked of an eerie deja vue, but he pressed onward.  Rather than repeat the words that had initiated the fight, he simply took her hand, slid the ring on, then cocked his head at her and asked, "How 'bout it?"

Lorelai stared at the diamond for a moment and then brought her hands to the sides of his face and pulled him to meet her lips.  "Luke Danes," she replied.  "You got yourself a bride."

THE END


End file.
